The Uplanders and Cars World
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: The Uplanders are humans who can grow their wings on their back, then make it disappear again and many more of their customs and things. And their adventure will just began after they met their Cars or Planes characters who will turn out to be their soul partner.
1. Prologue

The Uplanders and Cars World

Summary :

The Uplanders are humans who can grow their wings on their back, then make it disappear again and many more of their customs and things. And their adventure will just began after they met their Cars or Planes characters who will turn out to be their soul partner.

Story :

Prologue

The Uplanders World...

There's chaos everywhere and many were killed, but this chaos..., been done with silent. So no random people will know what's going on. But from this, there's still 6 children that have been safe by their parents by sending them into the portal to the Cars world, to find their soul partner and live with them.

This children, is no ordinary children, and their adventure is just going to be began...

But for now, let's see one children at a time shall we?

Silvery "Lilyan" Fiory

The princess of the Uplanders world. Sent to the Cars world when she was 4 years old.

Finley "Juan" Stevenson

Son of the professional secret spy at the Uplanders world. Sent to the Cars world when he was 4 years old.

Stanley "Lorenzo" Vienson

Son of the greatest racer at the Uplanders world. Sent to the Cars world when he was 6 years old.

Darren "Robin" Sydney

Son of the professional royal doctor at the Uplanders world. Sent to the Cars world when he was 6 years old.

Bluey "Fiora" Quenston

Daughter of the professional firefighter at the Uplanders world. Sent to the Cars world when she was 3 years old.

Skylar "Sapphire" Viero

Daughter of the navy commander at the Uplanders world. Sent to the Cars world when she was 6 years old.

That's all for the children information for now. You might want to guess who their Cars or Planes partner is.

P.S : I know it short, but it will be longer once I start the chapter, this is only the prologue. I do not own any of the cars and planes characters, I only own my ocs the Uplanders. See you soon!


	2. Silvery Lilyan Fiory : Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

 **At th** **e** **palace** ...

There are a silent chaos in the palace. The queen try to hold them as long as she can to give the king some time to save their only daughter...

 **At** **the** **king's** **and** **queen's** **room**...

"D-daddy?" Silver said with a little trembling. She knows there's somethings wrong in the palace and she's trying to find it out. But her father, out of no where, took her to his room in a hurry. Now, her father seems to be searching for some clothes.

"There. Now come here Silver and change your dress into this clothes. Hurry" the king said franticly, like there's going to be some monster pop out of no where. Well unfortunately, in the matter of the time, there will...

The clothes are a silver colour vest, silver colour tie, white long sleeves shirt, silver flat cap, black long pants, black shoes, and black socks. The silver colour clothes are the same colour with her long hair that reach her stomach. While her right eye colour is blue and her left eye colour is light green.

Silver change her dress into the clothes that her father gave her and in a quick pace because her father urge her to. Then her father grab a sword and then came closer to her.

"D-Daddy, wha-what are you d-doing?" Silver asked to her father, still trembling. But her father just came closer to her and then said...

"I-I'm sorry Silver... but...I have to do this to save your life..." her father said, then quickly grab her hair, and cut her hair with the sword. Silver was really scared now when she saw her long hair at the floor, because her usual long hair become a short hair, she even look like a boy now.

The Uplanders customs are weird sometimes, just like about girls and women hair. Girls and women hair are not allowed to be cut short or being tied up to a pony tail, or even being braid. That's why Silver was so scared and also confused because her father did it to her on purpose.

"D-Daddy, why.." Silver wanted to say, but cut short with her father scared voice.

"Look at me Silver" her father said. Silver look up at him slowly.

"Remember this, the palace and at some other houses are in a big chaos, your mom and I will hold them so you can run into that portal. When you get to the Cars world, pretend that you are a boy" her father said quickly.

"B-But father, what I have to do in that Cars world? a-and why did I have to run? a-aren't y-you coming with me? W-where's mom? a-a-and who did this?" Silver said, scared.

But then, there's a sound of guards coming. So her father open the portal with his mind, that he learn when he was young. Then he grabbed his daughter hand and stop at the entrance of the portal.

"Silver, you have to run to save your life, me and your mother can't come with you, at the Cars world you need to find your soul partner, so he or she can protect you.." her father said, but then the sound of the guards are getting closer.

"Silver listen to me. Remember, whenever you do, don't come back to this world. Ever.." her father said. But Silver can't hold it either so she burst out crying and then said...

"B-But daddy, why?? why can't you come with me?? and who did this chaos?? how did I find my soul partner??" Silver asked, but then the guards finally break the door, so her father said his last words to her...

"Silver, me and your mother will always love you, you will find your soul partner and your partner will find you too, there's a bond between you and your soul partner. As for who did this, you can see it at your vest pocket, I put a little paper in there with the name, now please, stay alive and live your life there for me and your mother, and...I'm sorry..." her father said and then push her to the portal.

Silver was already in the portal when she saw her father being captured by the guards that she doesn't know. She cried to her father, but the portal is already closing.

In a seconds, Silver fell unconscious into some alley that she doesn't know. When she woke up, she find a scissor and a mirror laying near there. Then she remembered her father last words and cry, but she stay strong and then look at the mirror. When she saw that her hair still looks like a girl, she cut it again until she looks like a real boy.

Then she remember about the paper that her father told her before. She found it in her pocket vest just like what her father said and then look at the paper...

The culprit behind all of those chaos was...

"The royal secretary"

Silver fell limp and then lean on the wall. She cry again because the one who destroy her family was one of the royals staff. He betrayed her father and destroy her family. But then Silver began to fell so tired, and then fall asleep there at the alley.

Unbeknown by her, that a car has seen her since she was dropped from the portal. When she fell asleep, the car drove closer to her, and he look at her.

He took her on his hood and then slowly drove to his tent. He put her on a mattress, and watch her closely. He knew that she was not a car, but a human, or rather called the legendary Uplanders.

The car remember in his history class when he was young, that the Cars world use to be a world where cars and the Uplanders live side by side in peacefully, as soul partners. The soul partner usually have the same first alphabet for their first name. But after a few centuries, some of the cars become annoyed and jealous with the Uplanders and then drove them away to another world or dimension. The cars believe that the Uplanders is already extinct because they never see them anymore.

But now, the car see a living legendary Uplanders. The car who everyone know as the King, stared at the girl he just bring to his tent. He was confused yet curious. But his curiousity can't stay for long because the race is about to begin. So he told his wife about the girl in his tent and asked her to look after her while he race.

So eventually he won the race and won his sixth piston cup. After the reporters done asking him some million questions, he, his wife, and the sleeping girl went to his home at Texas.

After a day, Silver woke up terrified. She's just having a nightmare about her parents. She didn't even notice that the two cars (the King and his wife) are staring at her with a concerned look.

When she did notice, she was surprised that she almost scream. But her guts told her not to since she has to pretend as a boy. So she just said...

"Please, don't hurt me..." Silver said fearfully.

The King and his wife look at each other, concerned with the girl but didn't know what to do. So the King drove closer to her, but when he was face to face with Silver, his car body changed into a human body. Silver and the king's wife was shock.

King's now is a man with light blue hair, brown eyes, light blue racing jacket, blue shoes and black long pants.

When his wife and Silver shock, he's panicking. But when he thought about that he wants to be a car again, he change back to his car self.

Silver herself can't hold herself to say...

"You are my soul partner..." Silver said in a whisper.

"What?" The King asked.

"You are my soul partner" Silver said again louder.

"Soul partner? you mean that bond between a car and an Uplanders?" the King asked.

"Yes, but how did you know that I'm an Uplanders?" Silver asked cautiously. The King noticed it and then answered...

"Because your kind is in our history books when we were young" the King said with a smile.

"Ohhh, okay. Well I didn't mean to be rude, but what's your name?" Silver asked politely.

"My name is Strip Weathers, and this is my wife Lynda, how about you little girl, what's your name?" Strip asked with a smile.

"My name is Silver, but how did you know that I'm a girl?" Silver asked.

"It's simple, you act like one" Strip said simply.

"Ohhh, so I think you already know about the soul partner things?" Silver asked, changing the subject.

"A little. All I know is that the Uplanders and the vehicle have a special bond between each other and they have the same first alphabet for their first name" Strip said.

"There's more actually. When the vehicle meet their soul partner for the first time, they change to their human version. But afterwards, they can change themselves to human version or their vehicle version" Silver said. Then Strip tried to change into his human version and back to his car version.

He can do it, and he has the same first alphabet, which is S, just like her. And she doesn't know why, but she wasn't scared at him when she first saw him. Is just like, they were meant for each other.

"So, I think we're soul partner to each other kid" Strip said with a smile. Silver smile back with a nod.

"You look so little to be around by yourselves dear, how old are you?" Ms. the King said after awhile.

Silver hesitated a bit before she said, "I'm four"

Strip and his wife were shocked.

"You are too young to be around by yourselves dear, where's your parents?" Ms. the King asked.

"I..I honestly don't know...but...I think...they...already gone..." Silver said with a crack voice, because she was holding her tears.

Then Silver told them everything about the chaos at the palace before and her father last words and hope for her to live. By the end, Silver's tears can't be hold anymore and then she cry. Strip hold her little body with his tire and then put her on his hood, then rock her a little, he whisper some comfort words to her and then he managed to get her to sleep. He then put her on a mattress gently, then he and his wife went to sleep aswell.

 **At 7 a.m...** Strip and his wife woke up. Then Strip whisper his plan to her wife. Her wife was so happy, she said...

"I always want little one that will accompany us"

"Okay then. It settles" Strip said.

 **At 8 a.m...** Silver woke up from another nightmare, but this time Strip and his wife comforts her. After she was okay, Strip asked her...

"Silver, we want to ask you something"

"What is it?" Silver asked politely.

"How do you like to be part of our family?" Strip asked.

Silver was shocked, "W-Why?", She managed to say.

"Well I know this seems to be so sudden, but we can't let you wonder around without some adults around. Besides you are to young to live by yourselves, we care about you and we want to take care of you just like a parents would, and you are my soul partner, so we hope you can live with us" Strip said.

"Thank you...Yes, I would love too" Silver said with a wide grin.

"Well, welcome to the Weathers family, daughter" Strip said with a wide grin.


	3. Finley Juan Stevenson : Chapter 2

**Finley** **Juan** **Stevenson** **:** **Chapter** **2**

 **At** **Finley's** **house**...

The same day when Silver was sent to the Cars world, Finley's life is going to be just like her in that day...

Finley, the 4 year old boy with the blue hair with light orange eyes, was training his 'spy' moves when the guards are starting roaming around his house. Finley knew that there was something wrong, especially when his mother told him to follow his father to the basement.

Finley went to the basement with his father just like what his mother told him. He can hear the chaos at outside the basement, but couldn't think of one source that actually cause that. So Finley tried to ignore it as best as his 4 year old mind can do and keep following his father to the deepest basement.

Well, Finley's father is a professional secret spy, so his house is full with secret rooms and stuff. And this deepest basement is one of it. Well, Finley can't say that he wasn't happy when he was allowed to go to the deepest basement, because his parents always told him to not to. But when he knows what would happen next, he will regret following his father to that deepest basement.

When they reach the deepest basement in the house, his father immediately threw some kind of ball into the middle of the room, and from it, it creates some kind of portal that Finley never saw before.

After that, his father rest both of his hands on his shoulders, and then said...

"Finley, listen to me carefully and remember this... Your mother and I love you so much and we will never want to leave you on purpose. You know that there's some chaos outside the basement. That chaos are the guards doing, but the mastermind behind it is the royal secretary. He wants to kill all of us who prevent him to be the ruler. We are one of it and it will never change, and..." Finley's father said, but cut short when some guards are banging the door and shouting...

"Open this door!" one of the guards yelled.

Finley become so nervous and said...

"Father, what's wrong? What is happening out there?" Finley managed to said, he was scared.

"Our time is cut short. I will cut to the chase now Finley, this is very important and you need to remember it. I'm going to sent you to the Cars world and you need to find your soul partner there. Once you find him or her, stay close to him or her, don't wonder off by yourselves. Don't worry, there's more other children that's going to accompany you as a group, but you need to find them first, after you find your soul partner..." his father said was interrupted again when some guard tried to break the door open. So his father said his last words to him.

"Here is my flat cap when I was a boy, and I want you to have it now, so you can remember us, here.." his father said, and then put the blue flat cap on Finley's head.

He look at his son for one last time. A 4 year old boy, with a blue flat cap, blue tie, blue vest, white long sleeves shirt, black long pants, black shoes, and black socks. His son appearance is just like a real spy.

After that, his father escort him to the portal and then push him into the portal. Finley gasp and was shocked, but then he heard his father very last words...

"You will become a great spy in the future Finley, me and your mother are so proud of you"

After that, the guards manage to barge into the room and then capture his father. Finley yelled for his father, but his voice never reach him, because the portal was already closed.

Finley was so confused, shock, angry, and sad. He was confused because of what happened minutes ago. He was shock because he just saw that the guards captured his father, maybe they even manage to capture his mother too. He was angry because the royal secretary broke his family apart. He was sad because he may not will see his parents again...

When Finley thought about that, he let his tears rolled down on his cheeks and then cry. When the portal reach the destination, which is the Cars world, he jump down from the portal, then land in some kind of... garage? Well maybe, but he doesn't know.

For now, Finley only thought about his father's message to him about finding his soul partner and then find the other children who experience the same tragedy just like him. He once already learn all about the soul partner who is going to be a vehicle, and he also already learn all about the Cars world. So he hoped that he will find his soul partner soon enough.

He doesn't know that his hope it will be soon be granted...

Finley wonder around the garage, until some kind of car, an Aston Martin car, barge into the garage. That car noticed Finley and then knew right away that the little boy over there is a legendary Uplanders. He learn it when he was in elementary school.

Finley notice that the car seems to be driving away from something, he wander why. But then he notice that the Aston Martin car approach him. Finley didn't move from his spot when the car approach him. He just stay still, because his guts tell him to stay put. So he did.

The car was surprised when he saw that the boy didn't run away. But rather stay put. So he drive closer to the boy until he was an inch apart from the boy. Then some strange thing happens. The car turned into a man.

A man is in his middle age. His hair is bluish grayish. His clothes are a bluish grayish suit, with a bluish grayish tie, black long pants, black socks, and black shoes.

Finley saw how the car turned into a man when he approach him. He knows right away that the car is his soul partner. But what catches his eyes is that the man's clothes is just like his father. So he has one conclusion to that...

"You're a spy, aren't you?" Finley said, more like a statement.

The car who already shocked because of what happened to him, become more shocked when the boy stated his profession with much ease. The car tried to say something, but the garage door is being open with force. So the car knew that it was time to leave.

"Little boy, is not safe here. We need to get out of here now" the car said. Then he thought about his car form, and in a mere second he was back to his car form.

He grab the boy with his tire and then put him on his hood. The boy didn't protest, but he knew that the boy is confused and scared. So he drive as fast as he can, while the boy grab his hood to hold on. Then he went to the outside of the garage and then drive away as fast as he can. The car drive so fast until he knew that the other cars who were chasing them, already gave up.

"We lost them" Finley said. The car just nodded slightly and then drove into some kind of secret station. There was a train, an electric train more specificly, that was waiting for the car. When the train saw Finley, he gave the car a questioning look, 'who is this?'.

The car only said, "I'll told you later, right now, we need to get back to the HQ Stevenson"

Then the car, with Finley on his hood, drove into the train and then the train started to drive away from the secret station.

In the train, Finley hop down from the car's hood and they start introducing themselves...

"What is your name little boy?" the car asked.

"My name is Finley. Nice to meet you sir and thank you for saving me back there" Finley said in his British accent with no hesitation, because he knew that he could trust this car and besides, this car is his soul partner by the way he change into a human form when he near him before. Well there's only one way to find out that the car is really is his soul partner.

"It's nothing, I'm happy to help. My name is Finn McMissile. So, I guess you're a British too, aren't you?" Finn said with a little smile.

"Yes. So, I guess you already heard about soul partner then?" Finley asked, but sound more like a statement.

Finn was surprised. Just like before, the boy guess about his profession, the boy managed to guess what his thinking too. So he asked...

"Yes, I do. But tell me boy, how are you so good at guessing people or cars?" Finn asked with an amused tone.

"Well, my father is a professional secret spy, so I meant to grow up to be just like him. So I learn a thing or two from him. I noticed that you knew that I am your soul partner, because of your behaviour. First, you didn't see me as a threat. Second, you aren't surprised when you saw me at the garage before, while normal vehicles should've surprised when they see me, because as far as I know, this world didn't have the Uplanders . Third, you wasn't that surprised when you saw yourselves change into a human form, so you must have know that I'm your soul partner, right?" Finley said explaining.

Finn can't say that he wasn't amused. He was impressed with the boy observation skills. So he said...

"Very impressive for a young boy like you. Eveything you just said it's true, but there are 2 things that bothering me..." Finn said with a concerned look on his face when he said the last sentence.

"What is it?" Finley asked.

"First of all, what do you mean by your father is a spy, then that means you are meant to be just like him?" Finn asked.

"ohh, that...is some kind of custom in the Uplanders world. So the parents profession is going to be passed down for generation to generation. So it's just like a heritage" Finley answered.

"Okay. Well the second question. How old are you actually?" Finn asked, this time with a little concerned in his voice.

"Well...I'm 4 years old" Finley said.

Finn was so surprised, yet concerned. He was surprised that the boy is still so young, but already have a great observation skill, but he was concerned because he knew that the boy isn't from this world and he's still so young. The boy shouldn't wonder off alone without some adults with him. So Finn, being a professional spy and all, listen to his guts and then asked...

"What happen with your world? Shouldn't you be at home and be with your parents?" Finn asked.

Finley hesitated to tell him at first, but he told him anyways. He told him about what happen earlier this day, how his father said his messages and last words to him, told him to find his soul partner, push him into the portal, and how he end up here at the Cars world.

By the time, Finley finished telling the chronology of what happened today to Finn, they finally reach London. The HQ of the spies for more precise place. Finn told Finley to stay put in Stevenson, while he write some reports for his superior. Finley then have some conversation with Stevenson until Finn come back. In the mean time, Finn write some reports to his superior and then drive around to think.

Finn knew that the boy didn't have a home to stay and didn't have a guardian to look after him. Finn also thought about the soul partner connection he has with Finley. He knew that soul partner is a special bond for both the Uplanders and the vehicles. So he thought about it and then he decided to 'ask' about that later when he gets back to Finley.

So Finn went inside Stevenson and then find Finley sleeping on the chair.

'He must've tired himself out on this day. And he was just still 4 years old. So young, yet so smart and brave aswell. The boy didn't deserve everything that happened to his family this day' Finn thought, then finally, Finn made a decision that he knew that he wouldn't regret for the rest of his life.

 **At** **7** **p.m...**

Finley woke up and then find himself under a blanket in a bed? He doesn't remember anything about beds, he knew he remember himself sleeping on the chair before...

But then the door of the room crack open. Finn saw that Finley is already awake, so he decided to stroll in and speak about his decision earlier.

"Good evening Finley" Finn said in his British accent.

"Good evening too mister Finn. I guess..., it's evening already?" Finley asked, a little surprised with how much the time passed.

Finn chuckled a little before he answered...

"Yes, it is. Do you want to have some dinner?" Finn asked.

"No, I guess not. I'm not hungry, thank you for the offer anyway" Finley said.

Finn was trying to find a good way to speak up his decision. But it's going to be a hard one, because both of them is too formal to each other. So Finn cut to the chase...

"Finley, I want to ask you about something" Finn said.

"About what Finn?" Finley asked.

"Would you like to live with me and be my adopted son?" Finn asked with a smile. While Finley, didn't believe what his ears just heard.

"W-What? Y-you serious?" Finley asked with a little quiver. He even forgets about all the formalities and just stared at Finn in disbelieve.

"Yes, I am" Finn said the calmest tone he could say at the moment, because himself is also full with a lot of emotion.

"B-but why? I mean... We just met, why do you trust me so much?" Finley asked still in a quiver.

"Because of the soul partner bond that we have, told me to do this, because deep inside, I know that you still need a parent to guide you along the way, and deep down, I know that you are meant to be my responsibility. I know I have that responsibility and I want to take that chance. I didn't want to replace your father, but I want to take care of you as my own son and as a soul partner" Finn said with a smile and concerned look on his face.

Finley didn't answer for awhile, and Finn thoughts already roaming around to find if there's any mistake in his words before that might hurt Finley's feeling. But after a while, Finley answered...

"Thank you...I appreciate it so much... Father" Finley said the last part with a wide and happy smile.

Finn almost didn't believe his ears of what he just heard. Finley was calling him a father and he looks so...happy. Finn also happy inside and outside, he hugged his new son with a tire, while Finley hugged his hood. Finn was happy that he finally find a family. While Finley is happy because he have a family again. Finn and Finley was happy for the same reason...

From now on, they would never be alone again...

A.N : thank you for everyone who spare their time to read this fanfiction. I try my best to keep the feelings alive in this fanfic. Also, I don't own any of Cars characters. I only own my ocs. See you in next chapter!


	4. Stanley Lorenzo Vienson : Chapter 3

A.N : First of all, I like to thank everyone so much to spare their time reading this fanfiction. I also like to thank FeatherSunfire for reviewing my fanfiction, it was one of things that keeps me motivated to write faster , so thank youu so muchhh. So without furder adue, this is chapter 3!

 **Stanley** **Lorenzo** **Vienson:** **Chapter** **3**

 **At** **the** **baseball** **field...**

6 years old Stanley was at the baseball field to practice for the upcoming game when suddenly his father called him to get changed. Stanley did as he was told. Then his father took him to the place where he used to do some warmer up laps before racing. But what Stanley doesn't know, is that he will experience the same feeling when his mother died, again on this day. This day, is the same day when Silver and Finley were sent to the Cars world...

Now Stanley already changed to his usual clothes, which is a long sleeves white shirt, black shirt that he buttoned, black long pants, black shoes, and black socks. Stanley is a 6 year old boy with black hair and brown eyes. So his clothes matches his hair colour.

When Stanley and his father reached the place, which is a track, his father looked around his surroundings with a cautious look. Then when he felt that they were alone, he threw a thing that look like a little blue ball on the center of the track. When the blue ball touched the ground, it immediately change into some kind of blue swirling portal.

Stanley was amazed by the blue swirling portal. He never see one before. But his amazement have to be cut short with some shoutings by someone else he doesn't recognize a single bit...

"He's right here! Get him!" one of that people said.

Stanley's father become a little panic with all the shoutings, but then calm his nerves down and then said to his son...

"Stanley, listen to me. I know you don't want to be alone and so do I. But I have to do this for your own safety..." Stanley's father said and then push his son into the portal. But he managed to slip a pair of black fingerless gloves into his son back pocket pants. Stanley was shock by his father actions, he still could heard his father last words before the portal close...

"Find your soul partner Stanley, and...I love you so much..." his father last words, and then he saw that some people, that he recognized as the royal guards, captured his father.

Stanley scream,"Nooooo!" before the portal close in front of him.

Stanley's mind was raging with anger and fear. Anger because of what the royal guards did to his father, and fear about what's going to happen to him. He remembered about the soul partner things. Of course he remembers, because it's one of the cultures or customs in Uplanders world that had to be taught to a child since the child was 3 years old. It's the rules there. Well that one rule might actually become usefull for his father last request to him.

By the end of the portal, Stanley knew that he will fall head first if he didn't change his current position, which is upside down from the exit of the portal. So when the portal open, Stanley roll flip, so his feet touch the ground nicely. Now, he need to find what his father ask him to...

Finding his soul partner...

So eventually, the good news is now he know where he is by his father last words, which is "finding his soul partner", so that means he's at the Cars world. But the bad news is, there are a lot of vehicles in the Cars world and he doesn't know how to find his one soul partner.

Well he does hope that the "bond" between the Uplanders and the vehicle that soul partners will work and help him with this quest. But for now, he have to find a place to get away from the rain...

Stanley was very lost in his deep thoughts, he didn't even notice that he was standing under the rain until he noticed it. Stanley look around and then found an enourmous place that seems to be empty for a while, so he went there.

After he went there, he finally noticed that the enormous place is a very large garage. But when Stanley's still looking around, someone or rather something open the garage door. Stanley stay frozen in the middle of the room for no reason at all, but he has a feeling that he needs to stay put, so he is.

The thing, which happened to be a jet, open the garage door and stroll in. Once he was inside the garage, he closed the door, and when he turned around, he was surprised to see an Uplanders in his hanger. But he was more surprised when suddenly, he's changing form into a human form.

The jet's human form is a man, with black silvery hair, and wears a black and silver jacket, a black shirt underneath it, yellowish greenish google, black fingerless gloves, black pants, black socks and black shoes.

But what catches Stanley's eyes the most is the black fingerless gloves, that thing is similiar to the ones that his father managed to slip into his back pocket pants. Now Stanley remembered that gloves and then pull it out from his back pocket. He stared at it and then didn't notice that he let a tear slip away, roll on his cheek. He only notices it when the jet that turns into a human, managed to say...

"What's wrong little boy?"the jet managed to say.

Stanley noticed the tear and then wipe it up with his sleeve and then said...

"Nothing"

The jet wasn't convinced and then said...

"That stray tear wasn't nothing little boy"

"Why do you care anyway? I'm just a stranger that just got here" Stanley replied with a little snap.

"Here, it happens to be my hanger. And you little boy, is my soul partner by the way I see it" the jet said in a statement tone.

Stanley was shocked. He just notice that the jet is his soul partner when the jet told him. His head is must be full with emotions right now if he didn't even notice that in the first place.

"Sorry, it's just..., lots of things happens in one day. I didn't notice about the soul partner thing until you mention it...and I didn't mean to snap at you too" Stanley said with a sigh. The jet must have notice his tired face, so the jet said...

"Well, it's already night time and I think it might have past your bedtime in your world, so I think I can wait for the explanation in the morning" the jet said kindly with a smile.

"In the morning?" Stanley was confused.

"Yes, in the morning. What? You think I will allowed you to wonder off alone in the rain at night time? That's not going to happen young boy" the jet said in a serious tone, but made it into a humorous tone in the end. The jet finally manage to change back into his jet form, so he tower over Stanley. Stanley was a little intimidate now because of the size differences, but he knew that the jet won't hurt him, so he asked his final question for the day before going to sleep...

"So, I haven't catch your name?"

"My apology for not introducing earlier, my name is Siddeley, and it's nice to meet you..." Siddeley the jet said with a kind smile in his British accent, but trailed off when he notice that he doesn't know the boy's name.

"Oh, ehmm, sorry I haven't introduce myself too. My name is Stanley, nice to meet you too Siddeley" Stanley said in his western American accent.

"Well we have the same letter S for our first alphabet in our first name, and I change into a human when I near you for the first time. So there's only only one way to confirm it again" Siddeley said. Then he tried to change to his human form and change back to his jet form. He did it.

"So..., I guess we're soul partner to each other" Stanley said in a statement tone.

"Yes. And one more thing Stanley..." Siddeley said.

"Yeah?" Stanley asked.

"How old are you? You seems to be a lot too young to be wonder off by your own and where are your parents?" Siddeley asked in a curiousity and concerned.

Stanley hesitated, but he knew that Siddeley won't drop the subject, so he said...

"I'm 6 years old. For my parents whereabouts, my mother died when I was 2 years old and for my father..., I didn't know what happen to him after today..." Stanley said with a lot of sadness in his voice.

Siddeley noticed this, and then said...

"Well you can tell me in the morning then. But right now, let's get some sleep, you look so tired out" Siddeley said with a kind smile.

Siddeley then rolled onto a big black mattress on the back of the hanger and he also grab a little blanket but big enough for Stanley. He told Stanley to sleep beside him under the blanket so he won't get cold at night. Stanley do as he was told and then in a mere seconds, he already fell asleep. Siddeley noticed it and then chuckled quietly. Then he too, fell asleep for the rest he deserves for the day.

In the next morning, Siddeley woke up first than Stanley. But when Siddeley rolled out from the mattress, the mattress became bumpy and it woke Stanley's up and he can't go back to sleep again. Stanley grumbled quietly about that and that makes Siddeley chuckled a little.

"Come on, your grumble won't help you get your sleep back you know" Siddeley said with a chuckle. Stanley agreed reluctantly, by getting up from the mattress.

Then Siddeley went to his kitchen to make some breakfast. When Stanley noticed what Siddeley was doing, Stanley, being a curious 6 years old, wonder off around the big hanger. Siddeley didn't notice about that and keep cooking.

Stanley soon enough found himself was lost in that big hanger. But he doesn't want Siddeley to notice, so he tried finding himself a way out of that dark room, which is kind of like a storage room. He tried to remember his way around but he was lost. Stanley have a bad memory about being lost alone. So his mind telling him to find a way out and he's doing it in a very bad way. In a frantic mode.

Soon enough Siddeley notice that his little charge is gone because of the quiet atmosphere. As a professional spy, he knew that his little charge must have gone lost in that big hanger, so he drove around the hanger until he found the storage room.

Stanley, who still franticly afraid, heard that there's some kind of engine sound, so he knew right away that Siddeley is near by. His guts told him not to yell for help, but his frantic mind told him to yell for help. So Stanley, listen to his frantic mind and then said...

"Si-Siddeley?" Stanley asked in a quiver voice. Siddeley noticed the quiver and become concerned instantly.

"Stanley? It's me. Where are you?" Siddeley answered.

"I-I'm in t-the storage r-room" Stanley said still in a quiver voice.

Siddeley then went into the dark storage room and turn on the light. There he found Stanley in the middle of the room, trembling. Siddeley saw this and become more concerned.

"Stanley, what's wrong?" Siddeley asked gently, while drove closer to the boy.

"N-Nothing" Stanley said almost instantly. Siddeley of course, wasn't convince with that even a single bit.

"That trembling of yours, isn't nothing young man" Siddeley said in a more stern voice, but still held the concerned tone in it too.

Stanley didn't answer and tried his best to avoid to look at Siddeley's eyes. Siddeley however noticed that. Then, he lowered down his head, nudge Stanley's face gently, so he won't look away.

"Stanley, I know you are a strong and a brave boy. But that doesn't mean you have to bury everything in yourselves. You have to let it all out sometimes" Siddeley said gently.

Stanley can't hold it again and cry softly on the jet's nose. Siddeley let him cry for awhile, then he while carrying Stanley on his nose, went out of the room and went to the kitchen.

Siddeley gently slid off Stanley from his nose and put him on the ground gently. Then he put a pancake in front of Stanley. Stanley stared at it and then look at Siddeley in a confused look. Siddeley know what that confuse look mean, so he said...

"What? You think I will let you starving? And don't even think that I will let you skip breakfast" Siddeley said in humorous and stern tone in the end. While Stanley was stunned by Siddeley excellent observation skill.

"Wait. How did you know that I want to skip breakfast?" Stanley asked.

"Because of your 'looks' when you look at me. Eyes never lies boy" Siddeley said smirking. Stanley then just ate his breakfast, and so did Siddeley. After they all done, Siddeley started to talk...

"Alright Stanley, just like what I told you yesterday. Can you explain how did you get here?" Siddeley asked in a curious tone.

Stanley eventually told Siddeley about what happen yesterday, from when his father took him to the old racing track and ends when he reached the part when he met Siddeley.

Stanley knew that from Siddeley's look, he still got a lot of explaining to do, especially about what happened this morning at the storage room. Sure enough, Siddeley asked...

"Okay. But what happened to you this morning? You look so afraid when you are alone in the storage room. You seems to be traumatized about getting lost..." Siddeley said, concerned.

Stanley hesitated. But he tell Siddeley eventually...

"It's...It's because...that when the first time I was lost...I also lose my mother forever in the same day..." Stanley stop there and he didn't want to continue because he can feel that his tears is rolling down on his cheeks...

Siddeley nuzzled him gently and Stanley lean on it. They stay like this for awhile and then Siddeley said...

"Stanley, I-I've been thinking about this since after you told me yesterday about your parents. Even when you only mentioned them in the slighest, I already can imagine the rest of it, which...you are alone by yourselves..." Siddeley said in a very concerned tone.

"It-It's fine actually...I can handle being alone by myself...But how did you know and could imagine the rest of it?" Stanley asked.

"Of course I could, I'm a spy" Siddeley said and chuckled a little.

"Oh..." Stanley said.

"Well, what I mean to tell you, is that, I can't let you leave by your own...and alone...I want you to stay here..." Siddeley said. While Stanley was shocked.

"But..why?" Stanley managed to say.

"I...well since you came to my hanger, I can feel the bond of our soul partners, and that bond, makes me consider you as my own...as my own little son..." Siddeley said. While Stanley still in his shock mode.

"You...you mean it? You want me... to stay here? And you want me...y-you consider me...as your...son?" Stanley said in disbelief.

"Yes. I want to and I love to have you...as my son..." Siddeley said. Stanley didn't believe of what he heard. But he can see that Siddeley's eyes held no lies. So he finally said...

"Can I...ask you one more thing?" Stanley asked.

"Sure thing boy. What is it?" Siddeley said in a gentle smile.

"You..you won't let me be alone...right?" Stanley asked.

"Even in all eternity...I won't. Whether you like it or not, I will always be there for you, son" Siddeley said with a smile.

Stanley can't hold it back anymore and then hug his new guardian on his jet nose. Siddeley chuckled and nuzzled the little boy lovingly.

Well they are, perfect for each other...

 **After a week...**

Siddeley went to the HQ with his adoptive son, Stanley. The vehicles at the HQ, who are all spies, aren't very surprise when they see an Uplanders, because they knew that the Uplanders are still alive in one way or another, so, here they are...

Siddeley was waiting for someone to come, while Stanley tried to entertain himself by trying to wonder off alone. But his new father won't let him of course.

"Stanley, for the last time, just sit right here and don't wonder off alone. He will be here in any minute" Siddeley said in a stern voice. Stanley just sighed and then sit right next to Siddeley.

After ten minutes or so, there's a bluish grayish Aston Martin and beside him walk a...

"Wait a minute, there's another Uplanders? And not just a random Uplanders...you are..." Stanley said and then there's some kind of little light from Stanley's back. From there a pair of black wings shows up, then he fly to a certain height for awhile. The other Uplanders, who look smaller and younger than Stanley, do the same thing, and from his back appears a pair of blue wings.

So the Uplanders actually appears like a human, but they can show their wings or just vanish it. So if they want to use their wings, there will be a little light from their back where the wings will show up. But if they didn't use their wings, the wings will just vanished like there's never a wing right there at all on their back. Their wings colour is just like their hair colours.

So the two Uplanders are staring at each other. Light orange eyes and brown eyes meet. Then the smaller and younger Uplanders exclaimed.

"Stanley?"

"Finley?" Stanley exclaimed also.

"Bu-But how did you?..." Finley said.

"What the..." Stanley said.

"You are here as well?" both of them exclaim in unison. Then they both hugging each other in the air with the tightest hug they could do to each other. After that, they both released from each other, and then notice the confused jet and the curious Aston Martin, staying there speechless.

The two Uplanders, are grinning wide now, and they introduce each other to their respective guardians and soul partners.

"Dad, this is one of my best friend from the Uplanders world, his name is Finley" Stanley said with a wide smile to his father the jet.

"And Dad, this is one of my best friend from the Uplanders world, his name is Stanley" Finley said to his father, who is the Aston Martin.

Both vehicles chuckled to see their energics sons and then the Aston Martin say...

"Well I can see clearly that you both know each other very well" the Aston Martin car said in his British accent with a smile.

"Yep" Siddeley agreed and also smiling.

"Well actually, there's more of us here" Finley said.

"Really?" Stanley said in disbelief.

"Yes, well...Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you, this is my soul partner and adoptive father, his name is Finn Mcmissile" Finley said.

"Nice to meet you sir. This is my soul partner and my adoptive father aswell, his name is Siddeley" Stanley said to Finley.

"Nice to meet you sir" Finley said.

"Nice to meet you too" Finn and Siddeley said in unison.

"So, you two know each other?" Finley said refering to Finn and Siddeley.

"Yes, we both are partners in our line of work, which is as spies" Finn said. Both Uplanders nodded at that.

"So what do you mean there's more of us here?" Stanley asked.

"Well my father told me that there will be more of us here at the Cars world. They also escaping from the royal secretary and try to find their soul partners as well" Finley said with a hint of sadness in his voice when he mentioned his father.

"Speaking of the royal secretary, then that means this was all the king's doing?" Stanley said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No. The royal secretary betrayed the king and took advantage with the guards that helping him to claim the ruler's place. So he can rule the Uplanders world" Finley said explaining. He once heard about his father saying this to his mother, so he knows.

"Oh..., but then that means..." Stanley said.

"He already captured the king and the queen aswell" Finley said regretfully.

"I hope all of our other group members is okay..." Stanley said.

"Group members?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, we actually are in one group. It actually contains 7 members. But the royal secretary killed one of us, so it only contains 6 members now" Finley said.

"What kind of group is it?" Siddeley asked.

"The 7 of us actually meet with each other because of our parents job, which is the leaders from their groups. But we the children, friends with each other in a quick time, so we are actually the leaders children group" Stanley said.

"What do you mean by the leaders of their groups?" Finn asked.

"Well we the Uplanders, have a unique culture or customs. So, one of it, is that the child from their parents, will follow one of their parents job in the future. It's like a heritage, because the job will just flow in our gens. So we actually have the skills from our own parents" Finley said.

"And because of that, there are like some groups, like the mechanics group, firefighters group, racers group, polices group, spies group, actors group, and many more" Stanley said.

"Then in the future, the members will be replace by us the children, who will follow our parents footprints professions" Finley said.

"Well our parents, are the leaders from their own professions group. My father is the leader from the racers group" Stanley said.

"And my father is the leader from the secret spies group. Together, the parents from 7 of us, held a meeting or only a usual conversations. And from that, the 7 of us met with each other and slowly became a group" Finley finished.

Finn and Siddeley nodded at all times, tried to understand the new informations to their head. For them, this is like a one step closer to know about their charges or rather be called now, their sons.

So the 4 of them talk with each other for that day and both the Uplanders are happy that they finally met with each other, so they have a friend to keep them accompany now.

But their adventure will just begin...

A.N : I don't own Cars or Planes characters, just my ocs the Uplanders. I tried my best for the accents btw. Thank you for reading! Wait for me in the next chapter!


	5. Darren Robin Sydney : Chapter 4

**To** **FeatherSunfire** : I love all of your reviews, your reviews is the most motivating to keeps me writing faster, thank youu very muchh. I'am so glad that you like my stories here. Hopes you keep reading!

Well without further adue, this is chapter 4!

 **Darren** **Robin** **Sydney** **: Chapter** **4**

 **At** **the** **hospital...**

Darren Robin Sydney is a 6 year old boy, with brown hair and orange eyes. His usual clothing are a brown tie, brown vest that he unbuttoned, brown flat cap, white long sleeves shirt, black long pants, black socks, and black shoes. He was at the hospital to accompany his father just like the other days. But today, isn't going to be the same day like the other days. Today is the same day when Silver, Finley, and Stanley were sent to the Cars world.

Darren was studying a basic chemistry from a book when he waited for his father at the hallway in the hospital, in front of his father office room. Darren always love lots of things about doctors, chemistry, biology, and stuffs like that. Everyone knew that he will follow his father's foot prints or professions as a future job, because he will never become like his mother. Besides, his mother is a princess, the little sister of the current king. Darren will never follow his mother foot prints and become a prince. That was entirely impossible.

Besides, Darren is already satisfied with just become the little princess' cousin. He loves his little cousin so much. Darren always come to the palace at the weekend to visit the little princess, whose younger than him for 2 years. So Darren is just like a big brother to the little princess than just a cousin.

Little did he know, it will be a long time when he will meet his little cousin again...

Darren was learning about Arrhenius when his father went out from his office room at the hospital, abruptly. Darren was confused, because his father is usually a very calm person he had ever know. Darren never even once saw his father scared to his life like this.

Darren was confused, yet curious. But his curiousity have to wait, because his father immediately pulled his hand and then ran to the storage room at the hospital. Darren can't find any words to say even after his father locked the storage room door.

After his father locked the door, his father immediately threw some kind of ball to the middle of the storage room. Darren still silent and just stare weirdly at the ball, which become a blue swirling portal now. Darren is count as one quiet person, and he got it from his father calm and collected personality, so his father didn't question him when he was still silent.

His father looked at Darren for one last time that he will treasure all the time. A 6 years old boy, who was still holding a thick chemistry book and just stare at the portal silently. Darren physics and personality is just like his father, but Darren also got his mother personality, which is kind and caring. His father is kind and caring too, but his mother is the most kind and caring person, Darren ever knows.

But then there's a sudden hard knock at the door. Darren and his father, both turned to look at the door. They both have the same feeling about this...

Someone bad is at the door, and by the sound of it, they didn't have a good intention.

Darren's father is the first one to move. He pushed Darren into the portal, while saying...

"I love you Darren. Me and your mother both. Please, have a good life at the Cars world and find your soul partner there. Your bond will lead you to him. For the one who did this chaos..., I think you know who..."

Then right on cue, the portal's close. Darren was shocked and speechless. He thought and rewind all his father's last words to him in the portal. The one thing which bothering him so much is...

"For the one who did this chaos..., I think you know who..."

That very last words of his father. Darren can't really think about someone who will lead a silent chaos. Which no random people will know. Darren knows about the chaos because he heard that from when his father talk to his mother about it. But Darren can't put up a person who will lead that kind of chaos. He then have the sudden feeling that the answer is in his father conversation with his mother before, which is not too long ago. He tried to rewind it and found one person that will likely have a similiar motive to start the silent chaos...

The royal secretary...

Darren should've know..., his parents never like that royal secretary and so do the king's family. That royal secretary always wants to be the ruler of the Uplanders world. It was his evil dream, to bring down the king and the people who didn't support him. But the only people who know about this things are only the leaders of their own professions. Random people didn't know about the royal secretary and all the royal secretary arguments with the leaders of the professions.

Well Darren can only hope that his parents was okay and hope that the people of the Uplanders world, aren't going to put the royal secretary in charge of the Uplanders world...

At the end of the portal, Darren can see some kind of... desert? Well he doesn't know. He just hope he can find his soul partner...

So Darren jump out from the portal. Just like what he suspected, Darren does end up in some kind of desert. But then when he looked around, he can see a little town. So Darren went there to at least find some water or food. Because he hasn't eat anything since morning and now he was starving and thirsty.

So Darren went to that little town, but when he reach there, he collapsed. It's in the same time when the townsfolk come out and see him collapsed. The last thing he saw is a blue hornet car, who drove closer to him.

 **5** **hours** **later...**

Darren woke up slowly and found out that he's on someones bed. But when he look around his surroundings, he noticed that he is in some kind of hospital. When Darren tried to regain his last memory about when he's collapsed, a blue hornet car drove in and looked very relieved when he saw the boy is already waking up.

But when the blue hornet car drove closer, his eyes become stern and then he asked Darren something, that Darren wish he isn't going to ask...

"When was the last time you eat boy?" the blue hornet car asked in a stern expression. That expression reminded Darren with his father expression when he caught Darren didn't eat anything in one day.

Darren is a healthy boy, but he is very hard to get hungry. Once he eat, he didn't eat again until 24 hours pass. But that usually impossible when you have a father as a doctor, that keep track your meal time.

So Darren was a little confuse with the stern face that the blue hornet car gave him. So Darren, in a full hesitance just mumble a little. The blue hornet car clearly wasn't satisfy with the mumble that Darren gave him and just said...

"Speak up boy, I can't even hear you"

Then Darren speak again, but louder and the blue hornet car can hear him...

"Yesterday afternoon..." Darren said in a full hesitance. Darren was confused though, he never feel so nervous around other people. He usually acted like this when his father caught him didn't eat anything. But this car isn't his father. Well whatever the reason is, this car make Darren feel so guilty about not eating anything for all day. He doesn't know why, but he can feel that there's some kind of bond between him and the car. He want to ask the car about it, but he seems can't find his voice.

"You need to eat now boy, and I won't allowed you to get starving like before at the main road" the blue hornet car said.

"I'm... starving?" Darren said, a little confused. He usually can keep up until tomorrow without eating anything.

"Yes boy. Now come, you think you can stand up?" the blue hornet car said with a kind tone.

"I guess..." Darren said and then try to stand up on his feet. He almost lost his balance, but the blue hornet car caught him so he didn't fall.

"T-thank you" Darren said.

"No problem boy. But I think those feet of yours won't make it to the Flo's place, so hop on and sit" the blue car said while motioned Darren to sit on his hood. Darren did so but a little hesitate. The blue car noticed his hesitation and then said...

"Don't worry, you won't get fall, I promise" the blue hornet car said gently. So Darren, just did as he was told. But then he asked...

"I-I didn't mean to be rude, but..why are you so nice to me? And...why do you care about me so much? I'm just a stranger..." Darren said, but being cut in the middle by the blue hornet car.

"I won't say you were a stranger boy. Because in fact, you are my soul partner" the blue hornet car said and he's smiling. It seems that the blue hornet car is so happy that he found out about his soul partner.

"W-we...soul partner to each other?" Darren asked incredulously.

"Yes. You want a proof?" the blue hornet car asked. Darren nodded.

Then the blue hornet car, suddenly changed into a middle age man with a bluish white hair and light blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt, a blue racing jacket, dark blue long pants, black socks, and black shoes. When he changed into his human form, he holds Darren's little body in his hands. So when he changed into a human, Darren was shocked. Darren stared the man in an incredulously stare. The man, just chuckled at Darren's reaction and then turned back into his car form. Darren is back on his hood, but he still stare at the car in disbelieve. The car knew that the boy wasn't fully convinced that he is his soul partner. So the car asked him a question, which will be a final and a living truth proof. So the car asked...

"What is your name boy?"

Darren hesitated. But he knew that this could be the final proof for the soul partner thing. So he said...

"Darren...and what's your name mister?" Darren asked. The car only smirked and then said...

"Doc. Doc Hudson. Well, what do you know, we really do are soul partner to each other" Doc said smiling. Darren can only stared at him but managed to smile too. The name was a living and final proof that they both are soul partner to each other. They have the same first alphabet for their first name, which is D.

"Well I think it's enough proof and talking. We can talk more later, but now, let's get that tummy of yours full enough to restore your energy back again" Doc said with a kind smile.

Then both of them drove to Flo's place. When the townsfolk saw Darren was okay, they were very relieved. Flo offered him lots of food, like breads, soup, and some fruits. Darren wants to decline it, but Doc's stern face stop him from doing that and just eat his food. Cars world seems to still have the Uplanders food instead of oil. The vehicles sometimes eat the Uplanders food too, so there's no problem.

In the end, Darren managed to finish a chicken soup, 2 breads, an apple, and an orange. Doc was satisfied with that and they both went back to the clinic. Then Darren asked him if he could look around the town, Doc was hesitate at first because Darren just recovered from his weak state, but he finally let Darren go with a lots of warnings, like don't go too far, be back before dinner, and other things like that.

After like 15 minutes of lectures, Doc finally let Darren go. Darren gladly went outside the clinic soon after Doc finished his lectures. Doc only chuckled on that and then he went back to his work.

Darren then took a walk on the street to see the townsfolk shops and stuffs. He then went to the waterfall, which he can see by standing on the bridge. Then he begin to think about something...

Why did he has to ask Doc permission to go looking around the town? Why was Doc's stern gaze reminded him of his father? Why Doc care so much about him? He knows that they are soul partner to each other, but still... And most of all, why is Doc reminding him so much about his father?

Darren's brain went around just to think of that and Darren was so deep in thought, he didn't even notice that the sky it's getting darker. Darren finally noticed that is already dark when he noticed he can't really see his surroundings. He finally went back to his senses and then went to the town. Darren ran of course, because he remembered Doc lectures remind him to go back to the clinic before dark.

But of course, Darren was already too late. Doc was parked there in front of the clinic waiting for him and of course Doc was mad, because Darren just disobey his orders. Doc ushered him inside the clinic. When they was in, Doc scolded and lectured him again. Darren was completely understand that it was his own fault that he got this lectures and scolding, but what he doesn't understand is, why Doc even wants to worry about his whereabouts? And his conditions, especially when Doc told Darren to finished his food earlier.

Doc lectures aren't done yet, but Darren pushed his luck by cutting in the lectures, by asking...

"Why do you care so much about me?" Darren asked in a more curious tone. Doc of course, stopped his lecture abruptly when Darren asked that. Darren can't say he wasn't expecting that though.

"What?" Doc asked, just to confirm that his hearings didn't fool him.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Darren said, repeated it.

"I thought we already done with that question" Doc said a little rude, but Darren didn't back down so easily. He wants answer, he will get one.

"No, what I mean is not about the soul partner things. Why do you care so much about me, like, well...a father?" Darren asked.

Doc was silent for a moment, and then he said...

"I..I actually didn't know either. I usually was a grumpy car, but when I saw you on the main road before, that soul partner bond of ours..., it makes me feel.., responsible for you. I'm not feel so grumpy around you, and the bond.., makes me feel that I need to be stern at you, like when I told you to eat. You...you are like a son that I will never had" Doc said, confessed all of the thoughts that he kept in his heart.

Darren was silent though. Doc knew that there was somethings wrong, so he asked...

"That reminds me though. Where are your parents boy?" Doc asked gently.

Darren was quiet for a moment. He was hesitate. But he knew that he can trust Doc, so he finally told him all of thing that happened before at the hospital in the Uplanders world. How his father feel panicked and then pulled him to the storage room, how he finally knew who was the culprit for all of that, and then Darren end it when he collapsed at the main road.

Doc who listened to it so intently, finally spoke...

"I didn't mean to be rude and selfless my boy, but...then your parents..." Doc didn't dare to finish it, but Darren knew what Doc meant to say. So Darren said...

"I think...they already gone...well.., honestly, I don't know. With the royal secretary rudeness personality, I don't think they will be okay...the royal secretary always act fast and didn't think twice if he wants to hurt people, so..." but Darren didn't want to finish it. Instead, a soft tear rolled down on his cheek and another. Darren wiped it with his shirt sleeve and try to hold the tears, but Doc noticed it and then said...

"Don't hold your tears boy. It is best if they come out" Doc said softly.

Darren didn't want to hold it anymore, so he cried softly. Doc comforts him by nuzzling him gently and whispered him some comfort words. After a few minutes, Darren finally stop crying and then he said...

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to..." Darren tried to say, but Doc cut him short, he said...

"It's okay my boy. Sometimes everyone have their own time to break down. Trust me boy, I know how it feels" Doc said while nuzzling Darren gently to comfort him.

They stay like that for a moment. Darren was finally relaxed a bit, while Doc was so deep in his thoughts. After a couple of moments, Doc finally said...

"Darren" Doc said. That got Darren's attention, and they both realized that this is the first time Doc called his first name. Doc continued...

"Would you like...to be my boy? As...my son?" Doc asked. Darren was shocked though.

"W-what?" Darren asked in disbelief.

"I don't want you to lose hope with your parents whereabouts, but for now, would you like to be part of my family? I can't let you wonder off by yourselfs...and my soul partner bond with you, seems to tell me that you are very reckless sometimes..., you need someone to look after you for now..and I want to be that someone...I want to take care of you, as my son, my little boy. Would you..let me?" Doc said, confessing all of his thoughts.

Darren didn't need to think twice. He just hugged the blue car as best as he could to say his answer. Doc who knew what the gesture means, smile and then returned the gesture by nuzzling him softly.

Doc knows that he can't replace Darren's parents. But at least he will try to take care of this boy and raise him, like a father would. Doc finally found his family. His son and his soul partner...

A.N : I don't own Cars or Planes characters, I only owned my ocs which is the Uplanders. Hope you enjoy this. I'll see you in next chapter!


	6. Bluey Fiora Quenston : Chapter 5

A.N : admiral blue is a colour. You can search it on the internet.

 **To** **FeatherSunfire** : Thank you so much for your reviews, I appreciate it so much. Hope you keep reading!

 **Bluey** **Fiora** **Quenston** **:** **Chapter** **5**

 **At** **Bluey's** **house...**

Bluey is a 3 years old girl with an admiral long blue hair and a pair of gorgeus pink eyes, not too dark and not too light. She's wearing a white long sleeves shirt, an admiral blue cardigan, a dark blue long skirts, white socks, and a pair of white and black converse sneakers.

Wearing long skirts or dresses for girls and women, is one of the cultures or customs in Uplanders world. The girls and women there, aren't allowed to use pants or jeans just like the boys.

Well 3 years old Bluey is playing by herself in her backyard while waiting for her father to come home. Bluey's father is a professional firefighter and the leader of it , so when there's a fire, Bluey's father has to be there to put it out. Well because of this, Bluey usually alone in her house and play by herself, but she doesn't mind about it, because she understands about her father's dangerous work. So, as long as her father went back home safely, she was very happy and fine with it.

While for Bluey's mother..., she died after giving birth to Bluey. That day was the most heart breaking day for Bluey's father. But Bluey's father didn't stay mourning forever because he knows that his child needs him. So, Bluey's father raise Bluey by himself and he did a pretty good job with it.

But no one knows that today, will be like the same day when Bluey's mother gone... This day is the same day when Silver, Finley, Stanley, and Darren were sent to the Cars world...

Bluey was playing by herself in the backyard when suddenly, she smells some smoke coming from inside the house. Bluey was scared and panicked, but she remembered what her father told her to always keep calm. So she did try. Well one problem solved, but the second problem is...

How to put out the fire?

Bluey didn't know how to put out the fire and her father certainly didn't teach her that yet. She's become more panicked when every second passed. But suddenly, her father came. Bluey was relieved, but her relief can't be there any longer. Because her father just pulled her in to the house, where the fire is certainly still raging.

Bluey was very confused though. Because her father just pulled her IN to the house, when people normally get OUT from the house. But Bluey didn't dare to protest because her father seems to be in so much stress and look terrified. Bluey never see her father like this before, but she stay quiet about it and didn't dare to question him, especially when there is some raging fire near you.

They finally reached the living room, which is the place of the source of the fire. Bluey's father didn't waste anytime. He threw a ball at the middle of the room, which later turned into a blue swirling portal, then he pulled Bluey aside, and then put both of his hands on Bluey's shoulders. Then he said...

"Bluey, I never want to do this, but I have too, to keep you safe. I love you so much and I proud of you. I'm certain your mother does too, but you can't be in this world any longer. This place isn't safe for you anymore and dangerous. I will send you to the Cars world. There, you have to find your soul partner, and he or she will protect you and take care of you. Please, have a good life there and don't come back into this world. Now, take this..." Bluey's father said in a very regretful tone, while giving Bluey a big dark red ribbon and some clothes.

"When you finally get to the Cars world, put this clothes on and tie your hair with this red ribbon in a ponytail, then if you could...braid it, so no one will recognize you or find you there" Bluey's father said in a very sad tone. But he keeps his voice strong, so his daughter can have some courage from it.

Then Bluey's father pushed the still shocked and speechless Bluey into the portal. The portal closed just right when the fire was getting to her father. Bluey, being a 3 years old and all, cried so hard. But her temptation didn't stop there...

When the portal was opened and Bluey jumped from it, she noticed that she was in the middle of a big fire and in the middle of the forest. Smokes is everywhere and Bluey's eyes become more watery.

Bluey's mind can't really think straight anymore. Her farther is gone. She was alone. She doesn't know where she is. She is in the middle of a big fire. She just learn about soul partners few weeks ago and she certainly doesn't know how to find one. She's tired. Her eyes is watery and her throat felt so dry because of the smoke. She is lost and most of all...

She can't be with her father anymore...

Finally her 3 year old mind can't hold it anymore and then she cried there...

 **Meanwhile** **at** **the** **Piston** **Peak** **Air** **Attack** **base...**

"All aircraft, we got a wild fire near the Augerin Canyon. Repeat, we got a wild fire near the Augerin Canyon" Patch said from the tower with the speaker.

"Okay everyone, let's load up!" Maru said. Everyone is fastly enough getting ready. The aircrafts were being load up with retardant and water by Maru, while the smokejumpers went inside Cabbie.

Then all of them except Maru and Patch, went to the spotted wild fire. Their chief, Blade Ranger, is already there, because he is the one who spot the fire first and then told it to Patch, so technically he's already there.

Blade immediately speak some orders to his team to put out the fire. Then Balde hear a voice. But it wasn't a voice, it is mostly like, a cry. And by the sound of it, it's a child's cry. Blade can't think of a reason why there's a child in the middle of the fire, but he won't leave whoever it is, there alone. Blade is going to save it and he's intent to do it.

Blade has to think fast, or the vehicle in there will explode or died from suffocation from the smoke. He then flew into the middle of the fire, where the source of the cry was. When he reached there, he was surprised by what his eyes saw...

An Uplanders...

And by the size of it, it was still a child. Blade learn about it in his history class before when he was in senior high school. But Blade didn't have the time to think about it all over. Even though it wasn't a vehicle, it still can suffocate from all the smoke and the smoke is getting thick.

Blade didn't waste anytime. He open up his hatch and let out his hoist. He managed to grab the Uplanders shirt with his hoist and then pulled it up. Blade was surprised though by the very light weight. It's just like, he just pulled up a feather.

After they were in the safe distance from the fire, Blade pulled his hoist cable up and automaticly pulled the Uplanders up too. He settled the Uplanders in his hatch and then closed it.

After a while, the team managed to put out the fire. Then they all went back to the base. When Blade reached the base, he immediately went into his hanger. After that, he opened his hoist hatch door to let the Uplanders out. The Uplanders did come out, and when it did, Blade was very surprised with it's small body. He wonder though...

"What is your name?" Blade asked. The Uplanders only stared at him for a while with her solemn eyes and then said...

"Bluey" Bluey said shortly. Blade noticed that there's somethings different about her, but he can't put a word about it.

Suddenly, when Blade went closer to her, he changed into a human form. Blade was very shocked and Bluey just gasped a little, before the light in her eyes died again...

Blade's human form is a man, with a red hair and icy blue eyes. He wears a red firefighter helmet, a red, white, and black firefighter jacket, a white T-shirt, black pants, black socks, and black mountain shoes.

Blade then thought about changing back into his helicopter form, then he managed to change back. Blade knew what it means though...

That means he is soul partner with this little girl...

What makes Blade feels weird is that, he felt a sudden feeling to protect this child, to take care of her, and love her. He feels so... Overprotective to her... Like...

A father would to their daughter...

But Bluey, didn't have a slight interest about this soul partner things and just stand there with solemn eyes. Blade thought that maybe the child didn't know about the soul partner things yet because of her young age. So he told her about the soul partner things that he knew, but Bluey still stay silent, no reaction, and most of all, she still stared at an empty space with solemn eyes with no lights in it. When Blade finished telling her about the soul partner things, he waited for Bluey's reaction. But what Bluey does, surprise Blade...

"Why do you care anyway! I don't care about this soul partner things! I don't care about this world! I don't care about the fire! I don't care about all of this!" Bluey cried. Blade was shocked and almost scold her for it, but when he saw her breaking down like that and crying, his eyes softened a little. Then Bluey murmured...

"I...I just...I just want my father back...I want him back..." Bluey cried softly. Blade wasn't mad anymore and rather concerned. When Bluey's cry turn into sniffle, Blade asked...

"Where is your father now Bluey?" Blade asked softly, afraid that she might break down again.

"I...I...I don't know..." Bluey said crying again. Blade do his best to comfort her. After a while, Bluey's cry already turned into sniffles. Blade, who didn't want to see her sad again, just asked kindly...

"How old are you Bluey?" Blade asked.

"Three" Bluey said shortly. She remembered by then, that she has been rude with Blade before, so she said...

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you before...I..I didn't mean to..." Bluey said, apologized. Blade was touched though. He didn't expect Bluey to apologized to him in her statement now. Blade was clearly understand though, why she snapped at him before. He knows that her mind isn't in a stable mode, but in a frantic mode, especially because she was in the middle of the fire before. So Blade said...

"It's okay. Now, why don't you take a rest for a while? You look so tired out" Blade said and offered kindly. Bluey just nodded and then went to Blade's big black mattress and sleep there.

When Blade was sure, that she was fall asleep, he went out from his hanger and then went to Maru's workshop. He saw that Maru was designing a pontoon when he noticed Blade was there.

"Hey there Blade! What do you need? Or what do you need me to fix? I'll fix it in a flash and it will be better than new!" Maru said. His cheerful tone make Blade smirk a little, before it vanished into his usual stern face.

"No. But I want you to see something" Blade said.

"Oh, okay" Maru said, a little disappointed because he doesn't get to fix something, which is one of his favorite things to do. But put a lot interest in something that Blade's going to show him.

Blade and Maru went to Blade's hanger. When they got there, Maru asked...

"Alright Blade, what did you want me to see?" Maru said. While Blade only motioned with his icy blue eyes to his mattress. When Maru see it, he gasped. Maru never see an Uplanders before, but he certainly knows what it is. Every vehicles in this world know about the Uplanders, because they are part of their history.

"Wh-where did you find it?" Maru said.

"She's not it Maru and I found her in the middle of the fire earlier" Blade snapped for the first part because he didn't like it when Maru called her it. It doesn't feels right. There it is again that sudden feeling of overprotectiveness over her. But Blade still can't put out a word about it. Maru noticed Blade's overprotectiveness and then said...

"She's your soul partner, isn't she?" Maru said in a matter-of-fact tone. Blade was stunned though.

"How did you know that?" Blade said, still stunned and amused because Maru was able to figure about the soul partner things out so easily and without him telling him about it.

"Because I'm a genius!" Maru cheerfully exclaim the joke, but Blade glared at him to turn down his voice because Bluey is still asleep. Maru noticed what the glare means though, so he said more quietly...

"Well, it's actually pretty easy to figure that out, especially after I learned about the Uplanders when I was still in elementary and senior high school. You are overprotective of her, and you never met her before. That overprotective feelings usually comes from the vehicles, because usually the vehicles who are soul partners with the Uplanders, usually older than the Uplanders, and they are overprotective with their Uplanders. Especially in your case Blade. She looks so young and you already a middle age man. Of course you will be overprotective to her" Maru said.

"But what I feel to her is different than what I learned in history class, which was what you said" Blade snapped a little, but Maru ignored it and said...

"Then what did you exactly feel Blade?" Maru asked.

"I don't know. It's just like..I want to protect and care for her like she was my own daughter. But it can't be right, I only met her now, I never met her before. Why did I have this feelings?" Blade said. Maru can only stared at him with a deadpan look and then said...

"Of course you are! She was still a child and you are an adult! Did you already ask her about her parents whereabouts?" Maru asked.

"Yes. But what I managed to know is her father and she doesn't even know where he is" Blade said glaring.

"How about her mother?" Maru asked. Blade said..

"I..."

"She's already gone"

Both Maru and Blade turned around, to see that Bluey is already wake up. Her eyes still looks dead with no life lights in it. She looks so solemn. She doesn't even look mad when they were talking about her. Both Maru and Blade look concerned about this, so Maru asked...

"And your father?" Maru said.

Bluey was quiet for a while and then said...

"The last time I saw him..the fire reached him.." Bluey said and cry again. Blade went to her side and whisper some comfort words. He silently gave Maru a glare of doom because of that question. Maru motioned an apologize and then went out from the hanger and closed it, to give the two of them some privacy.

Both Blade and Maru now knew about her parents whereabouts...

They both already gone...

And Bluey was alone. Maru didn't know yet, but Blade already knew about her young age and he was very certain, that a 3 years old, wasn't a proper age to wander off alone and be by herself. So when Bluey's crying already died down into sniffles, Blade said...

"From now on, you're staying here at the base. You're going to live here at the base and sleep here in my hanger, understood?" Blade said with a stern voice. Bluey was in a different state though. She was surprised and confused. She maybe didn't know, but Blade noticed that the light of life comes back again in her eyes and she looks more...lively.

"B-But why?..." Bluey asked incredulously.

"First of all, there's no way I'm letting a 3 years old wonder off by themselves, whether they already could speak properly or not. Second of all, you are not in a condition to wonder off alone. And finally the third..., from your statement before, I noticed that you don't have a place to stay or go?" Blade said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Bluey was dumbfounded though. Because every single things that he said and mentioned are make sense. And Bluey can't argue with it, because every single one of it is right. Especially the last one. She doesn't have a place to go or stay.

"B-but.." But Bluey trailed off, because Blade said...

"No buts. End of discussion. Now, I want you to go back to sleep. There's still a new day tomorrow, that which I'm certain, will full of another adventure" Blade said stern and firm for the first part, but said it kindly in the last part.

Bluey didn't argue anymore and then went back to sleep. Blade rolled into the mattress and then sleep next to Bluey.

 **The** **next** **morning...**

Blade woke Bluey up. Bluey then undressed her burned clothes and then changed into the clothes that her father gave her, which are, white long sleeves T-shirt, admiral blue shirt that she unbuttoned, dark blue jeans, white socks, and white and black converse sneakers. Then she put her hair in a long ponytail with the big red ribbon that her father gave her.

After that, Blade introduced her to the other vehicles at the base. The other firefighters were surprised at first to see an Uplanders, but they welcomed her warmly and nicely. Patch even offered to braid her hair. When Patch was braiding Bluey's hair at the tower, Maru motioned Blade to follow him into his workshop. When they were both in, Maru yelled...

"What were you thinking Blade?! You are now kidnapping her?!" Maru yelled furiously.

"What do you mean kidnapping her?! I have all the rights to adopt her!" Blade said also shouting and snapped.

"What do you mean you have all the rights to...?! Wait, did you say adopt her?" Maru yelled back, but stop abruptly at the end. Both of them calm theirselves down and then Blade said...

"Yes, I do. I'm her soul partner and I already an adult, so I can adopt her" Blade said firmly.

"Blade. I know that her parents already gone, but you can't just adopt her like that! She maybe has some relatives that could take care of her.." Maru said but was cut off by Blade.

"Of course I could. And if she did have some relatives around, why didn't they keep an eye on her after her parents were gone?!" Blade said in making his point tone.

"Okay, scratch that. Did she want you... to adopt her?" Maru asked.

"She has too. Besides, I won't let her leave the base for a while" Blade said.

"And if she didn't want to?" Maru asked.

"She has too" Blade said seriously.

"But Blade, she isn't yours and she has her own free wills. You can't force her to stay here if she didn't want to!" Maru said, while starting to lose his patience.

"She is 3 years old Maru! And she specifically told me this morning, how she ended up in this world and why her parents were gone. Her mother was gone when she was giving birth to her and her father was gone after he sent her into this world to find her soul partner, who is me. Her father had to sent her here, because her world was a dangerous place for her right now, so she can't go back if she wants too. She doesn't have a place to go and even I won't let a 3 years old wonder off alone!" Blade said.

Maru didn't say anything again and so does Blade. Both of them went quiet after their heated argument. They stay like that until Bluey's cheerful voice calling Blade...

"Blade! Blade! Look! Patch was able to braid my hair just like what my father want me to! And she even ables to braid my ponytail into two braids!" Bluey exclaimed cheerfully with a wide grin. Bluey was right though, Patch did, braid her hair into two braids. So her ponytail was braid into two braids.

"Yes, you look pretty with it. Did you already say thank you to Patch?" Blade asked softly. Bluey nodded and then said...

"Sure does!" Bluey playfully saluted him and then ran off to show the others about her new braids. Blade saw her running around with a smile. Something that surely was very seldom to see from Blade.

"Well, I have no arguments again, so I will get back to work now" Maru calmly said. Blade was confused though.

"You don't have anymore arguments?" Blade asked in confusion, because Maru usually didn't back down easily on an argument.

"Nah, seeing her so happy and cheerful, I know she won't decline your offer to her about adopting her. Besides, yesterday I only saw a solemn girl with no more fun and happiness inside her. But you Blade, managed to return that happy smile of hers. Seeing all of that.., I don't have any arguments for you again chief. You earn her. And you will make a very great father for her" Maru said in a very sincerest heart and Blade knows that Maru will never said that if he didn't mean it.

So Blade let Maru continues his work, while he asked Bluey to come with him for awhile. Bluey followed Blade to his favorite spot, which is near the edge of the cliff. But Blade didn't let Bluey get near the edge, afraid that she might fall.

"Bluey, I want to ask you something" Blade said seriously. Bluey now put all of her attention to him and then listen intently.

"Would you want to be my daughter?" Blade asked. While Bluey's reaction was unreadable. So Blade continued...

"I don't want to replace your father, but I want to be your father figure. I know it was so sudden, but I want to try to be a father..." Blade trailed off when Bluey suddenly hug him as best as she can. Blade nuzzled her lovingly and then turned into his human form, so he can hug her.

From his workshop, Maru saw them and he knew clearly, that everything went well...

All's well that ends well, right?

A.N : I put my best efforts to write these, what do you think? Thank you so much for everyone who's reading these, and there is still one child left! Don't miss it! See you in next chapter with the last child! You might want to guess who is the last child soul partner is.


	7. Skylar Sapphire Viero : Chapter 6

**To** **FeatherSunfire** : I love all of your reviews so much and I love it when I see you post a new review for this fanfiction. Thank you so much again!

Now, let's see chapter 6!

 **Skylar** **Sapphire** **Viero** **: Chapter** **6**

 **At** **the** **field...**

There are children playing right there. Well, that's what everyone sees... The reality speak differently though...

What looks like children were playing, was actually a heated arguments from each children. All of the children have the same common though, which is one of their parents are in the navy. In other words...

Their father or their mother are in the Navy Uplanders fleet forces. So, they are called the Navy children. They all live in the same housing though, specifically for the Navy Uplanders fleet forces family. Now, they were having their usual arguments with each other...

Skylar Sapphire Viero is also one of them. In fact, she is the navy commander daughter. So, she actually the one who involved much with the current argument.

Skylar is a 6 years old girl with a firey red hair and blue eyes. She wears a red long sleeves shirt, a black long skirt, white socks, and a pair of black and white converse sneakers.

For now, she was having a heated argument with her friends, or rather called her team mates...

"I told you! You were suppose to be on the back, so they won't get a goal!" Skylar said.

"You think I know all of yours hand signs?! You always made a new hand signs, right before the game starts!" the boy, whose name is Jason said.

"We don't need some handsigns just for that! You just making some excuses!" Skylar said.

"Excuses?! You think I purposely didn't knowledge your ridiculous signs, so we lose?!" Jason furiously said.

"Well, yes!" Skylar said.

"No, I'm not!" Jason said.

"Yes!" Skylar said.

"No!" Jason said.

They continue yelling to each other, and none of the audience of the arguments or the ones who were having the arguments, notice that their parents, already standing there for a couple of minutes and waited patiently for the arguments to stop.

After a while, one of the kids, noticed the parents. He quickly nudged his other friend. His friend notice it and then nudged the other friend. Soon enough, all of them already staring nervously at their parents. Especially Skylar and Jason. Both of them grinned sheepishly at their parents. But their parents weren't really happy about it. So, every parents grabbed their kids and then went home.

The ones who stayed behind are Skylar and her father. Skylar's father sent her a stern look, which she returned with a sheepish smile. Then her father just sighed slightly. That is when Skylar tried to calmed her nerves by asking...

"Where's mom, dad?" Skylar asked.

"She's still working, why did you ask, Skylar?" Skylar's dad said.

"It's...nothing" Skylar hesitately said. Her father noticed that and then said...

"I don't think it was nothing, Skylar. Please tell me the truth" Her father said gently. Even though Skylar's father is the Navy Fleet Forces Commander, he is always be a good father to his wife and his daughter.

"It's just...mom is always busy all the time! It feels like... I don't have a quality time with mom anymore... I will even turn into half boy if it continues like this" Skylar desperately said, and whisper the last part to herself, but her father heard her clearly. Skylar's father was a little surprised though, because a 6 years old girl isn't suppose to think so much like that.

"Well, your mother didn't have a choice aswell. It's her job" Skylar's father said.

"But why mom has to follow grandpa's job and become a computer technician? The leader one, in fact" Skylar said.

"Well, it is in her gens, that your mother followed your grandfather's footprints, who is the leader of the computer technician" Skylar's father said patiently with a smile.

"It's still not cool..." Skylar said, pouting. Skylar's father chuckled a bit at that. Then his phone rings...

There's an email, and when Skylar's father read it, his smile vanished in an instant. He quickly grabbed his daughter's arm and then went to the middle of the fields.

He threw a blue hand ball to the middle of the fields and then the ball turn into a blue swirling portal. Skylar was very confused when her father, set her in front of the portal and then said...

"Skylar, your mother just text me that the condition is already become a silent chaos. Sooner or later they will get me and your mother. Now, I'll sent you to the Cars world and I want you to find your soul partner there. He or she will take care of you and...a little reminder, he or she can be overprotective to you, so be nice and stay safe. And give this letter to him or her, he or she will understand. Also put this clothes on when you already there. You can't wear long skirts there because, it will slow you down in the Cars world. I love you and so does your mother. Please be safe my little daughter..." Skylar's father said while handing her the letter and the clothes, then he pushed her to the portal.

Skylar scream, but her scream wasn't heard by her father, because the portal already closed. She cried while she's in the portal. When the portal was opened, she slipped and then dropped on to the ground. When she finally regained her steadiness while standing up, she finally noticed that she's in somebody's home, because there are book shelfs, big grey mattress, lamp, and a little workshop near the wall.

But what she didn't notice is there's a grey corsair plane behind her and was staring at her. When the plane got closer to her, he changed into a middle age human, with a silver grey eyes and greyish hair, and wears a Navy Commander jacket, a grey shirt, a dark grey long pants, black socks, and black shoes.

When the corsair was shocked that he turns into a human, Skylar noticed him and then tripped on her own foot because she was surprised, and almost fall back to the ground. 'Almost' because the human corsair grabbed her arm, just in time before she fall down.

Silver grey eyes meet blue eyes. Skylar steady herself and the corsair let her arm go. The corsair then thought about his plane form. He immediately change back to his usual plane form. Now the size differences are pretty big, but Skylar won't let herself get intimated by that.

Skylar knew that the corsair is her soul partner, but she doesn't know if the corsair does too or not, so she said...

"Ehm, hello, sorry if I drop in your house, I...I just passing by, good day and bye" Skylar said. But the corsair can see her puffy red eyes because of her crying earlier, so the corsair wasn't convinced even a little bit, that she was just passing by.

Skylar was very nervous, because the corsair didn't say anything after what she just said, so Skylar thought that it was her cue to get out from there. So Skylar opened the big sized door. Soon enough her body was wet because of the rain storm outside. Skylar was scared of the thunder when it rumbles, so her body freeze instantly at the door.

The corsair who saw this, immediately pulled Skylar back inside using his teeth to grabbed her shirt, then the corsair closed the door. He noticed that Skylar still hasn't snap out from her frozen state and she was shivering because of the coldness. He immediately grabbed a blanket from the shelf and then wrapped it around Skylar.

The corsair noticed that some stray tears started to roll down from Skylar's eyes to her cheeks every time the thunder was heard. The corsair then rolled closer to her and comforts her. Soon enough Skylar began to cry herself to sleep. The corsair managed to catch her before she falls. Then he put her in his big grey mattress and let her sleep there, wrapped in a blanket.

After a few hours, there's a forklift came in. He noticed the girl on the mattress and gasped because he knew that the girl is an Uplanders and then ask...

"Who is that girl Skipper?" the forklift asked.

"I don't know, I haven't got a chance to ask her. By the way, you home early Sparky" Skipper said to the forklift, whose name is Sparky.

"Yeah, apparently Chug only have a stomachache. Nothing serious, so I just gave him a medicine and went home" Sparky said.

"Oh" Skipper said shortly.

"Where did you find her Skipper?" Sparky asked in a curious tone.

"When I walked in, she's already in front of me, standing there with no clue. And she cried herself to sleep, so I let her sleep there" Skipper said.

"Oh, okay. Well it's already night time Skipper, I'm going to sleep. You should head to sleep too Skipper" Sparky said, and then went to his own mattress on the corner of the room. When Sparky is about to sleep, Skipper said to him...

"Oh, and she's my soul partner. Best that you make some breakfast for the three of us in the morning Sparky" Skipper said, before he rolled to his own mattress and sleep beside Skylar. Sparky only blinked sleepily and muttered an 'okay', before he go to his own dreamland himselfs.

 **In** **the** **morning...**

Skipper wakes up at 5 o'clock and so does Sparky. But Skylar hasn't wake up yet, so Skipper let her be, while he and Sparky got some fresh air before the townfolks wake up.

At 5.30 a.m, unbeknownst by Skipper, Skylar woke up. She saw her surroundings and then remembered past time events. Especially the ones when her father said his last words. Skylar cried silently and unbeknownst by her, that Sparky saw her crying.

Sparky told Skipper about this and then Skipper comforts her. Sparky actually wants to help, but Skipper's tone of voice yesterday when he told him that she was Skipper's soul partner, was very protective of her. So Sparky let Skipper comforts her.

Skylar's crying turn into sniffles. That was Skipper's cue to ask...

"Why are you crying little one?" Skipper asked gently. Sparky was surprised though, because Skipper never done that before.

"No...it's...it's nothing...sorry to bother you mister..." Skylar said with a sniffles and trailed off when she finally noticed that she doesn't lnow the corsair name.

"My name is Skipper and no, you are not bothering me at all. Tell me the truth child, because I know that tears weren't nothing" Skipper sternly said but gently too, so Skylar won't be scared.

Skylar was very hesitant and she doesn't want to speak even a single word. Skipper sighed and then asked...

"I'm your soul partner child, you don't have to be scare with me" Skipper gently said. While Skylar was shocked. She wasn't expecting that Skipper knows that she is his soul partner. So she asked...

"How...how do you know that?" Skylar finally said after finding her voice. Skipper smiled when he finally saw that Skylar finally spoke to him.

"Every vehicles in this world knows about the Uplanders, child. Your kind is a part of our history" Skipper said smiling. When Skylar saw Skipper smiling, she smiled a little too and that makes Skipper smiled wider when he saw Skylar was smiling at him.

"Really?" Skylar asked.

"Yep, you don't know?" Sparky finally piped in the conversation.

"Well...I know...but I didn't expect that all vehicles know, because I thought the vehicles hate us" Skylar said in a sad tone for the last part.

"Hate your kind? Why do you think that?" Sparky curiously asked. Skipper took curiousity in this too.

"Well, my kind lives in the other world because the vehicles exiled us from your world, they wanted to banished us. They don't want us, not anymore..." Skylar said sadly.

"But, that's only few bad vehicles, not all of them" Sparky said and Skipper nodded.

"Really? But I thought the vehicles don't like my kinds anymore" Skylar said in an innocent tone.

"Well, what I know is that the Uplanders was being banished by the bad vehicles who didn't have a soul partner, and they were jealous with the vehicles who have one. So, they banished your kind so none of the vehicles have soul partners, so they were even" Sparky said, explaining.

"Why were they jealous? Isn't everybody have one?" Skylar curiously asked. She's not sad and crying anymore. Skipper was happy with that though and Sparky too, so Sparky continues...

"Not every vehicles have one. If the vehicles was a criminal, automaticly they can't have a soul partner, because they can't find a bond between them" Sparky said.

"And the Uplanders that was suppose to be their soul partners?" Skylar asked.

"They get a new soul partners. Depends who it is based on their bonds with each other" Skipper said.

"Oh..." Skylar said.

"So, what is your name little girl?" Skipper asked.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Skylar. Nice to meet you mister Skipper and mister..." Skylar trailed off once again when she doesn't know the forklift's name.

"My name is Sparky and just called me Sparky" Sparky kindly said.

"And I have another proof that you are my soul partner" Skipper said. Then Skipper changed into his human form and then changed back to his usual corsair form. That proves enough that Skipper is Skylar's soul partner. Because Skylar's name and Skipper's name have the same first alphabet in their first name.

"So, I've been wondering since yesterday. Where are your parents, child?" Skipper asked. Even though Skipper already knows Skylar's name, he still calls her 'child'. Skylar didn't mind though, because she is still a child.

"Well..., the last time I heard about my mother, she's still working at her office. While my father..." Skylar said and then stop, trailing off. Skipper and Sparky was curious and then motioned her to continues.

"The last time I saw him..., he told me his last words about coming here and find my soul partner and...oh, I almost forgot, I have to give my soul partner this letter" Skylar said while handing Skipper the letter from her pocket. Skipper read it. It says...

 _Dear_ _Skylar's_ _soul_ _partner_...

 _I'm_ _Skylar's_ _father_. _And_ _by_ _the_ _time_ _you_ _read_ _this_ , _maybe_ _me_ _and_ _my_ _wife_ _is_ _already_ _gone_ _because_ _of_ _the_ _royal_ _secretary_. _Please_ , _take_ _care_ _of_ _my_ _daughter_ , _she's_ _still_ _so_ _young_ _and_ _stubborn_ _sometimes_. _And_ _please_ , _don't_ _send_ _her_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _Uplanders_ _world_ , _because_ _this_ _world_ _is_ _very_ _dangerous_ _for_ _her_ _right_ _now_. _So_ _please_ , _for_ _my_ _last_ _wish_... _take_ _care_ _of_ _my_ _daughter_ _and_ _keep_ _her_ _safe_.

 _Sign_ ,

 _Skylar's_ _father_

 _Commander_ _Larry_ _Viero_

Skipper stared sadly to both, the letter and to Skylar. Skylar didn't deserved with the situation that she was in and she definitely need a parent to take care of her. So Skipper decided something that he will surely won't regret in his life.

"Skipper?" Skylar's voice broke Skipper's deep thought and brought him to the reality again.

"Yes?" Skipper said.

"I also supposed to change my clothes to this clothes" Skylar said while showing Skipper the clothes that she meant.

"Okay" Skipper said. Skylar changed her clothes to the clothes that her father gave her. The clothes are, a yellow long sleeves shirt, a sleeveless red hooded jacket, a black jeans, white socks, and a black and white converse sneakers. Skylar was confused at first when she saw the jeans. But she remembered her father told her that it was better to be use in the Cars world so it won't slow her down. So she let it be.

"How do I look Skipper? Sparky?" Skykar cheerfully asked.

"It looks good on you Skylar" Sparky said and Skipper nodded in an agreement.

"Thank you" Skylar cheerfully said.

"Skylar, I want to ask you something" Skipper said.

"What is it Skipper?" Skylar asked.

"How old are you?" Skipper asked.

"I'm 6" Skylar said.

Skipper then decided to confesed his thoughts to Skylar...

"Skylar..., would you like...to be my daughter..?" Skipper asked. While Sparky gasped and Skylar shocked.

"But...how about my dad?" Skylar asked. She knew that Skipper won't say it if he wasn't sure, so she fear the worst news she was about to heard...or see.

Skipper handed her the letter and let her read it. By the time she finished reading it, Skylar was crying hard. Skipper and Sparky do their best to comforts her. Even though Sparky didn't read the letter, he knew by Skipper's last sentence before, that her parents already gone. And Skylar now knows it too. She was an orphan now. She keep muttering it while she's crying and Skipper said...

"You will be my daughter Skylar, I will take care of you as a father" Skipper said. By the time he says this, Skylar's cry already turn into sniffles.

"Really?" Skylar said in a hopeful voice. She will never replace her father, but she does need someone to take care of her and she definitely can't take care of herself yet.

"Yes" Skipper confidently said.

"And I will help too Skylar. There's nothing to worry about" Sparky said, trying to cheer her up.

"But..." Skylar said.

"Please, don't you worry child. I know it was hard for you. But you need to be strong and do as your late parents told you" Skipper said.

"And that is?" Skylar asked in her sniffles.

"Be safe" Skipper said.

"And they definitely want you to be alive and happy here. So please, don't be worry. We will take a good care of you" Sparky said.

Skylar nodded and Skylar take turns to hug both of them as best as she could. While Skipper and Sparky were relieved that she isn't very sad anymore.

"By the way, your name really describe your beautiful blue eyes though. It's just like the sky's colour" Sparky said, cheering her up, and he did. Skylar giggled slightly at this, while Skipper was happy to finally found his little family.

'I won't let anything happen to this one. Never' Skipper thought.

All of the 6 children already find their soul partners. Now, it's the time for their real adventures...

A.N : you do notice that this is not the end. There are still a lot more adventures in this fanfiction with the 6 children! So see you in next chapter! Oh, and also, I will make a new story about Siddeley and a human, I will update it soon, check it on my account!


	8. Lost (Silver) : Chapter 7

**To** **FeatherSunfire** : yep, I agree with you and I'm glad you like it.

A.N : I do not own any of the Cars and Planes characters, they belong to their respective owner. I only own my story and my ocs the Uplanders.

 **Lost** **(Silver)** **:** **Chapter** **7**

 **At** **the** **King's** **house...**

Strip was getting ready for the race and Lynda helped him, leaving Silver alone to play by herself in her room. After they were all done getting ready, Silver was very happy, because this is will be her first time to watch Strip race and she knows that Strip will win it just like always, and that makes her feels so happy for her adoptive father.

Strip use his trailer to go to the race track, while Lynda drives beside the truck to keep him company so he won't get sleepy. Silver once asked, about what will she do to get to the race track, but Strip assured her that she will ride the trailer with him. Silver also wonder if she will make the trailer full if she's in too, but Strip once again assured that she will not make the trailer full, because besides her body was so small, it will not take much space at all.

 **At** **the** **trailer...**

"Now Silver, I want you to listen very closely" Strip said. While Silver was looking around the trailer, because it was her first time inside the trailer. She never look inside the trailer until now, because so far, she only have conversations with the trailer driver, whose name is Steve.

"What is it Dad?" Silver asked. It has been 2 months since Strip and his wife adopted her. Silver still have some nightmares about her parents. But Strip and his wife always help her through it.

"When we get to the race track, I want you to always stay with your mother. Don't wonder off by yourselves" Strip said, a little firmly. To say that he really means it.

"But why? I want to explore a bit..." Silver said with a little pout. Being a 4 years old and all, Silver loves to wonder around by herselfs, and explore. But Strip wasn't going to change his mind even a little bit.

"You will get lost, sweet heart. It's better that you stay with your mother" Strip said softly.

"But I'll be careful. I won't get lost..." Silver said, pouting. Strip chuckled a bit because the sight was cute. But Strip still won't let his little girl wonder off by herself. It's too dangerous, especially that she still 4 years old.

"The answer still no, Silver" Strip said firmly, scolding her a little. Silver was still pouting, so Strip said...

"At least you still could watch the race, sweety. If we're not careful enough, the government will notice you and take you away from us. None of us want that to happen, sweety. Please understand" Strip said softly to Silver. Silver knows that what Strip said was true, even though she still a 4 years old, so she finally said...

"Okay... I'll stay with mom when we get there..." Silver said, defeatly. Strip chuckled at that and nuzzled her lovingly.

When they reached the race track, Silver jumped out from the trailer and almost forgot about that she's not suppose to wonder off alone. But she immediately remember when Strip, send her a stern look. She just smiled sheepishly and then went to the side of her adoptive mother, while Strip was getting ready to race.

After a few hours, the announcer say loudly...

"All racers, get ready at the track! We are about to begin soon!"

"Time to go" Strip said and then kissed his wife and nuzzled Silver. But before he go, he said...

"Silver, remember what I told you earlier" Strip said a little sternly.

"Not to wonder off alone... I remember Dad" Silver answered half heartedly for the first part. Strip and Lynda chuckled at that and gave her a nuzzle. Then Strip went to the race track, while Tex, Lynda, and Silver went to the VIP spot.

Tex, who is the head of Strip's sponsor, the Dinoco, quickly become friends with Silver when Strip told him that she is his soul partner and adoptive daughter. They both have a relationship, like an uncle to his niece would.

"Hey there Silver" greet Tex.

"Hello ..." Silver said a little solemnly. Tex noticed it immediately and then asked Lynda.

"What's wrong? She seems to be a little annoyed today" Tex asked to Lynda. Lynda just smiled and then said...

"Yes, she just have a new agreement with her father that she doesn't like" Lynda said, smiling.

"Agreement?" Tex asked.

"She's not allowed to wonder off by herself, even though she wants too" Lynda said.

"Oh?" Tex said, a little amused. He knows perfectly that Silver isn't the one who will stay still when she was in the new place.

"But I won't get lost. Why didn't Dad believe me?" Silver said, a little sad.

"It's not that he doesn't believe you, deary. He's afraid to let anything bad happen to you, and so do I" Lynda said, trying to make Silver understand. But Silver, who is stubborn enough, still pouting.

"Come on Silver. It wasn't so bad. Besides, you finally get to see your father racing, right?" Tex said, try to cheer her up.

"I guess so..." Silver said reluctantly.

Then they all watch Strip racing. But after 100 laps, Silver become bored. The young 4 years old Uplanders, sneak out from the VIP spot, like a pro. Then she wonder off by herself.

"This place is huge. I wonder what will I find" Silver said.

Silver wonder off. She found a lot of interesting things at the race track stadium.

"Hey you!"

Silver turned around and find an angry officer car.

"What are you doing here?! And you are an Uplanders?!" the officer car said. After hearing that, Silver ran away as fast as she could from the officer. Strip wasn't kidding to her when he said that every vehicles in this world know about the Uplanders.

Silver ran and ran, and unbeknownst by her, the officer gave up and then went to the other side. While Silver was still running. While she was running, all the previous nightmares about her parents being dragged by the guards, played in her head, nonstop. And that certainly make a tear rolled down on her cheek unconsciously.

When she finally stop, she noticed the stray tear and then wipe it up with her shirt's sleeve. And one thing for sure, she was very tired from all the running and also one thing she just noticed...

She's lost...

Before she ran, she memorized all the roads and hallways. But when she was being chased around by the officer, she didn't have the time to notice the roads and hallways that she went through. So, she's lost...

At first, Silver was calm. She thought that she only need to find an open space, so she can try to figure out where she is. But after hours of walking, she can't find an open space. Instead, she find that she only went in circles. Silver becomes very panick and she thought that the race must be over by now. She was afraid to be left behind...

So in her very frantic mind, Silver went through all the hallways and roads, without care being seen by the vehicles. She just run and run. Until she finally see a light, that leads to...

The race track...

In her frantic mind, Silver can't think straight and keep running. When she reached the middle of the race track...

"Hey! Get out of the way!" shouted a race car.

Silver was shocked and froze there. Lots of race cars tried to avoid her. But one race car, can't avoid her...

"Look out!" yelled the race car.

Silver who was still frozen in place, can't react. But when the race car is about to hit her, Strip came as fast as lightning and grab her vest by his mouth and got her out of the way from the race car.

Everyone else, went back to racing like there's nothing happened. While Strip, with Silver in his mouth, went to the pit stop. The Dinoco crews already know about Silver. So they were very shocked when they saw Silver on the race track earlier. Strip want to scold her in place, but when he saw her trembling so hard, he changed his mind and said...

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here" Strip said soothingly.

Silver still keeps trembling, but managed to calm down a little. Strip keeps comforting her for about a minute, before he told his crew chief to take her to her mother. One of the crew complied it and then took her to Lynda. Lynda and Tex comfort her as best as they could, but she still keeps trembling. Even until the race is finish, Silver still keeps trembling.

Meanwhile, Strip tried his best to get to Silver as fast as he can. But the reporters and his fans, won't even let him out of their eyesight, just because he win the race as the first place.

"Mr. The King, what do you feel about winning this race?"

"Mr. The King, what are the tips for the rookies?"

"Mr. The King! I'm your biggest fan!"

"Mr. The King, who is that boy?"

From all the reporters and the fans voice, Strip still could hear it very clearly that somecar just asked a very dangerous question. When the car said that, everycar began to talk about it too.

"Yeah! Who is that boy, Mr. The King?"

"Is he an Uplanders?"

"There's no way he's an Uplanders! They already extinct!"

"Oh really?! Then what do you think he is?!"

"The Uplanders just went missing! Not extinct!"

"Really?! What is your proof?!"

"Everyone knows that!"

"No, they're not!"

The cars keep arguing about the 'boy'. Strip wasn't surprised when they said that Silver is a 'boy'. Because Silver is disguising as a boy, by her late father's wish. Her short boy hair and boy clothes, which is silver colour vest, white long sleeves shirt, silver colour tie, silver colour flat cap, black long pants, black socks, and black shoes, must've fool them all and made them think that she's a boy.

When all the reporters keep arguing at each other, Strip silently sneaking out from there and went to the VIP spot.

When he reached there, he can see that Silver still trembling, and it's worser than before. He went closer to her, and he can feel that the soul partner bond is interacting with each other. Silver noticed him and then hug him as best as she can. Strip put her on his hood, while he rocked her and whisper to her some comfort words. It works, because after a while, her trembling is not so hard anymore. He then said...

"It's okay sweet heart. You got us. You got me. I'm right here" Strip said soothingly and comfortingly.

Silver just nodded. But after that, some reporters interrupted that moment by trying to get in the VIP spot where Strip, Lynda, Tex, and Silver are in. The Dinoco's bodyguards can only hold them for a little longer. So Tex motioned three of them to a secret door, which leads to the parking lot.

Strip and Lynda quickly drove out from there, while Silver is on Strip's hood. Tex stay there to distract the reporters. Strip quickly went in to his trailer, while Lynda explain shortly to Steve about the situation. Steve quickly drove and so does Lynda. At the highway, Strip put Silver down, in front of him, and look at her very sternly.

By Strip's looks, Silver already knows that she was in deep trouble. She look away from Strip's gaze guiltyly. Strip noticed it immediately, that she avoided his gaze. He said...

"Look at me, child" Strip said sternly and firmly.

Silver didn't complie with it right away. But when she felt the scolding feeling from Strip, she look up at him slowly.

"Why did you disobey me, Silver Weathers?" Strip asked sternly and firmly. Silver flinched when he said her new full name. She never told Strip about her real full name. So Strip added his family name to her name, because she's his surrogate daughter.

Silver didn't answer. So Strip thought it's time to do this a little warningly.

"Silver Weathers..." Strip said warningly. Silver flinched even more with that tone. So she answered...

"I...I just...bored... I didn't mean to..." Silver said, trying to reasoned with her surrogate father. But Strip didn't buy it and cut her off, by saying...

"That boredom almost cost you your life, Silver" Strip said, rising his voice a little, but not yelling at her. Silver look down guiltyly.

"I...I didn't mean to run to the race track..." Silver said, sadly, because she just make her surrogate father and soul partner, mad at her.

"And if I didn't make it in time to save you? Silver, we almost lost you" Strip said in the same tone.

"I..I'm sorry..." Silver said, while a stray tear rolled down on her cheek. Soon enough, she was crying. Strip knew that she finally learn her lesson. He nuzzled her comfortingly.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry Daddy...I didn't mean to..." Silver said while she's crying. Strip still nuzzle her comfortingly and soothingly. Soon enough, Silver stop crying and turn into sniffles. That's when Strip decided to say something.

"Now, promise me, you will never wonder off by yourself again, okay?" Strip asked in a stern and firm tone.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Silver said a little doubtly. But Strip noticed her tone and then asked again...

"Silver..." Strip said, a little warningly. Silver flinched a little at that and then complied immediately.

"Yes, Dad" Silver said. Strip was satisfied enough with the answer for now, but he still hasn't finished yet.

"But you're grounded young lady" Strip said sternly. At that, Silver was shocked. She's never get grounded by Strip before, so this is pretty new to her.

"But...why?" Silver said whining a little.

"You disobey me when I told you not to wonder off by yourself. And you almost got killed! You deserves to be grounded, Silver" Strip said, sternly and firmly. Silver flinched and pouted a little. But she complied and she knows that she really deserves it.

"How long Dad?" Silver asked, carefully. Afraid that her punishment will be longer than what she expect.

"2 weeks" Strip said. Silver just nodded and then sit in front of Strip.

"But.., then what will I do Dad? Isn't grounded means that I can't watch TV or do something fun?" Silver asked innocently.

"That, something you should figure out by yourselfs, dear" Strip said.

Silver just nodded defeatedly and stay there silently. There still much time left before they reached home. So Strip try to use this opportunity to know more about his surrogate daughter and soul partner.

"So...what do you usually do at the Uplanders world?" Strip asked. Silver thought for a while and then said...

"We're learning about our customs and playing with kids of our groups. It was so much fun!" Silver said, cheerfully.

Strip chuckled at that, and they both keep talking with each other. But not even once, Silver told her surrogate father and soul partner, that she's a princess. She still need to keep it a secret for a little longer. Besides, she knew what people usual reactions when they know that she was a royalty. They become a little disinclined with the royalties, because of the royal secretary.

Silver will find a way to proven that the royal secretary is guilty. But for now, she needs to accustomed with her new surroundings, the Cars world. Which means, she needs to do a lot of hiding, because she's an Uplanders. But overall, everything else still the same and so does the food.

When they reached home, Lynda immediately lecture her about her actions and disobeyence at the race track. While Tex and Strip converse about the next race.

Well one thing for sure... Silver knows that her surrogate family, love her as their own...

A.N : What do you think? I know it's a little short, but I try to do my best to keep it longer and more than 2000 words. See you in next chapter!


	9. Finding Clues : Chapter 8

**To** **FeatherSunfire** :Thank youu so much! Good Luck on your first fanfiction!

 **To** **Reader** : I will put Dusty and Lightning in a few chapters, but not for now, sorry

 **Finding** **Clues** **(Finley** **and** **Stanley)** **:** **Chapter** **8**

"Argh! I can't find a single clue!" Stanley exclaimed while putting his hands up in the air, in a 'I give up' maner.

"Calm down Stanley. The clues won't appear in the air by itself" Finley said calmly.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you suggest us to do?!" Stanley said annoyed.

"Finding some clues. That's what we've been doing" Finley stated calmly.

"Yeah! We've been doing that for almost 2 hours!" Stanley exclaimed loudly.

"We only been in this world for 2 months. Of course we didn't find the clues immediately" Finley said patiently.

It is true, that he and Stanley already been in the Cars world since 2 months ago. But they still can't find a single clue about their fellow Uplanders in Cars world. And surely they can't find a single clue to prove that the royal secretary is the one behind the silent chaos. It was amazing for Finley, who is still 4 years old, to stay calm in this matter. While Stanley is more to an outburst person, so he will exclaim all the things that annoy him.

"But then you suggest,'Hey let's go to the library, maybe we can find some clues there'. That's what you said!" Stanley exclaimed.

"I said 'maybe'! Maybe! Do you think I know all the things around here?!" Finley said, losing his patience.

"Didn't you two know, that in the library you should be quiet?"

By that voice, both boys turned around and find their surrogate fathers, parked by the library door. While the earlier voice is Finn's stern voice. Both Finn and Siddeley look sternly at both boys. Finley and Stanley look down guiltyly.

"Sorry..." Stanley and Finley said simultaneously.

"Come on, let's go to my office. There, you can exclaim all the things you want" Siddeley said, almost sarcasticly. Clearly didn't like the way his surrogate son behave earlier.

"Sorry Dad.." Stanley said, and clearly get the meaning from Siddeley's tone of voice.

When they reached Siddeley's hanger office at the HQ, Finn said...

"Okay then, so what did you two do in the library that makes you seem so annoyed?" Finn said sternly.

Finley wasn't a fond of Finn's stern voice, so he didn't answer right away. Stanley try instead...

"Well, we,.." Stanley said, clearly trailing off.

"We just..arguing about some books, that's all" Finley said, lying.

"Some books?" Finn asked.

"Yeah...because.." Finley said, but clearly didn't have anymore lies in his sleeve.

"We didn't agree in some of our opinions about the books information" Stanley said, lying aswell.

Finn and Siddeley, who already live with their surrogate sons for 2 months, knew that they were lying. But they let it for awhile, because they need to go to solve a mission in about minutes later.

"Okay then. Well we need to go in a few minutes, so stay here and be good" Finn said to Finley and Stanley.

"Yes Dad" Finley said.

"If you get bored, you can play with the board games that I leave you there at the table. And if you get hungry, you can go to the cafetaria. You know the way there, do you?" Siddeley said.

"Yep. I remembered" Stanley said.

After that, Finn and Siddeley went away to complete the mission. While Stanley and Finley stay there standing and still amused with each other's quick lies.

"I can't believe you lie so good" Stanley said to Finley.

"I don't like it though.." Finley said.

"Yeah, me too. But, what choice do we have?" Stanley said.

Both of them already agree to each other, that they will hide this things about the clues from their surrogate fathers and soul partners, for awhile until they are sure that was the clues. They didn't want to make their fathers worried about this things that they still unsure about. So they will need to keep it hiden for the mean time.

"I still don't like it..." Finley said.

"We don't have to like what we do. Come on, why don't we go to the files room to find some clues there?" Stanley said, trying to cheer up Finley.

"Okay..." Finley said, still sad.

"Cheer up, Finley. I bet your real father didn't want you to be so sad" Stanley said.

"Yeah. And I bet he didn't want me to lie either.." Finley said, even more sad then before.

Stanley mentally blame himself to remind Finley about his real father. It just make him more sad.

"Wait. Do you even know where the files room are?" Finley asked Stanley.

"I don't go empty handed when I'm in one place for two months" Stanley said proudly.

"Really? Then where is it?" Finley said, curiously.

"Here" Stanley said shortly and then he went to the book shelf and pulled one of the books out.

Finley looked at Stanley oddly and confused. But after a second, the book shelf move aside by itself and behind it, there's a secret hallway.

"H..How did you..?" Finley said, trailing off.

"I told you, I didn't go empty handed" Stanley said and then went to the secret hallway, motioning Finley to follow.

Finley just shook his head slightly and then followed Stanley. He will remember in the future that he didn't need to question Stanley, about how he did that and know that. Stanley just always find his own ways to know things.

They walked for about a minute in the secret hallway, until they found a room.

"It's locked" Finley stated.

"I found the key, of course" Stanley said, rather proudly to himself.

But what they found, shocked both of them. Because the key leads to a keypad to enter the password.

"Great. And you know the password?" Finley asked in a hopeful tone, but a little annoy because he can predict the upcoming answer.

"Don't know. I didn't get that far" Stanley stated calmly. While Finley seems to be a little annoyed, because his guessing it's right.

"Then, what now?" Finley asked.

"Now. We will play some riddle games" Stanley said. Then he opened the keypad with his screwdriver from his pants pocket. He change and cut some wires, that Finley didn't understand even a single bit.

"Done. Now, let's see.." Stanley said, finally done with his work with the wires. Finley was impressed though, because he only need 30 minutes to do that. When Stanley was entering some things and typed it with the keypads, Finley asked...

"I didn't know you can do that" Finley stated.

"I rarely do that. I only do it when it was an emergency" Stanley said.

"From who?" Finley asked. That makes Stanley quiet for a while, but then said...

"My mother. She's a mechanic" Stanley said shortly.

Finley just nodded and then let Stanley do his work. But then he asked again...

"So...you follow your mother footprints?" Finley asked based on pure curiousity.

"Maybe. I guess. That makes some people wonder though" Stanley said, while typing something on the keypads.

"Really?" Finley said.

"Yeah" Stanley said shortly.

"What they wonder about? Isn't that perfectly normal for an Uplanders?" Finley asked.

"You do know, that if the leader of the profession group, have a child, the child will automaticly followed his footprints?" Stanley asked Finley.

"Yeah, I just learn it before I come here. And...oh..." Finley said, trailing off, finally realizing Stanley's words.

It is true. In Uplanders cultures, if the leader of the group have a child, the child will automaticly followed their footprints, their line of work. Like example, Finley and his father. Finley clearly followed his father footprints more than his mother. He clearly will become the leader of the spy, just like his father, because it's almost like he's destined to be the leader of the spy. Because his father is the leader of the spy proffesion group, so his child has to follow his footprints, so he can inherit his position to his child.

While from what Stanley's stated, he's more to his mother footprints, instead of his father, who is the leader of the racers proffesion group. Stanley surely has to be a racer in the future, but from what he stated, he clearly not. And that was surely weird for an Uplanders.

"I think it's still cool enough" Finley said, confidently.

"Thanks, you are the third person who said that though" Stanley said, finally smiling.

"Really?" Finley asked.

"Yeah. The first one is my mother and the second one is my father" Stanley said.

"Oh.." Finley shortly said.

"Hey, I did it! Look!" Stanley exclaimed happily. Finkey then looked at the monitor, there, written...

'What is my favorite food?'

"Seriously? This is the second password?" Stanley asked incredulously.

"I didn't believe it either. But it worth to try" Finley said.

"But whose favorite food?" Stanley asked.

"Your soul partner, maybe?" Finley suggest.

"Might try it then" Stanley said.

"You know his favorite food?" Finley said.

"Yep. Macaroni and cheese" Stanley said, while typing the words on the keypads.

Soon after that, the door open by itself. Leading to the files room, which is full of...files.

"These are lots of files, how do we find it?" Finley said. While he could imagine the work that they need to do after this.

"We just have to go through and see it. Come on, we don't have much time. If I know Finn and Siddeley, both of them will complete their mission fast enough" Stanley said.

Both of them went through all the files with no luck. They want to searched about the royal secretary, but what they found is Queen Elizabeth's royal secretary in the Cars world.

When they try to search about the Uplanders, they found the history of the Uplanders. After hours of searching, they almost gave up, but then Finley said loudly...

"Hey Stanley! Look here!"

Stanley quickly went to the source of Finley's voice.

"What did you find?" Stanley asked.

"Computer. The source of all the files" Finley said excitedly. Can't blame him, he's still 4 years old.

"Neat. Let's try all the keywords that pop into our mind, then type it" Stanley said excited too.

They try and try, until they all out of ideas...

"No luck..." Finley said.

"One last code, then we'll go back to my soul partner office" Stanley said, tiredly.

Stanley type two words on the keypads. Finley look over the computer screen to see what Stanley has typed. He was a little surprised by what he sees though.

'Silent Chaos'

Not long after, the computer gave them all the list files from the files room, who have the keywords 'silent chaos'.

"Are you kidding? That was too many files!" Finley exclaimed. Shocked by the almost 100 files, that have the keywords 'silent chaos'.

"And we're running out of time. Quick, erase all the history in the computer that we made. Shut it down. We have to get out of here, now!" Stanley said.

Finley quickly do what Stanley said, while Stanley clean the mess up files on the floor, and put them back to the shelfs, neatly. After they were done, they quickly went out from the room. But Stanley, stay behind for a while to make the password system, work as normal again. Finley stay at Siddeley's office to make sure that no ones come back yet.

After Stanley was done, he quickly went out from the secret hallway, put back the book to the shelf, and it automaticly close the secret hallway. Both boys sighed in relief. And right on cue, Siddeley and Finley rolled in...

"Hey there, you two. Having fun?" Siddeley asked.

"...yeah..sure we did" Stanley muttered a lie.

"You boys already eat yet?" Finn asked.

"ehmm...no, not yet. We're just about to go to the Cafetaria, to grab some lunch" Finley said, uttering a lie. But unbeknownst by him, he was busted...

"Lunch? Finley, it's already 6.30 p.m" Finn said.

Both boys look at the clock at the wall and saw that Finn was right. It's already 6.30 p.m. They miss their lunch. No wonder they were so hungry.

"Ehmmm...yeah, I mean.., dinner" Finley said, feeling guilty that he was busted.

"So you boys miss your lunch?" Siddeley asked.

Stanley and Siddeley nodded guiltyly. One thing they know about Siddeley and Finn when they started living here, is that both vehicles, are a very healthy type of vehicles. So both boys have to eat healthy and in the right orders or time.

"You boys know that you can't miss your lunch. It's not good for growing boys like you two" Finn said, scolding a little.

"Sorry..." Both boys said simultaneously.

"Why don't you two eat an apple first, before you eat your dinner. It will make you good enough" Siddeley suggested.

"How did an apple will make us good enough?" Stanley asked, clearly confused.

"'An apple a day, keeps the doctor away', ever heard of that?" Finn said with a grin.

"That was a very old English proverb, Dad" Finley said.

"It is indeed. But it is the truth too" Finn said.

"Yeah, I guess" Stanley said.

"I bet the doctor won't suggest that, like you did, Dad" Finley said.

"Why?" Finn, Stanley, and Siddeley asked in unison.

"Because the doctor will go bankrupt in the future, if everyone eat an apple a day" Finley said, jokingly. Siddeley, Stanley, and Finn laughed at that.

Then the four of them, eat some dinner at the cafetaria, then went back to their homes. Siddeley want to talk with Stanley about his behaviour at the library before, but the boy is already sound asleep on his own black mattress, that Siddeley's purchase after he adopted the boy. Seeing the boy is sleeping, he cancel his plan and joined his boy to go to sleep aswell.

While Finley isn't having so much luck. When he and Finn reached their home, Finn asked him...

"Why did you lie to me, Finley?"

"I..I didn't lie.." Finley said nervously. Finn can see it through clearly, that he is lying.

"Really? Then why did you was so nervous about it?" Finn said calmly, but sternly.

"I.. It's just..." Finley said, trailing off.

"Yes?" Finn asked firmly and sternly.

"We just looking for some clues..." Finley said, finalky giving up, under Finn's stern expression.

"Clues? Of what?" Finn asked.

"About the royal secretary and about our fellow Uplanders in the Cars world" Finley admitted.

Finn knows about what the royal secretary have done with Finley's parents and Stanley's parents. And hearing the name itself already make his oil boiled.

"Have any luck?" Finn asked as calmly as possible. Even though, he was very mad with the royal secretary.

"No.." Finley said. Still hiding the fact, that he and Stanley snuck into the files room at Siddeley's office.

"Why did you hide it from me, Finley?" Finn asked.

"We...don't want to make you guys worried about this things... You already have your own problems to deal with. We don't want to burden you with our own problems too..." Finley said. Finn can see that his surrogate son said that from his heart. Finn was touched with that and said...

"Finley...we won't be burden with your problems..you can talk to me about your problems anytime" Finn said, nuzzling Finley.

"Really?" Finley asked innocently.

"Yes. Promise me you won't hide your problems again from me, Finley" Finn said.

"Yes, Dad. I promise" Finley said, then hugged his surrogate father as best as he could.

Now in time like this, Finley will always feel safe around the Cars world, even after the silent chaos...

A.N : Stanley and Finley! I combine those two in one chapter, what do you think? Thank you for reading and reviewing! See you in next chapter!


	10. Shooting Star (Darren) : Chapter 9

**To** **FeatherSunfire** : Yep, I'm very agree with you. Thank you for reviewing as always!

 **Shooting** **Star** **(Darren)** **: Chapter** **9**

 **At** **7.30** **a.m...**

"Wake up, son. It's already morning" Doc said.

Darren who had been sleeping on his own bed, which was built by Doc, woke up. He actually already awake when Sarge and Fillmore started their usual shouting morning routine, which he just know since 1 month ago, that was a usual routine of them.

It's already been 2 months since the first day he dropped here at the Cars world. In the first one month, he woke up at 6.30 a.m because of Sarge and Fillmore morning 'shouting' routine. Darren needs exactly 3 weeks to finally able ignore the shoutings. You can imagine what Darren's experienced in the morning in his first 3 weeks in the Cars world...

"Morning, Dad" Darren said, while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Morning son. Go get a shower and get downstairs, we'll eat some breakfast at Flo's" Doc said.

"Okay" Darren said.

Darren then went to the bathroom and get a quick shower. He then put his usual clothes, which are, white long sleeves shirt, brown vest, brown tie that match his brown hair colour, black long pants, black socks, black shoes, and lastly, brown flat cap. Doc recommend that he needs to always put his flat cap on, because the Radiator Spring can be a little hot sometimes.

When Darren went downstairs, he can see Doc with his usual coffee, while reading the newspaper.

"Come on, son. Let's get some breakfast" Doc said.

Darren nodded and follow Doc outside the clinic, then went to Flo's. All the residents of Radiator Spring are there too, to have their usual breakfast.

"Morning" Darren greeted. One thing that the residents like him the most, is his polite behaviour. Even though Darren is not a very social Uplanders, he always greet someone when he pass them.

"Morning young soldier" Sarge greeted back.

"Morning sunshine" Flo greeted with a smile.

"Morning kid" Ramone greeted.

"A-morning to a-you too, Darren" Luigi greeted, while Guido smiled exitedly and nodded, agree with Luigi.

"Morning man" Fillmore greeted.

"Morning kiddo" Sheriff greeted.

"Morning, Darren" Sally greeted.

"Morning to ya too, Darren!" Mater exitedly greeted.

"Morning to you too, young whipper snapper!" Lizzie said.

Red just nodded with a smile.

"I'm making you some pancakes, Darren. Your favorite, blueberry pancakes" Flo said smiling.

"Thank you Flo" Darren said with a smile.

Flo gave Darren his blueberry pancakes. Then after Darren done finishing it, Mater went closer to him.

"Hey, hey Darren! Guess what!" Mater exitedly said.

"What?" Darren with some little curiousity asked.

"There are some coyotes here last night! Want to help me find them?" Mater said, whispering. Unbeknownst by him, that all the residents there at Flo's heard him clearly.

"Why are you whispering?" Darren asked.

"Because he knows that it was forbidden to find the coyotes" Sheriff said, while driving closer to where Darren was sitting and Mater.

"Aww, but you are allow to find them Sheriff! Why we can't?" Mater disappointedly said.

"It's too dangerous Mater. Besides, you don't know how to handle the coyotes like Sheriff do" Doc gruffly said.

"And you want to bring Darren aswell! You know that he still new to the surroundings around here" Sheriff said.

"Coyotes? All I know is wolf..." Darren said to himself. Doc heard it, but gladly didn't heard about the wolf part.

"You are not allow to find them, Darren, or went closer to it. Do you understand?" Doc said sternly. And the other residents, except Mater, look at him sternly too. Means that they were really mean it.

"Yes, Dad" Darren said. A little surprised with the stern look that the residents gave him.

"You too Mater" Sheriff said.

"Aww...alright..." Mater said pouting.

"So, what do you want to do today, Darren?" Ramone asked.

"I..don't know.. Maybe I'll go to the waterfall bridge" Darren said.

"You always go there, Darren" Sally said.

"Well, it's calm there and quiet too. Might as well read my chemistry book too" Darren said.

"You really like those chemistry book of yours" Sally said.

"Yep" Darren said shortly.

"Have a mind to be a doctor too?" Doc said, with a grin.

"I am, I will, and I have too. There is no way I could avoid my destiny to follow my father footprints as the leader of the royal doctor" Darren said.

The others who heard this stay quiet because of shock and confuse...

"I said too much..." Darren said, then quickly take his leave and went outside.

"What's wrong with him?" Ramone asked.

"He wasn't a very open Uplanders... Just give him some space, he will open up more in the future" Doc said.

"What did he mean by 'I have too'? He was force to be a doctor?" Sally asked.

"I don't know Sally. I will ask him when the time is right. But for now, he needs to adjust with his surroundings first" Doc said.

 **Meanwhile...**

After Darren went out from Flo's place, he quickly went to the clinic, grab his chemistry book from his room, and then went to the waterfall bridge. After he get there, he sits at the bridge and started reading.

When it almost dark, Darren close his book and then stand up, but a pair of eyes make him stop and freeze. Not just a pair of eyes, but a few pair of golden yellow eyes. They aren't wolves, so that means, they are...

Coyotes...

Darren was calm outside but frantic in mind. He clutches his book with his hand so thightly, afraid that he might loose it. He freezes and so does the coyotes. He know that the coyotes will pounce at him in any seconds if he didn't move right away. So Darren pulled out his skateboard from his pocket.

Uplanders transportation are their wings and skateboards. Every Uplanders have their own skateboards since they were born. The skateboard can be mobile anywhere, because it was put in their clothes pocket. So the Uplanders, who already know how to use the skateboard, can pull it out from their pocket and use it anytime and anywhere. The skateboard itself have boosters. The boosters speed is control by the Uplanders mind. So they just need to press the flat button on the front part of the skateboard, the boosters then will on, and now it's up to your mind.

The skateboard can go really fast, but it's up to, if you are a pro or not. If you aren't a pro, you can't go that fast. If you are a pro, you can go fast. So Darren is one of the beginners pro, so he can go fast, but not really fast.

Darren went down the road with the coyotes hot on his heels. He wanted to go to the town and find some help, because it's already dark outside. But he didn't want to disturb the residents, so he turn to the right and then went missing in the forest.

Darren was quickly blame himself to go into the forest, because he doesn't know where is the right way to go, but the coyotes know. And it make Darren stressed out. He zig zag around the forest so he won't hit the trees and in hope that the coyotes will get some obstacles so they would stop chasing him. But it didn't work. The coyotes are natural in the forest, they are unstoppable.

Darren try his best to lose them, but they aren't giving up. And most of all...

He's lost...

While he was frantic that he can't get away from the coyotes, he also can't find the way home. But while he was panicking, he saw some blur lights near.

'That looks like a headlight. It can't be...' Darren thought and then shout, while getting closer to the source of light.

"Mater! Help!" Darren shouted. Mater was surprised, but when he saw the coyotes behind Darren, he quickly pulled out his tow cable, and then throw it to Darren.

"Grab on! And don't let go!" Mater said and drive as fast as he could, out from the forest. Darren grab on to Mater's tow cable, really tight, so he won't fall off.

After they were out from the forest, they can see that the coyotes already stop chasing them. Both of them relieved and then went home. But in the way home, Darren realizes something...

"My book! It's gone!" Darren exclaimed. Mater jumped a little at that, because Darren rarely shouts.

"Maybe it fall off when we were being chased by the coyotes?" Mater said. But Darren's mind is panicking again.

"I have to find it! I can't loose it!" Darren said and then turned around to find his book. But to his surprise, Mater stop him.

"Mater! Get out of the way! I need to find it!" Darren shout. But Mater wasn't quiver by that and didn't get out of the way. Instead, he look at Darren and said...

"It's already dark, Darren. We can find it tomorrow. Besides, Doc will be very worried of ya" Mater said wisely, which surprised Darren a little.

But Darren knew what Mater said is true. So he just nodded sadly and then followed Mater to the town. In their way there, Darren asked...

"So, you disobeyed Sheriff's and Dad's orders to stay away and not to find the coyotes?" Darren asked curiously.

"Ehm... No..." Mater said nervously.

"Liar" Darren said.

"I was curious! Besides, ya too!" Mater said.

"I didn't!" Darren said.

"If ya didn't, then why did ya were being chased by the coyotes?" Mater said, saying the facts.

"I was reading as I was saying at Flo's earlier! Then when I want to go home, the coyotes are already eyeing me and chasing me around!" Darren said, defensing himself.

"Why they were chasing ya around?" Mater said, wondering aloud. While Darren put back his skateboard, back to his pocket, and in his pocket, the skateboard went missing, so his pocket was empty. It almost work like the way their wings appearance.

"I don't know" Darren said shortly.

When they reached town, they can see that the vehicles are all out from their houses and look around franticly, like they were trying to find something.

"What are they doing?" Darren asked, while Mater look a little scared.

"We're busted" Mater said. Darren was confused though. But then Ramone noticed them and then shout...

"Hey man! They are here!" Ramone said. Then he quickly went to both Mater and Darren. The other vehicles followed too. Soon, the two, already surrounded by the vehicles of the town, minus Lizzie, because she's already asleep.

Doc and Sheriff were directly in front of them. Mater and Darren gulped, they know that they were in serious trouble. Mater, for went to the forest to find the coyotes, and Darren, for staying out late and pass his curfew.

"Where have you boys been?" Sheriff asked sternly.

"We...uhm..." Mater said trailing off.

"I met him on the way back, and I just came back from the waterfall bridge" Darren said, in hope that he and Mater didn't get into any trouble.

"And pass your curfew?" Doc said sternly, in a statement tone.

"Well I..." Darren want to say that he was being chased by some coyotes, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to go alone again if he told that to Doc, because Doc will become overprotective to him. Even now, Doc is already protective...

"Well he ain't got no choice. He was chased by some coyotes before" Mater said, spoiling all the truth over.

"Mater!" Darren whispered to him, but Mater didn't hear him and keep talking.

"Coyotes?" Sheriff asked.

"Yeap, a dozen or so" Mater said. Still didn't realize the frantic look from Darren's face.

"A dozen?!" Doc exclaimed. Doc rarely raise his voice, so Darren knew that it wasn't a good sign.

"Yeap, and we managed to get away!" Mater said proudly. By this time, Darren's face is already turn white. Mater finally noticed it and then asked...

"Darren? What's wrong with ya?" Mater asked, confuse. Darren didn't answer him and try his best to avoid the stern looks from the townfolks, especially Doc's, but minus Lizzie and Mater.

"Darren..." Doc said warningly. Darren never like that tone.

"I..at least we get away..." Darren said nervously, trying to convince his surrogate father and soul partner. But Doc wasn't going to have it in anyways.

"And you still pass your curfew" Doc said gruffly. Darren cringed at that.

"How about you Mater? What were you doing before you met Darren in the way?" Sheriff asked sternly. While Mater was lost of words.

"I..just passing through...like usual" Mater said with an unsure look in his face. Sheriff knew that there's more behind that statement, so he said...

"Fine. But we haven't finish, Mater" Sheriff said. Mater nodded and sighed slightly, because he knew that means he's going to hear the lectures from Sheriff in the morning.

"As for you..." Sheriff said while looking at Darren. The other residents, except Lizzie and Mater, then look sternly at Darren. Darren cringed at this.

"I'll deal with him in the morning. It's already late, let's have some rest" Doc said, while eyeing Darren sternly. Darren was a little relieved though, that he was out from the residents stern looks.

Everyone went to their own homes. Darren and Doc went to the clinic, which was their house. All of the residents of the Radiator Springs went to sleep fast enough, because of the tiredness from searching Darren and Mater. In the morning, both Mater and Darren got their lectures and then finally being released after 2 hours of lectures. They both meet at Flo's to eat their breakfast as usual.

"Hey Mater..." Darren said, clearly tired from all the lectures that the residents gave him. Especially Doc's.

"Heya Darren..." Mater said, clearly tired too.

"How many lectures that you got?" Darren asked curiously.

"2...from Sheriff and Doc" Mater said.

"Lucky..." Darren managed to say.

"How about you Darren?" Mater asked, curious too.

"I got it from Dad, Sheriff, Ramone, Sally, Flo, Luigi, Guido which I don't understand even a single bit, Sarge, and what the hay, I even got it from Fillmore! The most layback car in this town!" Darren exclaimed, clearly annoyed with so many lectures that he got in one morning.

"Guido and Fillmore never giving lectures before" Mater said, wondering aloud.

"Well they are now" Darren said, annoyed.

"Hey cheer up a bit, today is a special day ya know" Mater said.

"What day is it?" Darren asked.

"Shooting star's day!" Mater exclaimed happily.

"Shooting star? But it's at night time" Darren said.

"Yeap, what's wrong with night time?" Mater asked confuse.

"Mater, I was grounded because of yesterday. I have to be at home at 5 p.m, one hour early than my usual curfew" Darren said desperately.

"But ya can sneak out, right?" Mater asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Mater..., I can't..., if I sneak out tonight, Dad won't trust me anymore. And besides, what so special with this Shooting Star's day anyway?" Darren said, a little annoyed.

"Ya can make a wish from it, and most of all..." Mater said, trailing off.

"Most of all, what?" Darren asked.

"I won't be all alone if ya come with me tonight" Mater asked, clearly hoping that Darren will come with him.

Darren seems to be thinking about it too. Deep inside, he wants to accompany Mater because he look so lonely and hopeful. But Darren also knew the consequences from his action if he snuck out. He might loose his soul partner's trust with him. But...might as well take some chances, don't we?

"Fine. Where is the best spot to see it?" Darren asked. They both were speaking in their normal voices though, because no one in the cafe now, and Flo is in the kitchen, so no one can hear them. But unbeknownst by them, there's someone eavesdropping on them since the beginning.

"Up at the Wheel Well Motel! Ya know that place, right?" Mater asked, cheerfully. Darren never went to that place though, but he certainly knew where the place is.

"Sure. I'll meet you there at?" Darren asked, because he was uncertain with the time when the shooting star will show up.

"10 p.m. It always show up at that time every year" Mater said excitedly.

"I just want to ask though. Why didn't anybody else come too?" Darren asked curiously.

"They do, past years ago. But then they loose their spirits because of the new highway. So they never went up to Wheel Well Motel again" Mater explained sadly. Darren understands though, because he knew from Sally, that the highway makes their town, didn't have anymore customers.

"Oh..okay then, I'll meet you at 9.45 p.m" Darren said shortly.

"Ya are a very on time person, aren't ya?" Mater asked, amused.

"Not a person... I'm an Uplanders and it's my nature to be on time" Darren said, smiling. Mater smiled back, he was glad that Darren want to open up a little to him.

 **At** **9** **p.m...**

"Darren, it's time for bed" Doc said to Darren, who was reading 'his now back' chemistry book. Darren told Doc about his chemistry book, which fall the night before, then Doc immediately went to find it and gave it back to Darren in one piece. Darren was very happy about it.

"Okay, Dad" Darren said, but didn't feel a single tiredness. All he feels is an exitement to see a shooting star. Can't blame a 6 year old to be exited about that.

Darren then brush his teeth and then went to his bedroom. Doc bid him goodnight and so does Darren. Doc turn off the light and left Darren, then he went to his own bedroom to go to sleep. Now, Darren just need to wait.

Right on 9.30 p.m, Darren snuck out from the clinic as quiet as possible. He then went up to Wheel Well Motel and met Mater.

"Heya, Darren! Ya made it!" Mater said happily.

"Yep" Darren said.

"And ya managed to snuck on Doc!" Mater said, cheerfully.

"Nope. He failed miserably"

Both Mater and Darren jumped by the voice and then turned around. They find Doc already park there and look sternly at the two. Doc already know about Mater and Darren's plan since when they were at Flo's, because he accidentally heard them talking about it.

"O...kay..." Mater said. While Darren's colour face drained. He was so busted.

"Sorry.." Darren said.

"I'll let it slide just for this once because today is the Shooting Star's day" Doc gruffly said.

"You went out to see it too, Dad?" Darren asked curiously and clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yes. And we will talk about it again tomorrow morning" Doc said sternly. Darren just gave up and nodded a little.

"It's almost 10" Mater said exitedly. Darren and Doc was exited too, even though Doc didn't show it.

"Hey look! Up there!" Darren said. Both Mater and Doc look up too to the direction Darren pointed. They can see a big shooting star, passing by, right on time at 10 p.m. Darren quickly make a wish. And when the shooting star is gone, Darren was finished too. So Doc asked...

"What do you wish for, son?" Doc asked gently. Darren, with a warm smile, just said...

"I wish my family here at Radiator Springs, could be together forever, and will never change" Darren said.

Doc was touched. He nuzzled Darren gently, and Darren lean on his touch. For the rest of the night, the three of them watch the night sky before they went back to town to get their well deserved rest...

A.N : Pretty sweet, right? I'm enjoying my time when I'm making this one. Thank you for reading and reviewing! See you in next chapter!


	11. Forest Spirit (Bluey) : Chapter 10

**To Cristalstarmochi** : Thank youu for reviewing! And you'll know soon what timeline is :)

 **To FeatherSunfire** : Thank you as always! Love it when you reviewing!

 **Forest Spirit (Bluey) :** **Chapter 10**

 **At night...**

Bluey tossed and turned in her sleep. She had another nightmare. Blade had been helping her with her nightmare for 2 months now, since the first time she got there. Blade can't blame her. For a 3 years old, who went through all of that, it still pretty amazing for her that she still can smile. The team were helping too. Even Drip was very gentle to her.

Bluey's nightmare become more worrying now because she sometimes ended up gasping for air. Her breathing becomes difficult because of her panic attack. Maru told Blade that she may have got a PTSD or rather be called a post-traumatic stress disorder. Blade wasn't surprise that she got that, because what she experienced 2 months ago was very traumatic for a 3 years old. Especially when she was in the middle of the fire alone. Blade was still very glad until now, that he managed to save her on time.

"Dad...Daddy!" Bluey screamed and then get up. Blade is already by her side all the time. Bluey's bed is a hammock that being tied up a little high from the ground, but not too high. It was placed in Blade's hanger, so he can look after her. Besides, they are short on spare hangers.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I'm here" Blade said, comforting her with a soothing voice. Blade did this until her breathing become normal again. Then he will asked...

"What is it about?" Blade asked. By this, Bluey already know that Blade was asking about her nightmare.

"I..I was in the middle..of the fire..and...Daddy was there too...but he...he faded away...I..I tried to reach him..but he.." Bluey said trying to hold her tears and sadness. But failed miserably in the end and cry her heart out. Blade then comforts her again. He didn't mind though, because he knew that's what his soul partner need it for now and that's what a father usually do. Blade will do anything to help his adoptive daughter and soul partner to get through this nightmares...

 **In the morning...**

The alarm rings at 6 o'clock. Blade yawns and then turn off the alarm, so it won't disturb Bluey, who is still asleep. Blade was a little tired though, because Bluey finally can sleep again at 1 a.m, after all the hard breathing and nightmares that she got.

Blade then went out from his hanger to scout for fire at the park. He then went off to the sky after he close his door hanger. Unbeknownst by Blade, is that Bluey already awake since his alarm rings. Bluey grumbled a little because she can't fall asleep again because of that stupid alarm. So she woke up, change her pajamas with her usual clothes, which are a white long sleeves T-shirt, admiral blue shirt that she unbuttoned, dark blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of black and white converse sneakers. She let her admiral blue hair untied, because she still can't braids her hair by herself, so she needs to wait for Patch to wake up, so she can ask her help to braids her hair.

So, with her wild 3 years old mind, Bluey went out from the hanger and then look around to see if someone already wake up. When she saw nobody have wake up yet, she went to the woods to play.

Bluey let her mind and nerves to relax a bit from the nightmares and enjoy the views. But unbeknownst by her, that someone has been watching her since she sneak off to the forest...

Bluey walk and walk until she reached the famous bridge at the park. She didn't know the name, so she just call it 'the famous bridge in the park' for now. She enjoy the view and sit down for awhile. Of course there's no tourist around. If there is a tourist, she can't come and sit there. It will create an unwanted commotion if anyone see her.

She didn't notice that a kid car saw her. She finally noticed him when the kid car exclaimed loudly...

"Mom! Dad! There's an Uplanders here!"

Bluey was frantic in mind and panicked. She froze in place but then immediately ran away before the kid car parents come. She ran and ran, but then she noticed that the kid car is following her, chasing her around. Bluey didn't know the park very well, so she doesn't know a place to hide. But then, a helicopter appeared in front of her, stopping her in her tracks and then said...

"Quick! In here!" the helicopter said.

Bluey didn't have a time to question him and just do what he said. She went into the cave that the helicopter pointed and wait in the dark. The kid car want to search into the cave that Bluey was in, which make Bluey worried, but suddenly there's a fog thickenning in front of the mouth of the cave. The fog was really thick, making the kid car changed his mind and then went back to his parents.

After the kid car was gone, the fog lessened and disappear. Bluey went out from the cave and then look around to find the helicopter. To her surprise, the helicopter suddenly appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye. She didn't feel scared though, just confused, so she said...

"Thank you for saving me back there, sir. But how did you appear and disappear so fast? Can you teach me?" Bluey innocently said. The helicopter chuckled a little at her request, but then said...

"I can't teach you that. That was something I hope you wouldn't be able to do for a very long time" the helicopter said. This make Bluey confuse of course.

"But why?" Bluey asked, but then she noticed that the helicopter have amber colour eyes and have a blue and white paint job, so she asked...

"Wait...you look familiar..." Bluey said, because she was very sure that she once saw that amber eyes and that blue and white paintjob. But where?

"Well...I have to go now. Stay safe little girl and stay out of trouble" the helicopter remind her in a stern voice, much like an uncle to their niece. But then the helicopter turned around and about to take his leave...

"Wait!" Bluey said. Surprisingly enough, the helicopter turned around and look at her.

"Ehmm.. I just want to ask...what type of helicopter are you?" Bluey asked curiously. While the helicopter look at her, confused.

"My type? Why did you ask that?" the helicopter asked her.

"Just curious" Bluey said. The helicopter look at her for awhile, but then shrugged and said...

"I'm a Hughes 369D" the helicopter said and then take his leave, by disappearing to the thin air. Bluey saw him disappear and that make her more confused than ever. But then she remembered something...

"Oh no! Dad must have been back by now! I have to hurry!" Bluey said to herself and started took off and run. But, it's still so far, even though she ran. So, even with all her strength, she finally reached the base at 9.30 a.m. Every vehicles on the base is already awake and her surrogate father and soul partner, is already at the base two hours ago. When Blade noticed her, he raised his voice and said...

"Bluey! Where have you been?!" Blade said raising his voice but not yelling at her. Bluey flinched and cringed at that.

"I..I just...went off for a while..." Bluey said, quivering a little.

"Went off, where?" Blade sternly asked. He noticed she was quivering a little, but didn't let her off the hook yet.

"...forest..." Bluey muttered, but Blade still could hear her clearly and boy, he was a little shocked.

"What were you doing in the forest?" Blade asked her, sternly. Bluey averting her eyes, so she wouldn't meet Blade's stern gaze. But Blade wasn't having any of it and then said...

"Bluey, look at me" Bakde sternly said. Bluey reluctantly complied, and then look up at Blade.

"Now, tell me, what were you doing in the forest alone, Bluey" Blade said sternly and firmly. Bluey gulped a little and then said...

"I..I just bored..so..so I..went to the famous bridge..." Bluey honestly said. Blade knew that she was honest with him and he definitely knows what 'the famous bridge' means. So Blade just sighed and then said...

"Bluey, you know you're not supposed to wonder off alone. It's dangerous and you might get caught by the tourists" Blade said in a very serious tone.

"I know...I'm sorry..." Bluey said guiltyly. Blade sighed slightly and then said...

"But you grounded. You have to stay at the base, no wondering off until further notice. Clear?" Blade said in his chief voice, demanding Bluey to obey it.

"Yes, Dad..." Bluey said defeat.

"Now, what do you say about breakfast?" Blade said.

"I'm hungry?" Bluey said, joining the words game.

"Precisely. Now, come on, Maru will have my head if I didn't bring you to eat your breakfast" Blade said smirking slightly. Bluey giggled a little and then followed Blade to the main hanger.

Bluey ate her breakfast and then went outside to find Windlifter. She knows that the Hughes 369D helicopter is somekind of spirit or something like that, because he can appear and disappear in the air. So she needs to find Windlifter to clear things up.

"Windlifter?" Bluey said when she reached Windlifter's hanger.

"What are you doing here, young adventurer?" Windlifter asked. He may not speak too many words, but he always the one who will give advice when needed.

"Do you know a Hughes 369D helicopter spirit?" Bluey said to the point. Windlifter look a little surprised though because his eyes widen a little. But then he regain his composure and said...

"Your answer is not me, but it lays on Maru" Windlifter said that, which confuse Bluey.

"Maru?" Bluey asked incredulously and Windlifter just nodded. So Bluey went to the said mechanic's hanger.

"Maru? You in here?" Bluey asked. But she can't find Maru. So she went outside and then decided to visit Patch first, to ask her to braids her hair. So she went to the tower and find Patch.

Patch was very happy when Bluey visit her in the tower, so she smiled. As usual, Patch tied Bluey's hair up in ponytail before she braids her hair into two braids. Bluey spoke with Patch for awhile and then bid her a goodbye because she wants to find Maru.

Bluey search everywhere around the base for Maru, but she still can't find him. Blade wonder what she up to, so he follow her around without Bluey knowing. In the afternoon, Bluey become more frustated than ever because she still can't find Maru.

"What are you doing, Bluey?"

Bluey turned around, surprised. But she sighed when she noticed that it's just Blade.

"Nothing. Just trying to find Maru" Bluey said.

"For?" Blade asked, curious.

"Boredom killer" Bluey joked. Blade chuckled a little at that.

"Well, he was away until night, because he went to the store, to add some food to the storage as usual. Our food storage is almost empty" Blade said.

"Oh..okay..." Bluey said, a little disappointed that she has to wait until night to get an answer.

"Why don't you play with Dipper for awhile? I know she will accompany you until Maru is back" Blade said to Bluey.

"Okay..." Bluey said. Then went to Dipper's hanger, leaving Blade, who went out again to scout for fire.

Bluey went to Dipper's hanger and knocked. But no answer. So she went to the window and found Dipper was taking a nap in her hanger. So Bluey went to the smokejumpers hanger to find someone to accompany her. In the end, she end up playing with Drip, Blackout, and Avalanche.

By the time Blade was back from the scouting, Bluey was doing a dangerous trick with the 3 other troublemakers. Bluey was doing a salto when Blade shout...

"Bluey!"

Bluey was surprised and loose her balance, but luckly Avalanche managed to catch her before she fall to the ground. Avalanche then put Bluey on her feet gently and faced a very irritate Blade.

"Bluey, what are you doing?! You could've been hurt seriously if you do that recklessly!" Blade said. Bluey look down guiltyly, but then said...

"But Dad, I can do it. And I won't get hurt. Look" Bluey said and then do a cartwheel and a salto, perfectly.

"See" Bluey said, to show Blade that she was okay. Blade just sighed and then said...

"Okay, but don't do it recklessly" Blade said sternly to Bluey. Bluey just sighed slightly and then nodded.

"Now, which one of you taught her to do that?" Blade said to Drip, Avalanche, and Blackout, sternly and firmly, while sending a glare of doom to their direction. The three smokejumpers gulped when they saw Blade's glare of doom.

"It's Drip!" Avalanche said pointing to Drip.

"It's Blackout!" Drip said pointing to Blackout.

"It's Avalanche!" Blackout said pointing to Avalache.

The three of them said that in unison and soon, they were having an argument about that. Blade roll his eyes and then said...

"Fine. Then the three of you do the log duty for today" Blade said. The three smokejumpers complained a little but then nodded. The log duty is a duty to find logs and then brought them back to the base. It was a very hard work and a very tireing work.

"Sorry... But, I will come too to help if you want" Bluey said to the three smokejumpers, guiltyly, when Blade was gone out again. The three smokejumpers was touched with Bluey's innocent.

"That's okay Little Blue. We can do it" Blackout said smiling to her.

"Yep! We sure can!" Avalanche said loudly.

"And I'm proud that you managed to do that trick. You are a fast learner!" Drip said happily and grinning wide. Bluey giggled a little and then said...

"Well, I always want to learn those things, so I'm glad that you wanted to teach me. Besides, I learned from the best!" Bluey said, smiling. The three smokejumpers smile and bid her a goodbye, before they went out to do the log duty.

Bluey noticed that it's already night time, but Maru still hasn't come back. Blade accompany her by teaching her some board games. When they were playing, Maru finally arrived.

"Hello fellas! Miss me?" Maru said jokingly. The others said no and some said that they only miss dinner. Maru is, the best cook they have in the base, so they depends on him for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Maru frowned a little and said...

"You guys are no fun"

"But someone clearly missing you since the afternoon" Blade said to Maru, and Maru raised an eyebrow, confuse.

"Who?" Maru asked confuse.

"Me!" Bluey said and then jumped to hug Maru. Maru was surprised but he hugged her back, smiling.

"Aww, kid. You're the best!" Maru said, while hugging Bluey.

"Thanks! But I am hungry too, Maru" Bluey said innocently. Everyone chuckled at that. So Maru went to prepare some dinner. After everyone ate their dinner, they went back to their hangers to do their own activity. While Bluey went to Maru's hanger to ask him about the spirit.

"Maru, can I ask you something?" Bluey said. Maru who was listening to her while cleaning up his hanger, said...

"Sure kid. Anything for my favorite Uplanders!" Maru said smiling. Bluey giggled a little at that. It is true, that Maru care for her so much since the day Blade adopted her.

"ehm... Do you know a spirit helicopter which type is a Hughes 369D?" Bluey asked, to the point. Maru almost drop his wrench when he heard Bluey ask that.

"Where...where did you know that from?" Maru asked, shock.

"Well...that spirit kinda help me when I'm almost got discovered by a kid car" Bluey said.

"So you want to know, for?" Maru asked for her reason.

"Just curious" the 3 years old Uplanders replied innocently. Maru chuckled at this, but become sad, and then said...

"Well, if that helicopter going to look after you, then that means he lives here" Maru said randomly with a sad smile. Bluey was confused though and tilted her head a little.

"He's your father best friend and partner. Well, he likes to goofing off but always get serious when needed" Maru explain with the same sad smile, while pushing some boxes near the 'wall'.

"You mean this Hughes 369D, Bluey?" Maru asked, while pointing to a photo with a helicopter in it. Bluey went closer and look at it closely. Sure enough, that's the helicopter that helped her today.

"Yeah. It's him" Bluey said and then asked...

"What happened to him, Maru?" Bluey asked. Maru knew clearly what she's talking about, and then said...

"You still too young to know Bluey. I'll tell you when you're older" Maru said.

"Oh...okay.." Bluey said and then went out from the hanger to go back to her and Blade's hanger. But when she's at the hanger's door, she turned around and then asked...

"Maru, do you think I should tell Dad?" Bluey asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's up to the spirit, I guess" Maru said. While Bluey just nodded, understand, and then asked...

"Oh yeah, one more thing, what's his name, Maru?" Bluey asked.

"Nick. Nick Loop'n Lopez" Maru said.

"Wow. Spanish?" Bluey said. She knew a little about spanish, so she knows that Lopez is a type of Spanish people names.

"Sort of. Now go on, Blade will get worry if you didn't back in time for bed. You are in enough trouble already" Maru said with a slight smirk.

"Aw, come on! How come everyone in the base knew that I was grounded?" Bluey said annoyed, before heading out to her hanger. Maru just chuckled and then said to himself...

"We knew, so we can look after you kid. After what happen to Nick, I know Blade will be overprotective to you.." Maru said to himself while look at the door and then he too get ready to sleep.

 **The next** **morning...**

Bluey knew perfectly that she was grounded and not allow to wonder off by herself. But she can't help it and sneak out when Blade and the others went out to put out the fire. She won't go to the source of the fire of course, she just want to wander to the West part of the park, while the fire is on the East side of the park. She hopes that no one noticed her. But her prediction was a little slip...

"What are you doing wonder off alone, Bluey?"

Bluey turned around at the sound and noticed that the spirit, Nick, is looking at her sternly. Almost similiar to Blade, but Blade is more scary than him.

"Oh, ehm, hello..., Mr. Nick, right?" Bluey said smile sheepishly. Nick just look at her sternly and then said...

"Don't change the subject, niña" Nick said sternly at her. Bluey noticed his slightly blue aura, which means he's a spirit. Bluey also noticed that niña is a spanish, but don't know what it means, so she asked...

"What does niña means?" Bluey asked curiously. Nick just sighed but decided to answer her...

"It means,'little girl' in spanish. Now, answer my previous question, Bluey" Nick said, still have a hint of sterness in his voice. Bluey gulped a little and then said...

"I...I just curious about you.." Bluey said. Nick was confuse though.

"Me?" Nick asked disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean, why are you keep a look out after me? I never met you before" Bluey asked innocently. Nick chuckled slightly at this and then said...

"You are my bestfriend's daughter and soul partner, of course I look after you too" Nick said simply with a smile.

"Oh..." Bluey said.

"Now, before you get into trouble again, why don't you go back to the base before the others come back. It will save you enough trouble, niña" Nick said, smiling.

"Aw, come on! How come even you know that I get grounded? It's not fair..." Bluey said, annoyed. Nick just chuckled and then nudged her forward to the base. When they finally reached the base, Bluey asked...

"You won't tell Dad, right?" Bluey asked in a very hopeful voice. Nick chuckled, but then said...

"I won't. Besides, I'm pretty sure that my soul partner want to help you in a thing or two. So I'll let it slide for now" Nick said smiling. Bluey sighed in relief, but then asked...

"Your soul partner? You mean an Uplanders? Is here?" Bluey asked.

"Yes. But I can't introduce you to him yet. He still need some adjustment to his surroundings" Nick said.

"Oh.., okay..." Bluey said, a little disappointed.

"Alright then. I need to go now, niña. Stay out of trouble. Oh, and don't tell Blade about me yet" Nick said.

"But why?" Bluey asked, confuse and curious.

"It's safe to say, that I will tell him myself in the future, but not for now" Nick said.

"Okay... But... I can see you again, right?" Bluey asked, in a hopeful voice. Nick chuckled and then said...

"Yes. We will. Well, stay out of trouble niña" Nick said and then disappear in the thin air.

"Okay and I will. Good bye Nick!" Bluey said cheerfully and happy because she found and make a new friend, even though he's a spirit, but it still fun. Bluey then walk back to the base and entertain herself. While Nick look after her...

"I'll always look after you, niña...and Blade too.." Nick said to himself and keep on looking after her with his soul partner, the other Uplanders...

A.N : Yeii, fast update! Anyway, I really enjoying writing this one, because I love Nick! And for Nick's soul partner, I will explain it later in the future chapter but not for now. Well, see you in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing as always!


	12. Three Braids (Skylar) : Chapter 11

**To FeatherSunfire** : Yep, thank youuu as always! And if you a zootopia fans, maybe you can check on my zootopia fanfiction? Anyway, thank youuu so much. Your reviews mean so much to me!

 **Three Braids (Skylar)** **:** **Chapter 11**

"Skylar, what are you trying to do?" Chug asked curiously, looking up at Skylar. Skylar was now currently climbing a pole to attach some triangle flags on the top of the pole.

"Just a minute Chug and I'll explain it when I get down" Skylar said from up. She almost reach the top when a voice exclaim loudly...

"Skylar Riley! What are you doing up there?!" Skipper said, loudly. For a navy commander, he was used to yelled so loud to his squadron. While Skylar was a little surprised but not too much, because she used to live at the navy's.

"I...was trying to attach this?"Skylar smiled nervously, while showing Skipper the flags in her hand.

"I will attach it later! Now, get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Skipper yelled.

But Skylar was stubborn enough to ignore Skipper's warning. But when she finally able to attached the flags, her foot slipped...

"Skylar!" Sparky yelled.

Skipper, as fast as lightning, went to under the pole, and then caught Skylar with one of his wings. Skylar fall and landed on Skipper's wing with a thud. After Skylar is safe on Skipper's wing, the others who unconsciously held their breath, then sighed longly because of relief.

Skipper was surprised and shocked too, but because of the soul partner connection, he managed to safe her.

"Don't ever, scare me like that again" Skipper said sternly to Skylar, put Skylar down gently and then nuzzled her comfortingly, because she was shaking.

Skylar just nodded and wrap her arms around Skipper's nose as best as she could, hugging him. Sparky saw her still shaking, so he carry her to the hanger with Skipper following behind.

Sparky made a warm lemon tea for her to calm her nerves. Skylar was still shaking though, so Sparky help her holding her cup. Skipper just look at her with a very worry look. Skylar yawn slowly after she drank her tea. Sparky then told her to take a nap. She complied and then go to sleep on her hammock, which was tied a little higher than the ground. Skipper didn't let her hammock too high, afraid that she might fall if her hammock was too high.

After Sparky put a blanket on her, he finally noticed Skipper looking at him with a worry look.

"Don't worry Skip. She's fine, just a little shaken up, that's all" Sparky assured Skipper.

"I know. It's just...I'm afraid that something might happen to her" Skipper said. Sparky understand though, because he too, almost got an engine attack when she fell. He was very glad that Skipper managed to save her on time.

"Well, she's safe and she's asleep. I need to go to Chug's place now. Bye Skip!" Sparky said and then went outside to go to Chug's place. Skipper stay to keep an eye on Skylar, in case she wake up from another nightmare.

Nightmares. One of the usual things that happen after Skylar come to the Cars world. Skipper would wake up at midnight just to comfort her until she's calm down. Sparky helps too. Well, Skylar actually has her own way to relax herself. Skipper was very glad with that, but anxious aswell. How come he not, if his daughter way of relaxing is flying in the sky.

If Skipper still can fly maybe he won't be so anxious. But he can't and so does Sparky. So when Skylar decided to go outside and fly around, Skipper will watch over her with his binocular, to assure himself that she was safe.

Well, for now, Skipper will let his nerves and mind to calm down for awhile, before Skylar wake up.

 **Around 3** **p.m...**

Skylar woke up slowly. That was a good sign, because that means that she didn't have any nightmares. Skipper drove closer to her and asked...

"How do you feel?" Skipper asked gently.

"Better.." Skylar replied. Then she stretch her arms and feet. She went out from her hammock and then asked...

"Daddy, can I go outside and fly for awhile?" Skylar asked. Skipper hesitated a little.

"Stay safe and don't go too high" Skipper reluctantly said.

"Okay!" Skylar cheerfully said. She really loves to fly.

Skylar and Skipper then went outside. Skylar appears her red wings and stretch it. Her fiery red long hair untied. Skipper always amazed when Skylar stretch her wings. He doesn't know why, but it looks so cool and gorgeus.

After Skylar stretch her wings, she fly. She loves the wind and going fast, which usually makes Skipper worried. But one problem though...

When she goes too fast, her hair will sometimes on her way and block her view, which just like what happen now...

Skylar was picking up her speed, when suddenly her long hair block her view. She can't stop because of her speed. She can hear Skipper's calling her name, but she can't see. So, instead of hitting a building, she turned around and hit a tree instead.

Skipper quickly went to that tree and waited for Skylar to come down. Skylar was a little shaken up, but overall, she's fine. The tree surely broke her fall. Skipper unconsciously grateful with the big tree and then put Skylar on his wing. Skipper brought her home and put her on his mattress.

"Skylar, what just happened?" Skipper asked. Worry is clearly in his voice.

"I don't know. I'm just picking up some speed and the next thing I knew, my hair block my view" Skylar said. Skipper thought for a while and then asked...

"Is it true, that an Uplanders girl and women, are not allow to have short hair?" Skipper asked her. Skylar nodded. Skipper just sighed.

"Well, until we find a solution for this, you're not allow to fly for a while" Skipper decided. Skylar was surprised though and argue.

"But why?! I'm perfectly fine!" Skylar exclaimed.

"You're fine because you hit a tree and the tree broke your fall. It will be a different story if you hit a building" Skipper said sternly. Skylar stay quiet. After a while, she said...

"But that's the only thing that makes me relax..." Skylar muttered quietly. Skipper's eyes widen a little when he heard that. But before he can say anything, Skylar opened the hanger's door and then went outside. She didn't go flying, but still...

Skipper sighed. He knew that he will disappoint Skylar, but he didn't mean to make her so sad. While Skipper was in a deep thought, Sparky came in.

"Hey, Skip. Where's Skylar?" Sparky asked. But when he saw Skipper's worry look, he knew that someting was wrong. Skipper then told Sparky everything that happened when he was out. Sparky listened very intently and when Skipper was done, he said...

"She is disappointed. But at least you want to keep her safe, so there's nothing wrong with it, Skip. She might be disappointed, but she will come around" Sparky assured Skipper. Skipper just nodded and hope that what Sparky said was true.

Meanwhile, Skylar walk with no destination and just walk randomly to calm her mind and nerves. When she was walking, she unconsciously ended up in some kind of workshop. Even though she's already been in the Cars world for 2 months, she still hasn't know Propwash Junction very well. So she didn't know whose workshop this was.

But when Skylar look around the workshop, the owner came in and saw her...

"Hello there, did you need anything?" Dottie said kindly. Skylar might didn't know her, but she knows about Skylar, so she asked her kindly so she won't scared Skylar off.

"Ehmm, no.., I just looking around, sorry to interrupt you.." Skylar said politely and a little guilty because she look around Dottie's property without her permission.

"No, that's okay. I don't have any customers yet, so you are free to look around" Dottie said, kindly. Skylar was a little surprised, but surpressed it and just nodded.

"Ehm..., I'm Skylar, and you?" Skylar asked. Dottie just smiled and replied...

"My name is Dottie. I'm the mechanic of this town" Dottie said.

"oh.." Skylar said.

"You have a beautiful long fiery red hair there" Dottie commented. Skylar look at her hair and replied...

"Yeah, I got it from my parents" Skylar said with a shy smile.

"And it matches your eyes colour too" Dottie said. It is true, that Skylar's blue eyes match perfectly with her fiery red long hair.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me" Skylar said with a shy smile. Dottie just smiled back. But before she can say anything, Chug and another plane went into the workshop.

"Hey, Dottie! Can you fix my propeller? It was bent because of Chug here" The plane said with an annoyed look to Chug.

"It was an accident!" Chug said. Dottie just shook her head and then said...

"Yes, I can. And be more careful next time, Chug" Dottie said and then went to fetch her tools. Skylar move out from her way and then said...

"I think I will go back for now, thanks Dottie" Skylar said, with a smile. Dottie smiled back.

"Your welcome. Come here whenever you like, and I will help you as best as I could" Dottie said. Skylar nodded and then walk to go outside.

"Bye, Chug" Skylar said.

"Bye, Skylar! Oh, and Sparky was looking for you earlier" Chug said. Skylar was surprised slightly, but just nodded. The plane who was being fix by Dottie, look at her and then said...

"Hey, aren't you the Uplanders who hit a tree earlier in the afternoon?" the plane asked. Skylar didn't answer immediately, because she thought that earlier incident, weren't seen by anyone else except Skipper, and overall, she didn't know this plane.

"Your eyes must be fooling you around, Dusty. She's the best flyer I ever seen! Besides you of course. Well anyway, she will never hit a tree" Chug said in a very confident voice. Dusty just look at her and expecting some answers from her mouth. Skylar just look away and then said...

"Yeah, you're eyes was right. I did hit a tree earlier" Skylar admitted. Chug was shocked.

"What?! You must be joking!" Chug said, shocked.

"I'm serious, Chug. I'm the one who experienced it, of course I know" Skylar said.

"But why did you hit a tree?" Dottie asked. Dusty and Chug look at her in a curious look too.

"Well, my hair is too long and it block my view earlier when I was flying and picking up some speed" Skylar said.

"But you aren't allow to cut your hair short, if I am right?" Dusty asked.

"Yes, but you are allow to cut them a little shorter, as long as it still count as a long hair" Skylar said.

"Why don't you?" Dusty asked again. Skylar then look at her hair and then said...

"This is the only thing that reminds me of my mom. I didn't want to cut it yet. Not for now" Skylar said, sadly. Dusty nodded understandingly.

"Well I already done with you Dusty. It's all fixed" Dottie said proudly to her work. Dusty thanked her and then went out to go back to his hanger. Chug also went home to his hanger too. Leaving Dottie and Skylar alone.

"Well now, do you want me to braids your hair? I will love to if you want. It will help you when you are flying in a high speed, so it won't block your view" Dottie offered. Skylar was a little surprised. She once heard that a braids hair for an Uplanders is almost count as disguised. So she nodded. Dottie smiled and then started to braids her hair.

Dottie tied her hair up in a ponytail first, then she braids her hair into three braids. Skylar never see a braids like that before, but just let it be because it looks cool and unique. When Dottie's done, Skylar thanked her and then went back to her home.

Skipper and Sparky is already waiting for her and were surprised to see her ponytail is braids as three braids.

"Who braids your hair?" Sparky asked.

"Dottie, the mechanic I just know" Skylar said. Skylar then told Skipper and Sparky about everything at the workshop earlier. Skipper and Sparky nodded all the time. Happy that Skylar wasn't that disappointed like earlier in the afternoon.

Then Skipper told Skylar to get ready for bed because it's already night time. After Skylar was asleep, Skipper whispered to Sparky...

"Remind me to thank Dottie tomorrow" Skipper said and then went to sleep aswell.

 **In the morning...**

Skipper let Skylar do a test flying with her now already braided hair. Skylar then fly and picking up some speed. To her happiness, her hair didn't block her view. She was very happy with that and so does Skipper. Skipper was glad that Skylar was finally able to fly safely again.

A.N : a little short, I know. But the next future chapters is about Cars 1 movie, but with my ocs the Uplanders in it. See you in the next chapter! And also, if you're a Zootopia fans, maybe you could check out my Zootopia fanfic? Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	13. C : Getting Lost Together : Chapter 12

**To FeatherSunfire** : it's just popped into my mind when I imagine it :). Glad that you like it, thank youuu.

A.N : from this chapter, it will be about cars movie with my ocs in it. Mainly Silver and Darren. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Cars** **:** **Getting Lost Together** **:** **Chapter 12**

 **At The King's house...**

"Now remember Silver, don't..."

"Wander off by myself or I will get lost. Dad, I know. Besides, I'm 6 now, and I already know the Piston Cup race track. I won't get lost so easily" Silver said confidently to Strip.

It's already been 2 years since Silver came to the Cars world. Now she's 6 years old. Those 2 years were very memorable for the Weathers family. Strip now knew inside and outside of Silver, and so does Lynda. So Silver can't lie so easily to them or wonder off. But besides that, everything is fine. Strip already have seven Piston Cups, which made Silver so shocked when she's finally knew it. The seventh one he got from last year, when Silver was 5.

"Better save than sorry. Besides, 6 is still count as a child, Silver. And you always be my little girl. No matter how old you are" Strip said to Silver, then nuzzled her lovingly. Silver lean on the thouch and sighed a little. Strip noticed it and asked...

"What's on your mind, sweety?" Strip asked. Silver look at his brown eyes and said...

"Did you...really want to retire, Dad? It wasn't because of me, right?" Silver asked. Strip chuckled a little and then said...

"Silver, it's not because of you that I want to retire from racing. It's my own decision. You don't need to be worry about it" Strip said, while keep nuzzling her. Silver just nodded.

Well, Silver appearance didn't change much at all, except for her height. She's taller now, but still small. Her eyes are still mismatched, with blue eye on her right eye and light green eye in her left eye. Her hair is still short like a boy, because she didn't want to let the royal secretary knew that she's still alive in Cars World, so she keep her silver hair short like a boy as a disguise. Her clothes are still the silver colour flat cap, white long sleeves shirt, silver vest that she unbuttoned, silver colour tie, black long pants, black socks, and black shoes.

"Well, we better get going or we will miss the race" Strip said. Silver nodded and then followed Strip to his trailer. She always ride with Strip in his trailer when she's going to his races.

"Really Silver, what's on your mind? I know it's not just about my retirement" Strip said when they were in the trailer. Silver sighed a little. She knows perfectly that she can't lie to her surrogate dad and soul partner. So she said...

"I don't know... I just... kinda miss the Uplanders world... and I don't know what the royal secretary up to..." Silver admitted. Now it's Strip's turn to sighed, because his guessing was right after all.

"You're only 6, Silver. That was too much for a young child like you to think about. You will get stressed out if you keep on like that" Strip said, with sympathy.

"But I can't help it. I always think about that. I just... want to make sure everything is fine..." Silver said. Strip then thought for a while and then said...

"You're a kid, alright?" Strip said. Silver was confused at first but answered...

"Yeah...?" Silver said a little unsure.

"That means it's all about fun and games. Don't go stressed out. You can think of it, but try not to think about it so much. I don't want you to stressed out. Try to relax about it and enjoy. Please?" Strip said sincerestly.

"I'll try..." Silver said, gave in. Strip smiled and nuzzled her. Silver lean on his touch and let her mind relax for a while.

Finally after about an hour, they reached the piston cup race track. They can see so many vehicles there. When Strip opened his trailer, there's always bunch of reporters who were waiting for him. In that case, usually Silver will wait in the dark corner until the reporters pass, or Strip will go to his tend and lead the reporters there, so Silver can go out from the trailer.

It's not like she didn't want to be seen, but just to be safe, she stays hidden. But for the recent times, there are a few sightseeing of an Uplanders flying in the sky. That certainly makes the world of cars confused, but many of them just let it be. They don't really care much about an Uplanders still alive or not, so that was a good sign for Silver. Because that means, if someone see her, it won't start a commotion and stuffs. But Strip always suggest her to stay hidden, so here she is, staying in the dark trailer until the reporters passed.

After the reporters are gone, she stepped out from the trailer and closed it. Steve was the one who stayed behind, while Tex and Lynda have to accompany Strip, to avoid some suspicion. But when Silver came out from the trailer, she immediately groaned...

"What's wrong, Silver?" Steve asked confuse.

"It's that rookie race car again" Silver said with a huffed.

"What's wrong with him?" Steve asked. He actually knows the reason why she's acting like that, but want to let her explain it herself.

"He's so... arrogant. And he seems to be so selfish..." Silver said, with annoyance.

"And why do you think that?" Steve said.

"Well look at him now" Silver said while pointing to a red rookie race car, who was just coming out from his trailer and pose for the camera.

"You already told your father about it?" Steve asked out of ordinary. Silver look at him confused.

"No... Why?" Silver said.

"Maybe he can give you some advice. Just tell him when we get to him, okay?" Steve said. Silver sighed a little and said...

"Alright..." Silver said. Steve and Silver then walk and drive to the Dinoco tent. There, they can see that Strip is getting ready for the race. While Tex and Lynda was talking.

"Hey there, Steve. Thanks for taking her here" Strip said as always.

"Your welcome. And she's got something to tell you" Steve said and then drive away. Silver look a little annoyed before facing a curious Strip.

"What do you want to tell me, Silver?" Strip asked.

"Well... I just..." Silver said and then sighed. " I just don't like that red rookie race car.."

"Red rookie race car? Oh... You mean Lightning Mcqueen?" Strip said.

"Yeah... I think he's so arrogant and selfish.. I don't like him.." Silver said. Strip studied her for a while and then said...

"Well, you can't judge somecar by their looks, aren't you?" Strip said.

"It's not by his looks that I can say that. You know that too, Dad.." Silver said.

"Well I know. But that doesn't mean that he's really like everyone think, Silver. Besides, maybe he could change someday" Strip said wisely.

"But he's always mean to his crew. He even talk harshly to them. Now, I heard he didn't have a crew chief" Silver said, annoyed.

"Why do you care alot with that race car, kid?" Tex suddenly butted in. Silver didn't know that Tex and Lynda were listening to her conversation with Strip.

"I don't know... It's just... I don't like it... I don't like to see someone suffer or mad because of him. He's annoying" Silver said.

"Well in that case, you want me to talk to him? Maybe I could tell him a thing or two about teamwork and stuffs" Strip offered. Silver cheer up a bit and said yes. Strip chuckled and nuzzled her and his wife, because the race is about to start.

"Be careful out there" Lynda said to Strip.

"Yeah, I will" Strip said.

"Good luck, Dad" Silver said. Strip smiled and nodded to her.

"Well then, let's get ready to race" Tex said.

Then Strip and the other race cars are getting ready at the start line. While the crew chiefs and the fork lifts are getting ready at the pit stop. Tex and Lynda went to the VIP spot, while Silver went to the roof tops and stay hidden, but can clearly see the race. Strip actually wasn't agree at first, that she sits on the roof top. Especially because she can't fly and doesn't know how. But the VIP spots in the piston cup are full and they have to share the room with the other VIPs. So Strip didn't have a choice but to let her sit on the roof tops. Silver is good in climbing, so climbing to the roof tops is no big deal for her and she loves being in the high places because she can feels the wind. And here she is, waiting for the race to start and hearing the commentators, Darrel Cartrip and Bob Curtlas.

"Well I think the racers are ready Bob" Darrel said to Bob.

"Indeed they are, Darrel. In the count of three the race will start. Well in one..." Bob said.

"Two!... Three!" the supporters said. And the race cars were off. The supporters were cheering. The commentators were commenting as usual. And as usual, Silver watch her soul partner and father with glee. But she's also looking and watched over the rookie's behaviour. And she's not liking it even a single bit.

"Well what do you know Bob, the rookie is catching up!" Darrel said. This took Silver interest.

"Right you are, Darrel. It seems like we're going to have a new piston cup champion" Bob said, looking exited aswell.

"What?! No way!" Silver practicly yelled loudly to no one. But unfortunately, some of the cars heard her, even the commentators...

"What was that sound Bob?" Darrel asked.

"I don't know Darrel. But maybe it's just the anti fans" Bob said. Silver heard this and then went to hide. Afraid that she might get caught.

Silver ran until she reached the trailer. She didn't see whose trailer it was and just taught it was her father's trailer, because it was parked near the Dinoco's tent. Unbeknownst by her, that trailer is going to be the start of her adventure...

After waiting in the dark trailer for a while, she fell asleep in the corner, so she won't block her father's way in.

 **Meanwhile after the race...**

"Hey Lightning" Strip called out. Lightning turned around and found Strip.

"Oh hey there Mr. The King" Lightning said. Strip then praised him but then insulted him a little. He advised him just like what he promised to his little girl.

After that, the winners announcement was kinda disappointed and exciting in the same time. Disappointed because it was a tie. But excited because there is going to be the final race to pick out the winner.

After all of the photos and interviews from the reporters, Strip is finally able to meet with Tex and Lynda. But what kinda weird is, where's Silver?

"Hey, congratulations with the tie" Tex said.

"Thank you Tex" Strip said simply.

"It was a great race" Lynda said, smiling. Strip smiled back.

"Thanks hun. It will be nothing without you" Strip said.

"By the way, where's Silver?" Tex asked.

"Maybe in the trailer?" Lynda said.

"Well, let's go check it out" Strip said. But when he said this, he had a tingling feeling about it. His soul partner connection is reacting, but he doesn't know why.

"Hey there Steve" Strip said.

"Hello there boss. Congratulations for the tie" Steve said.

"Thanks, Steve. By the way, is Silver inside the trailer?" Strip asked.

"I don't know boss. I was watching the race and left the trailer besides the tent. Maybe she went inside when I wasn't looking" Steve said. Then they all looked inside the trailer. But when they see inside the trailer, they were all very shocked, because the trailer is empty. Now all of them were very worried...

 **Meanwhile with Silver...**

Silver was still sleeping when suddenly, a car drove in to the trailer and then the truck moves. After driving for a while, the car turn on the lights. But what surprised him and Silver, is when Silver look at the car, and when the car look at Silver with the mirror.

"Ahhhhh!" the car screamed. Silver was too shocked to screamed so she stay quiet. Besides, she didn't want to get found out as a girl, because she was disguising as a boy.

"Who are you?! And what are you?!" the car yelled. Silver then get annoyed because of the mistakes she did for getting into the trailer before and fell asleep before checking whose trailer it belongs to, and annoyed because of the race car in front of her.

"Oh, be quiet will you! I'm an Uplanders, and my name is Silver! And you don't need to introduce yourself because I already know you" Silver said, annoyed.

"Oh really? You know me?" The race car grinned and smirk, which makes Silver more annoyed.

"Yes. You are the most annoying car I've ever seen, the most selfish, the most arrogant, and the most stupid car I ever known. The Lightning Mcqueen" Silver said, with a lot of sarcasm. While Lightning looks hurt.

"Hey! That's rude! Watch your attitude kid, I'm older than you" Lightning said warningly. But Silver didn't back down so easily.

"I'm younger than you but I know more manners than you do!" Silver said. Lightning almost want to rammed her flat with driving backwards. But luckly, he still has some morals, so he won't go too far to kill a child. But this commotion, attracts Mack interest.

"What's with all the racket?" Mack asked through the intercom. Lightning then said...

"Nothing. It's just an annoying Uplanders kid insulting me" Lightning said, annoyed. Silver was more annoyed.

"Oh, okay... Wait. An Uplanders?! In the trailer?!" Mack said, almost hit the brakes, but regained his control and keep going.

"Yes, Mack. Now, how did she get in here in the first place?!" Lightning said, annoyed. Mack looked confused and Silver didn't want Mack to take the blame, so she said...

"It's not his fault. It's my fault, because I accidentally went here. But tell me , why are you parked near the Dinoco tent?" Silver said.

"Oh, it's actually for no reason. Wait. You didn't get accidentally went in here because I parked there, right?" Mack hoped. But Silver simply groaned a little and sighed. Mack didn't need any answer because he knows what she meant. So he just said...

"Oh..."

"Yep" Silver finally said.

"Well now what?" Lightning said.

"What, now what?" Silver annoyedly ask.

"Why didn't you get out from my trailer?!" Lightning said unpatiently.

"Because, first, it's night outside! And second, I have the same destination as you do" Silver said, because she heard the three tie news from Lightning's little tv.

"Okay fine. But as soon as we reached California, you better get out" Lightning said.

"Fine. Deal" Silver said.

And what can they say? It was a very long night. Silver was annoyed with Lightning's attitude, when he told Mack to not stop and keep driving straight to California.

"Hey! He's the one who's driving! He needs some rest!" Silver said.

"Oh shut up. I'm going to get the Dinoco no matter how" Lightning said annoyingly. Silver was disgusted with his attitude and just stay quiet, because she was tired arguing with him.

But when Lightning and Silver asleep. Mack got asleep because of Wingo and friends. Which leads to one of Lightning's figurines, fall down and accidentally opened the trailer door. Silver woke up and noticed that Lightning is falling out, she called for his name but he didn't hear her. So she climb to Lightning's roof and calling his name with not much luck.

But then she noticed that Mack is driving away without them and the trailer's door is closed. Silver was panicked and franticly yelled.

"Lightning! Wake up!" Silver yelled. Then somecar almost hit them but Lightning woke up first and then get out from the way. But then he noticed that Mack is gone, so he called out Mack's name.

Then he noticed that a red truck went to the other road, so Lightning speed up to reached him. Silver has to hold on to his roof the whole time, to prevent her from falling down.

But what disappoint and shocked them both, is that the truck is not Mack. And they are now staring at the road blankly.

They are lost. But what worse, is that they are lost together! What could've been more worser than that...

A.N : Finally, the Cars movie with my ocs in it. Hope you enjoy it! And you might noticed that the conversations is not like in the movie, so sorry about that, but the plot and story is still the same like in the movie, so, see you in next chapter!


	14. C : United : Chapter 13

**For RisingRainbow** :Thank you so much! Thank you for reviewing!

 **For FeatherSunfire** : Thank youuu so muchhh! I'm glad that you like it! And there will be more about Silver in this movie chapters, hope you enjoy it aswell!

 **Cars : United : Chapter 13**

Lightning and Silver stared at the road blankly and in disbelief. Then Lightning said 'interstate' out of nowhere. But when Silver saw the route 66 signs, she called out.

"Lightning, if you want to go to the interstate you're going in the wrong way!" Silver said. But Lightning ignored her and speeding up. When Lightning passed the Radiator Springs sign, Silver knows it was trouble. Because she then saw the police car is chasing after them. But for Sheriff himself, he only focused on the hot runner, and not noticing the Uplanders above him.

"Hey, who's that behind us?" Lightning asked out of nowhere.

"I honestly don't know and I suggest you slow down. That police car doesn't look happy that you speed up" Silver said.

"No way! I'm not going to slow down! I'm a race car, it's a matter of pride!" Lightning stubbornly said and then speed up more. While Silver tried to hold on for her life and then said...

"Well now it's a matter of crime if you don't slow down!" Silver called out. Annoyed that Lightning ignored her, but scared because the police car seems angry with them.

"Stop! In the name of law!" Sheriff yelled out.

"Wait a minute, 'in the name of law'? He's a police car?!" Lightning yelled. Silver groaned and then yelled.

"Yes! Now slow down!"

"But I can't! Look out!" Lightning yelled. By this time Silver finally noticed that they are in some kind of town, with a few cars out. And the cars look at them confused and shocked.

"Lightning! Slow down! Ahhh!" Silver yelled and then got threw from Lightning's roof. But what surprised Silver more, is that someone broke her fall. Silver only could saw a blur of her saver before she passed out. While Lightning finally stop by hanging on the cable, after hitting Stanley's statue, hitting some of the cones and then got trapped in the cable he was in.

"Boy, you're in big trouble" Sheriff said before Lightning passed out. After he and Mater put Lightning in the impound, they went to see the 'thing' that got thrown from Lightning's roof.

"Darren! Are you okay?" Sheriff called out. Darren, who was the one who broke Silver's fall, was laying down on his back with Silver on him.

"Ouch.. That surely hurts" Darren muttered and then sitting up. But when he saw what's on him, he was shocked.

"Is that.." Ramone said, but trailed off.

"An Uplanders?" Mater finished it. While Darren only could look at the Uplanders with widen eyes.

All the other cars and Darren was very sure for one thing...

That the one who's on Darren is an Uplanders. And Darren was pretty sure that this 'boy' was similiar to someone, but Darren wasn't sure yet. So he brought the smaller Uplanders to the clinic and put 'him' on the sofa with a blanket.

 **Meanwhile at California racing track...**

"We're here to see that Lightning Mcqueen is the one who was first arrived" Kori said for the camera. The reporters were all surrounding the trailer. But when they see what's inside it, they were shocked.

Lightning Mcqueen is missing... And when Mack finally noticed it, he was very shocked and scared. Because that means that the Uplanders with Lightning is missing too...

Meanwhile with Strip and the other Dinoco team, they already searched everywhere for Silver at the piston cup race track, but there's no sign of her. Strip for the first time in his life feels so hopeless. Not even Lynda can encourage him, because Lynda herself was hopeless too and very sad. While Tex and the other crews can't say much about it, except telling Strip to race for Silver.

"We will find Silver. But first, Silver will want you to win that race. Win it for Silver, Strip" Tex said, trying to encourage Strip. Strip just nodded and then went to California with his crew. But when he arrived there, he was very surprised that Lightning Mcqueen is missing and his truck driver was driving towards him with a very worried face.

"Mr The King! I... I need to ask something" Mack said.

"What is it? Ehmm... Mack?" Strip said unsure, after reading Mack's name on his hood.

"Ehmm... I know that this is sounds crazy, but, do you have any relation with an Uplanders?" Mack said. While Strip and the crews were shocked with widen eyes.

"How..did you know..?" Strip said cautiously.

"I'm...I'm really sorry, but I think this is all my fault.. I left my trailer near your sponsors tend and the Uplanders went into my trailer without knowing that it was Lightning's trailer. So he was in the trailer with Lightning, but...they both...are missing...when I got here..." Mack explained everything to Strip. While Strip still looks so shocked and so does the crews, Tex, and Lynda, who heard all of it. Now they know that Silver was actually with Lightning all this time. But what worried them more, is that Lightning is missing, and so does Silver. And no cars know where they are now...

This was a bigger case than what they thought...

 **Back to Radiator Springs...**

It's morning already and all the townfolks already woke up, except Silver and Lightning. While Mater was looking at Lightning, Darren tried to figure out who 'he' is. Because he looks so familiar. He actually blame himself for forgetting that, because of the 2 years he's staying here. He's now 8 years old, and he definitely sure that this Uplanders is younger than him and definitely smaller.

"Remember anything?" Doc asked Darren.

"No... I kinda have seen him, but where.. And I think that his hair is a silver colour..." Darren said. While Doc look confused.

"What's wrong with his silver colour hair?" Doc asked, confuse.

"All I know is that only royal family and the pure royal blood who have silver colour hair... which means..." Darren stopped and then gasped."No way...how come..her hair...why...?" Darren said confused, finally forming the pieces together.

"What is it Darren?" Doc asked.

"Well, only one way to find out, and that's when I see 'her' eyes colour" Darren said for sure now.

"Her eyes? 'her'?" Doc asked even more confused.

"I will explain everything later Dad, besides you late for the trial. And I will only have my answer when 'she' wakes up. So you have plenty of time for the answer" Darren said. Doc look at him confused, but let it be for awhile and then went to the court room. While Darren looked at the sleeping form of the Uplanders and gazed her with a lot of hope and nostalgic feeling. He really hope that this Uplanders is really 'her'...

Well as in que, Silver wakes up with a slight groaned. But what surprised Darren more is her eyes, which was mismatched, with the blue right eye and the light green right eye.

"It is you..." Darren said with a slight gasped. While Silver who was just woke up was confused for awhile and then look at Darren closely. After a while, she gasped and said...

"D-Darren?" Silver said with widen eyes.

"Silver! It's really you!" Darren said and then hug her. Silver returned the hug too.

"Darren... I missed you..." Silver said while hugging Darren thightly.

"I missed you too... It has been so long..." Darren said with a nostalgic feeling.

"Of course... It has been 2 years since I last saw you.." Silver said with a slight smile.

"Yeah... But..what happened to your long hair?" Darren asked.

"It's a long story..." Silver said.

"Well I have plenty of time" Darren said, smirking. Silver just rolled her eyes playfully with a smile. Then Silver told everything to Darren about the royal secretary and when her father sent her to the Cars world 2 years ago.

"That's was the exact same day when my father sent me to the Cars world too" Darren said.

"Really?" Silver said. But then they both stopped when they heard someone yelling "freedom!"

They both went out from the clinic and saw Lightning run away. Darren quickly went to Doc and asked...

"What happened, Dad?" Darren asked Doc. Doc then look that the new Uplanders is already woke up, so he said...

"Nothing. He just run away, but he will be back soon. By the way, who are you?" Doc asked Silver.

"I'm Silver, sir. Wait. You called him 'dad'?" Silver asked Darren for the last part.

"Yep. He's my soul partner who took me in. Just like you and Strip's relationship" Darren stated. Silver just nodded in understanding.

"Okay... But if Lightning run away, why are you so sure that he will be back, sir?" Silver asked curiously. While Doc just chuckled gruffly.

"You can call me Doc, kid. And I know he will be back soon, because as far as I know, his fuel only will last until he reached the Radiator Springs sign" Doc answered.

"ohh..." Silver said.

"So Darren, who is she?" Doc asked. While Silver looked shocked.

"Wait. Why did you know that I'm a girl?" Silver asked confuse.

"From the way you talked of course. And Darren seems to be pretty excited to see you" Doc said.

"Of course I'm excited, she's my cousin that I told you before, Dad!" Darren said excitedly.

"Your cousin? You were sent to this world too?" Doc asked.

"Yeah. With the same reason as Darren does" Silver answered.

"Where are your soul partner, Silver?" Doc asked.

"I..honestly don't know... I think he's at California now, to prepare for the race" Silver answered, sadly.

"You miss him, do you?" Darren asked Silver.

"More than anything..." Silver answered.

"Want to go there then? Sheriff could take you there" Doc suggested. But when Silver saw Darren's sad face, she shook her head no.

"I think I will stick around until Lightning's done here. I did have a deal with him to go to California with him, even though he's annoying" Silver said with a smile. Darren returned it with another smile. But then they laughed when they saw Lightning finally come back with being towed by Mater because of his empty fuel tank.

"You can't run away from us, kid. We're smarter than you. Now start working" Doc said to Lightning and then motioned Darren and Silver to follow him to the clinic.

"Well then, I just want to asked a little more, how old are you?" Doc asked when he sees Silver small body. Darren is small too, but Silver is smaller.

"I'm 6. I'm younger than Darren for 2 years" Silver answered.

"You really live up to your name, don't you?" Doc asked with a statement tone to Silver. While Silver and Darren look at each other, confused.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Darren asked. While Silver tilted her head a little, confused.

"She has silver hair and her name is Silver. So she really live up to her name" Doc explained. While Silver look at her hair and then said...

"Yeah, I guess so. I got my hair colour from my father family, and my name was named by my father" Silver said to Doc. While Darren already know about that. He is her cousin after all.

"I see. Well, if you two want to go and play, you can. But be careful and be back before curfew and don't play at the main road, because some race car need to fix it" Doc said. Darren and Silver nodded and then went outside.

Doc was very happy to see Darren's happy face. And Darren seems to be very open up with his little cousin. Never once in those 2 years, Darren was that happy. Doc didn't blame him though, because he knows that family means everything.

 **Meanwhile with Strip...**

Strip can't concentrate in his training, and no one can blame him. He's really worried about Silver and he definitely will do anything to know about Silver's whereabouts.

Tex already went back and forth from the piston cup race track to California twice to find Silver. But still no sign from her. All the Dinoco crews seem to be down too because of Silver's disapperance.

They really lose their spirits. Because the one who was very cheerful and always lift their spirits up is missing, and no one know where she is, or is she okay or not.

They just only could hope that Silver is okay and can be back with them again soon...

A.N : I think it's a little short, but anyway, hope you enjoy it! See you in the next chapter!


	15. C:One Thing That Never Change:Chapter 14

**To FeatherSunfire** : Thank youu, I'm glad that you like Tex's personality. I'm kinda need some guessing to decide about Tex's personality. But I decided that he's Strip's bestfriend in my story. Thank youu again!

 **One Thing That Never Change** **:** **Chapter 14**

Silver and Darren went out to play. But when they got out, Lightning called Silver.

"Hey, kid. Kid!" Lightning called out. Silver didn't know what he want, so she went closer to him.

"Ehm, yeah?" Silver asked, unsure.

"Get me out of here, quickly!" Lightning said in a loud whisper.

"What?! No way! You broke the law!" Silver said to Lightning.

"Look here, kid. If you get me out faster, you will get to meet whoever it is, at California race track faster! Now, get me out of here!" Lightning said, annoyed.

"No way! You got the consequences for breaking the law! Just fix the road, and you'll be done" Silver said to Lightning. Lightning seems to be so annoyed, while Darren look proud to his cousin, who is brave enough to turn down Lightning's offer. Darren knows how much Silver miss Strip, and that's why it makes Darren so proud. She's like a little sister to him.

"You..." Lightning wanted to say something but was cut off by Darren.

"Look here, mister. If you stop talking and start working, you'll be done in less of a week. So you better start if you want to get out of here faster" Darren said and then leave Lightning behind, while he hold his cousin's hand.

"That rookie really getting into my nerves" Silver said to Darren. Darren just laughed lightly.

"Thought so too. Hey, you never meet the others properly. I'll introduce you" Darren said, and then went to the nearest place first which is Luigi's tire shop.

"Here it is. This is where Luigi and Guido sell some tires. Luigi! Guido! I want to introduce you to someone" Darren said calling out for Luigi and Guido. As in que, Luigi and Guido went out from the store and greet them.

"Hey a-there, Darren. Well a-who are a-you?" Luigi asked. Guido said that too but in Italian.

"This is my cousin. Her name is Silver. Silver, this is Luigi and Guido. Guido doesn't speak english by the way" Darren said, introducing Silver, Luigi, and Guido to each other.

"Your cousin?! A-wait. He's a girl?!" Luigi exclaimed, surprised. Guido ranted something in Italian too.

"ehm, yeah. Well let's meet the others!" Darren said cheerfully. Silver just nodded with a smile. When they already away, Luigi said something Italian to Guido, and if it was translate, it means...

"I never see Darren so happy before, Guido my friend. Maybe that girl is something special" Luigi said happily to Guido. Guido nodded too, smiling.

And when Darren and Silver are already away from Luigi's shop, Darren said...

"I'll never understand what the difference between those tires that they sell. Maybe it's a car thing afterall" Darren joked.

"I think it's the same thing with our shoes, only it's tires" Silver said joining in. Soon enough both of them laughed.

Darren then introduced Silver to all the townfolks. And the townfolks greet her warmly. Silver like the townfolks, but she miss Strip so much. Darren noticed it and said...

"Hey, maybe you need to see him first, then maybe, you can visit me again soon" Darren said in a sad tone. But he tried his best to do it in a happy tone, but it seems he failed miserably.

"Darren.., I.." Silver tried to say but was cut off by some shouting on the main road.

"It's worser than before!" Sally exclaimed to Lightning.

"Just like the rest of the town" Lightning replied so easily and simply. Sally and the other cars gasped and Red cried.

"Who do you think you are?!" Sally and Darren exclaimed unisonly and annoyed. While Silver was a little surprised. She never saw her cousin exclaimed like that. Well, until now...

"Look! Doc said that I can go if I finish the road!" Lightning said, stubbornly.

"Yeah, You really 'do' finished the road! You finished breaking it!" Darren said, furious. Silver started to back away a little from her cousin. She then thought...

'This sounds no good' Silver thought worriedly.

"Hey! I've done all my best to do it and that's how you gonna repay me?!" Lightning said, annoyed.

"Yes?! And by the 'what you did best', then that means you just good enough for breaking things, isn't it?!" Darren said sarcasticly. The townfolks were too shocked to interfere, because they never see Darren so angry, and neither did Silver.

"Why you...?!" Lightning wanted to say but was cut off by a firm gruff voice.

"What's going on in here?!" Doc said. Everycar looked at him and then motioned towards Darren. Darren who is still furious and annoyed, stands very threatheningly. Even Silver feels a little scared of him.

Doc who noticed Darren's fighting stance, said...

"Darren! That's enough, he's not worth your time" Doc said to Darren. Darren then stands beside Silver with a furious feeling. Silver put one of her hand on his shoulder to calm his nerves and mind down. And it worked.

"Now, what I said is that you fix the road! Not making it worse. Start over again!" Doc said gruffly and firmly to Lightning. Lightning, as stubborn as he is, didn't go back down so easily.

"Look grandpa, I'm not a bulldozer! I'm a race car!" Lightning said to Doc. Darren feel a challenge coming, and smirked a little.

"Ohoho, really? Then how about a race? You and me. If you win, you can go and I fix the road. But if I win, you fix the road with my way" Doc said. The townfolks gasped and Sally complained about how the road isn't going to be done anytime soon. While Darren seems to relaxed and smirked triumphantly. Silver confused with Darren's behaviour and Doc's confidence, but she had a feeling that Lightning isn't going off the hook so easily.

"You know what old man, let's race" Lightning smirked mockingly to Doc. Silver annoyed with the sound of that overconfidence voice of Lightning.

Then the two cars prepared for a race, while Sheriff spoke about the rules. Silver and Darren didn't stand to close to the townfolks, so Silver asked him...

"Okay, enlighten me, Darren. Don't tell me that Doc is a racer before" Silver said in a statement tone. Darren was a little surprised but knew perfectly that his cousin is a good observant.

"You never fail to amaze me, Silver. Yep, he was a racer before, but don't tell anyone. It's something that Dad didn't like to talk about" Darren said.

"And by your statement, I believe he's the 'fabulous Hudson Hornet' racer that went out from racing with no news afterwards?" Silver said, with a confident tone. By this one, Darren was really surprised.

"How did you know?" Darren asked, surprise.

"It's simple. My soul partner and surrogate father is a racer, and his inspiration for becoming a racer is because of the one and only 'fabulous Hudson Hornet'. And by the way I look of Doc 'Hudson', and by your statement of secret. I believe that he is the one and only Hudson Hornet that went missing from the racing world after his big wreck. Am I right or not?" Silver said sarcasticly for the last part. Darren was beyond surprised, because his cousin just discovered a big secret just from Doc's confident in racing with Lightning and by his statement of 'it's a secret'.

"You never seized to amaze me, little cousin. Ever. Well, what you just said it's all true, but I believe you don't know the real reason he left racing world right?" Darren said, smirking for the last part. Silver realized that she didn't know the real reason. She frowned slightly.

"You are always surprising, Darren. You always find a crack in my statement to encounter it with your own argument..." Silver said, a little annoyed but smirk slightly.

"Exactly" Darren said. Then they both turned their attention to the race which is about to began.

"Luigi" Sheriff said to Luigi. Luigi then count from three to one in spanish and then Lightning was off like a Lightning. When the dust less, everyone can see that Doc hasn't move an inch.

"I had a feeling he's up to something" Silver said to Darren. There's no way Doc would let everyone know that he's actually the Hudson Hornet, just to win and make Lightning do the road fixing. He's got to be up to something.

"Yep. Wanna see?" Darren asked smirking.

"Sure" Silver said. Then Doc asked Mater to come with him.

"Dad, can we come too?" Darren asked.

"Sure, son. Come along" Doc said with a genuine smile on his face.

When they all walk and drove for a while, they finally reached the sharp turn on the dirt track. They lean on the edge a little. Then they can see that Lightning is stuck in the field full of cactus.

"Was that ride like a cadillac or sting like a beemer? I'm confuse. You ride like you fix the road. Lousy!" Doc said to Lightning and then said to Mater...

"Have fun fishing, Mater" Doc said to Mater. While Darren and Silver tried their best not to laugh.

When Mater was 'fishing' Lightning, Darren and Silver went to the farthest part of the Willy's Butte and then laughed freely.

"Okay, that was classic!" Silver said, laughing.

"It sure does" Darren said, also smile.

"I bet Doc knows that it's gonna happen in the first place" Silver said.

"Yep, sure does. Good guessing" Darren said.

"It wasn't that hard to miss" Siver said.

"Come on now. I want to show you something" Darren said, leading the way.

Both of them went to the waterfall bridge as Darren call it, and enjoy the view.

"This is amazing!" Silver exclaimed.

"Yeah. This is the first place I come to, when I got stressed out" Darren said.

"It certainly calm your nerves.." Silver agreeing.

"Come on, let's play hide and seek at Wheel Well Motel. There are lots of hiding place there" Darren suggested. Silver nodded. Silver loves playing hide and seek.

Both of them walk a little more and then they reached Wheel Well Motel.

"Right. The rules are count to twenty and hiding in this place, got it?" Darren said. Silver nodded.

The game begans with Darren as the seeker and Silver is the one who hides. Silver is a good hider and that's what makes the game interesting. 1 hour, Darren still can't find Silver inside the Wheel Well Motel. 2 hours, 'still normal I guess. I had once found her after 3 hours' Darren thought.

3 hours have passed, and there still no sign of Silver. 4 hours turn to 5, 5 turn to 6 hours, and there still no sign of Silver. Darren's beginning to worried. When 6 hours turn to 7 hours, and it's already pass his curfew, Darren gave up and he make a desicion that he hoped he didn't make.

Darren pull out his skateboard from his pocket and then went to the town as fast as he can. He just hope that Sheriff won't see him speeding like this. He went to Doc's clinic and then said...

"Dad! Help!" Darren said. Doc quickly went out from his work room and then asked...

"What's wrong Darren? And where's Silver?" Doc asked.

"We...we went to the Wheel Well Motel to play hide and seek...but after 7 hours passed, I still can't find her. Please, help me find her" Darren said, desperate. Doc can't think about Darren's curfew anymore and then quickly went out from the clinic with Darren following behind.

"Everyone! Listen up! Silver's hiding somewhere at the Wheel Well Motel and we need to find her!" Doc said. Every car in the town then went out to help, except Lizzie.

They searched and searched inside and outside the Wheel Well Motel, but they still can't find Silver. Then they tried to search in the forest nearby.

"Wait. I could hear something" Ramone suddenly said. Everycar went quiet and try to listen. They could hear a faint sound of someone snoring. Darren, who is the first one to able put the pieces together, look up to the tree near him and he found Silver, sleeping on the tree branch.

"There she is!" Darren said to everycar. He then climb up to the tree, and then went down with Silver in his arms. Silver sleep so peacefully for someone who just sleep on the tree.

"Let's take her home" Doc said, while putting Silver on his hood. Darren himself use his skateboard to get back to the town. When they all reached the town, Silver woke up and then asked slowly.

"You've found me already?" Silver said.

"Already? I spent more than 7 hours just to find you!" Darren said incredulously.

"Really?" Silver asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I even asked the whole town to find you!" Darren said.

"Sorry... I guess I fall asleep when we were playing" Silver said guiltyly. She's finally standing with her own two feet after she's on Doc's hood.

"And you two passed your curfew" Doc said, sternly.

"But Dad... It's just because I can't find her. We didn't mean to stay out passed our curfew" Darren said, trying to reasoned with his surrogate father aswell as his soul partner. But it didn't work as always.

"Well you should've come to me when you can't find her after 3 hours or before your curfew, so there's no reason for you to went home passed your curfew" Doc said sternly. Darren only can sighed slightly. He knew perfectly that his soul partner can't tolerant any breaking rules no matter what. While Doc knew perfectly that he need to be stern to his surrogate son about rules.

"You know, Darren. This kinda thing is happen alot with you. You always get into trouble for coming home pass your curfew. You should've been know what the consequences are" Sheriff lectured a little.

"Yeah..I'm working on it.." Darren grumbled a little.

"I guess we're in big trouble then?" Silver asked innocently. By this one, Darren laughed, and so does the townfolks, except for Doc, Sheriff, and Sarge who were just smile.

 **Meanwhile with Strip...**

Strip still can't concentrate and there's still no sign of his daughter or either Lightning Mcqueen. Now, added with Chick Hicks frequent unbelievably annoying comments.

"Don't think about that green stock race car, kid. Do this race for Silver, Strip" Tex said.

Strip tried. He really tried. But no matter how hard he try to concentrate in racing, he just can't. He will always think about his daughter aswell as soul partner face. Strip just need a sign. A single sign that prove that his little girl Uplanders is alright...

A.N : short? I hope not. Enjoy it. Sorry for the lack of Lightning Mcqueen, because I'm trying to focused on my ocs. See you in the next chapter!


	16. C : Change : Chapter 15

**To Christalstarmochi** : Thank youuu, glad that you like it! I hope you enjoy the rest aswell. I'll make cars 2 and hopefully cars 3 :)

 **To Feathersunfire** : Yep, I already watched the trailer, I'm so excited for the movie to come out! :)

 **C** **:** **Change** **:** **Chapter 15**

When Darren and Silver got into trouble, Lightning was fixing the road. Even at night, Lightning didn't stop because he determined to show Doc that he could do it better than him. Silver woke up in the middle of the night to see Lightning. The already tired Lightning didn't even bother to be annoyed and just asked...

"What are you doing up? I thought everyone is asleep" Lightning said, tiredly to Silver.

"I can't sleep" Silver said shortly to Lightning. She has to be cautious around Lightning, because Lightning still wasn't know that she is a girl.

"Oh.. Well don't get any closer. It's kinda dangerous for you who have flesh to be near this Bessie" Lightning said, motioning to Bessie, which is attach to his back.

"Oh, thanks" Silver said. Then they both silent for a while. They are both tired, but they can't fall asleep either. Silver can't sleep because she needs Strip to tuck her in, or she will have a nightmare. In Lightning's case, he wants to finish the road quickly so he can go to California quickly.

"Why didn't you go back to California?" Lightning suddenly asked. Silver's right blue eyes and her right light green eyes stared at him, confuse.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked. She actually know what he meant, but didn't want to give the answer yet.

"You can go to California with that Sheriff escort if you want. But instead you stay here. Why?" Lightning said. He was pretty nice when he was tired.

"I have a deal with you that I will go to California with you. I won't left you behind. Besides, my cousin seems to be sad if I go to California early" Silver said.

"Why did you still stick to the deal? If I were you, I might have gone to California yesterday" Lightning said, confuse.

"Well, that's the problem. Because I'm not you" Silver said. Lightning eyes widened in realization. He wasn't annoyed, but realized a little that Silver was right.

"I guess so.." Lightning only said that and then keep on working. Silver watched for a while and then asked.

"Is there any way that I could help?" Silver finally asked.

"Can you splash some water to my face? I need to finish a quarter road for this morning" Lightning asked.

"Sure" Silver said and then go to find some water. She went to the clinic and find a bucket. She fill the bucket with the water and then took it out.

"So I just splash this to your face?" Silver asked.

"Yeah" Lightning said tiredly. His eyes is almost closed. Silver need to do this quickly. So she throw the water to Lightning's face so suddenly, which makes Lightning shocked because of the cold water.

"Ahh! What was that for?!" Lightning said, annoyed. He finally back to his normal self.

"To wake you up. You asked me to" Silver said and then left him alone for awhile to avoid Lightning's wrath. It was already lucky enough that no one woke up because of Lightning's shouts.

Silver went to Willy's Butte and look at the stars. For once, she remembered again about her real parents and the Uplanders world. She remembered again about when the day she was sent to the Cars world. Her father last words. Her long silver hair got cut by her father to disguised her from the royal secretary.

Her mind who was suddenly washed with the memories, makes her cry. She kneeled down and burried her face on her knee. She cried herself out for a while before her tears turned into sniffles. She stand up and then went to the clinic. She washed her face and then went to her bed, which is the sofa for now. Darren was actually offering her to sleep in his bed, so he's the one who sleeps on the sofa. But Silver didn't want to, so she sleep on the sofa.

It's already 2 a.m, so Silver went to sleep for a while. And at 6 a.m, Sarge and Fillmore started their usual argument. Which woke Silver up.

"Turn off that direspectful junk!" Sarge shouted.

"Respect the classics, man. It's Hendrix!" Fillmore said.

Silver can't believe that she woke up because of that. She still needs her sleep. Darren who was already live there for 2 years, already trained enough to not wake up at 'that' alarm. But Silver don't. So she woke up and can't go back to sleep. She grumbled a little at that, but decided to wake up anyway.

"Good morning, Silver" Darren said. He decided to woke up early because he knew that his cousin will be wake up by 'that' alarm.

"Good morning, Darren" Silver said with a yawn.

"Sleepy?" Darren asked.

"Not really. Just a nightmare that's all" Silver said.

"Oh.." Darren said, a little sad. He knew perfectly that Silver was having a nightmare because Strip didn't tuck her in. While what Silver said was half true. She did have a nightmare, but she was sleepy because she stay up late. Not because of the nightmare.

"It's fine, Darren. I can handle a single nightmare" Silver said.

"It's that a nightmare, or a memory?" Darren asked. Silver was quiet for awhile and then said...

"A nightmare..." Silver whispered. But Darren still can heard her.

"Okay, then. Let's go outside. Maybe we can find something to entertain us" Darren said to Silver.

"Okay.." Silver said, sleepily. She follow Darren outside the clinic and saw that the road is a quarter finish. The townfolks are very happy with the new road.

'He actually did it..' Silver thought.

"I don't think he could manage this" Darren said, gesturing to the road.

"There are lots of things in him that we don't know" Silver said, surprisingly wise. Darren was a little surprise but surpressed it.

"I guess you are a pure royal blood afterall" Darren said with a light chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked, clearly confused.

"Your wiseness comes from your pure royal blood. It is, afterall, a ruler's specialty" Darren said.

"The elders and the royal secretary weren't agree with you I guess" Silver said. She had a dry laugh in her throat.

"Don't mind what they said. You are what you are" Darren said.

"Hopefully... Hey, where's Lightning anyway?" Silver asked.

"I don't know. Maybe at the Willy's Butte?" Darren said, guessing.

"Have a hunch?" Silver asked in a statement tone, while walking with Darren to Willy's Butte.

"Sort of" Darren simply said. He did have a hunch that Lightning might've go there.

After 15 minutes of walking, they finally reached the Willy's Butte. They can see that Lightning was trying to do the sharp turn at the dirt track. Sheriff was watching over him so he won't run off.

"Good morning, Sheriff" Darren said, tipping his flat cap a little in a greeting way. He has some manner from British way afterall.

"Morning, Darren. Silver" Sheriff returned the greetings.

"Good morning, Sheriff. You've been watching him all night?" Silver asked in a curious tone, because she was sure enough that she didn't see Sheriff watching over Lightning last night.

"Of course not all night. But I kept watching him until 11 p.m. After that, I turn off for the night" Sheriff said.

"Oh.." Silver said shortly. But in her thoughts, she sighed in relief. Because if she went outside 1 hour earlier than midnight, she might get caught by Sheriff last night. She had enough trouble already, she didn't need to add it.

"He can't do that turn, isn't he?" Darren stated.

"But I've got to admit, I'm surprised with his determaining manner. He is stubborn, but when he get into it, he done it with all he's got" Silver said, practically to no one, but Darren and Sheriff nodded, listening to every words.

"Darren, Silver, you up early" a voice said and Silver and Sheriff turn around to confirm that it was Doc's voice. While Darren didn't need to turn around. He already know that it was Doc's voice.

"Yep, we are" Darren smirk a little. Doc only smile a little and drove beside Sheriff.

"Sheriff, why don't you go to Flo's and have some oil. I'll watch over him" Doc offered. But Darren sense something was coming up. While Silver sense something fishy from Doc's offer. She knew that Doc will do anything to get away from Lightning. But Doc offered to watch over him.

'That's a new one' Silver thought.

"Thanks Doc, I need some oil" Sheriff said gratefully and went to Flo's. After Sheriff was gone, Darren said...

"You have something in mind, aren't you, Dad?" Darren said in a statement tone.

"Pretty much, yes" Doc reply and then went to Lightning.

"It's not going to end as what he expected" Silver suddenly said. Usually Darren knows what she meant. But this time, he was completely confused.

"What do you mean?" Darren asked.

"Just wait and see" Silver said simply.

When Lightning finally stop with a dry bush on his roof, he shook it off and saw Doc, and immediately groaned.

"Oh, what do you want now?" Lightning said with annoyance.

"This is no aspalt, kid. This is dirt. If you want to go left, and find yourself going right, go right, and you will find yourself turning left" Doc said to Lightning. Lightning were confused but immediately light mocking Doc.

"Oh right, you go right, to go left. That's right! Thank you! Or it actually no thank you? Because in the world of opposites, it's means thank you!" Lightning said sarcasticly and then drove away, leaving some dust. In the corner of Silver eyes, she can see that Darren was very annoyed with Lightning's rude behaviour. While Doc only sighed and drove away.

'At least he try..' Silver thought and then went to Lightning, much to Darren's dismay.

"What was that?" Silver asked calmly to Lightning. Lightning look at her, but since he's not tired like the night before, his behaviour turned into his usual rude one.

"Why do you care?" Lightning said sarcasticly and annoyed. Silver composed herself and then said...

"It's rude to talk to elders like that" Silver said wisely. Darren who heard it from far, thought...

'That royal wiseness again.. It heritage to royals, isn't it?' Darren thought.

"It's not your business" Lightning said, annoyed.

"Maybe not. But when you figure out who he was, you might regret it" Silver said with the same royal wise tone. Then she left the confuse Lightning and went to Darren.

"I see you use that royal wiseness in a good way. Unlike someone I know.." Darren said, with a slight angry tone in the end.

"You know that we can't do anything about it. Well at least for now.." Silver said the last part to herself in a whisper so Darren couldn't hear the last part. Silver knew perfectly what Darren's talking about. Which is about the royal secretary. Silver doesn't like to talk about him so she stay quiet.

"Well.., let's go to Flo's, shall we? We haven't eat any breakfast today, and I don't want to get into trouble again with Dad and the townfolks" Darren said and then lead the way to Flo's.

But before Silver follow Darren, she saw Lightning tried to do what Doc said. But he did it in the wrong way, so he failed miserably and went to the cactus field again. And a big cactus fell on him. Silver winced and then hope quietly that he will be okay, then she followed Darren.

When Lightning was trying to get out from the cactus field, Darren and Silver noticed that the townfolks are satisfied with Lightning's work.

"I know he did a pretty good job, but I still don't like his attitude" Darren said to Silver.

"No one perfect I guess" Silver said shortly. Her minds were being occupied with her soul partner. She can feel her soul partner's worry from her soul partner's bond. She felt guilty making Strip worry this much for her. But as much as she want to go to California to meet Strip, her heart didn't let her because it will make her cousin sad. Darren noticed that Silver was pacing out, so he said...

"Silver? You okay?" Darren asked, a little worry. Silver then snap out of her mind and shook her head.

"No.., it's nothing. Let's eat something, shall we?" Silver said, changing the subject and then went in to Flo's. Darren shook his head a little and then followed his little cousin.

"Hello there you two! You almost skip breakfast, what happened?" Flo asked out loud, making the ones who are in the place heard it clearly. Unfortunately Doc heard it too.

"You two skipped breakfast?" Doc gruffly asked. He knows perfectly about Darren's refusal to eat, so he was very strict about meal time.

"We just about to get one" Darren said, making some excuses.

"Why didn't you get it earlier? This is almost lunch time" Doc sternly said. Darren gulped a little, while Silver avoided Doc's gaze and quietly order some food to Flo.

"We...forgot.." Darren said. He knew that it was a lame excuse, but he can't think of something better, so he have to settle for this one for now.

"Forgot about breakfast is a very unreasonable excuse, Darren. This is what you do every day and yet you forgot?" Doc said a little sarcasticly for the last part. Darren flinched a little at this. He never like Doc's sarcastic tone. It always makes him nervous.

"Well.." Darren was out of excuses, and luckly, Silver then said...

"Breakfast is here" Silver said shortly to Darren, handing him his food, which are eggs and bacon.

"Thanks, Silver" Darren said and then quickly took a seat before Doc decided to lecture him again. Doc looked at Silver, while Silver tried her best to avoided his gaze. Doc shook his hood a little and muttered...

"Clever girl..." Doc said and then drove away. When Darren saw Doc drove away, he let out a relief sigh.

"That's a close one" Darren said to Silver.

"Glad that our food came in time you went out of excuses" Silver said. Darren look at her and said...

"You still a sneaky one, I have to admit" Darren said with a slight smirk. Silver returned it with a slight smile of her own and then continue eating her breakfast.

 **Meanwhile with Strip...**

Strip was trying to concentrate in practice, but some annoying green race car decided to interrupt his concentration.

"Hey there, Mr. The King! Losing your touch?" Chick Hicks said sarcasticly and then laughed. He then went to his crew to gossip. Strip's patience is running low, but he can't deny Chick Hick's statement. He does losing his touch.

Tex have done everything to track her down, but there still no sign of her. Strip knew from his soul partner bond, that she's okay. But he wanted her by his side, not in someplace he doesn't even know. He need her, his wife need her, his crew need her. They need her cheerful energy to cheer them up.

'Where are you my little girl?' Strip thought sadly.

A.N : hope you enjoy this one! See you in the next chapter!


	17. C : The Real Lightning : Chapter 16

**To Cristalstarmochi** : Thank youuu, and thanks for being patience with me!

 **To FeatherSunfire** : Thank you for being patience with me!

 **The Real Lightning** **:** **Chapter 16**

Silver and Darren were lucky enough to get away from Doc's lecture. Darren wanted to take Silver out to play. But Silver insist to watch Lightning for awhile. While Lightning himself wasn't in a a really good mood. He was grumbling and muttering about how Doc's racing method were ridiculous and he had tried it, and it doesn't work, etc, etc.

Lizzie even called him crazy. Flo and the others chat as usual. Silver was standing next to the road. While Darren went out to Wheel Well Motel to get his ball that he unfortunately left there. It was a very hot day, but Silver and Darren weren't feel too hot, because they always wear their flat cap. Sheriff once commented that their flat cap, makes them look like a British kid. It wasn't a wrong thing, because the Uplanders world is a world with half British maner and half American maner.

Lightning was still muttering when suddenly Guido and Luigi offer him to buy some tires. Well, technically it's only Luigi who offered him some tires, while Guido spray something to Lightning's tires. They did this because Lightning made a very good road.

Silver who was watching Luigi tried his best to offer Lightning some tires, just giggled a little. She was happy that someone finally tried to be nice at Lightning. And Lightning's ignorance at this was because he was annoyed with Doc. Not because he was selfish and arrogant.

'That's one step forward..' Silver thought. Then she saw Luigi and Guido left Lightning. Now it's Red and Sally turn.

"I wonder what they both up to" Silver said to herself, while watching Sally and Red approached the paced out Lightning.

Suddenly Red spray some water with his water hose to Lightning's hood, roof, wind shield, and all. Silver cringed a little because she know that the water presure is so fast that makes it feel hard on the metal, so technically, Lightning feel a little pain. But it was brush out since it was a very hot day. Lightning was very grateful inside, but annoyed outside.

"What are you doing?!" Lightning exclaimed. But Sally still directed Red to wash Lightning's hood because there's still a cactus on. So Red sprayes his water again and once again Silver cringed. After Red was done, Sally thank him and he drove away.

"Do you want to sleep at the motel or not?" Sally offered Lightning. Lightning was confused, but so does Silver. She didn't know that it will turn out that way.

"What?" Lightning asked confused. Silver lean a little closer to hear it better.

"I mean, you have to be clean if you want to sleep at the motel. Or if you don't want to, that's okay, I know you are a criminal type" Sally rambled around. Lightning quickly stopped her and said okay. While Silver was trying to contained her laugh. But when Sally's turning around, Lightning saw a tatoo on her bumper. Sally seems to be embarassed and try to hide it when Lightning asked her. While Silver took some interest in this and made a mental note to ask about Sally more to her cousin.

But when Lightning want to continue his work, Mater show up and asked him to come with him tonight to do a tractor tippin.

"I can't Mater, I have to finish this road" Lightning said. But Mater teased him and mocked him a little. So in the end, Lightning finally agreed to come with Mater tonight.

Mater left Lightning, so Silver approached Mater and then asked...

"What's a tractor tippin, Mater?" Silver asked. Mater grinned cheekily and then said...

"If ya want to know, come too tonight! Bring Darren aswell, he loves it!" Mater said and then left. Silver was confused but shrugged it off. She doesn't have anything to do again so she went to Wheel Well Motel to meet up with her cousin.

After a long walk, Silver reached the Wheel Well Motel with a very tired feeling.

"This will be a lot easier if I know how to fly or how to ride skateboard.." Silver said to herself. She then looked around but can't find her cousin. But after a minute of looking, she finally found Darren, who is now facing or confronting a wolf...

"Darren?" Silver called out. Darren and the wolf look at Silver. The wolf suddenly gasped out and surprisingly speak..

"Another Uplanders... And by your scent...you're the princess, right?" the wolf said, while smirking. Silver cringed and her eyes widened. The wolf didn't need an answer because he already know the answer by looking at Silver's reaction. The wolf left and quickly gone into the forest.

"That wolf...is not an ordinary one..." Silver speak up while stuttering a little. Darren went over to her and said...

"A Downlanders?" Darren asked. Silver shook her head no and then said...

"No..he's a real wolf... A Downlanders won't be able to recognize me just by my scent..." Silver said, scared after what happened. Darren wrap an arm around his cousin shoulder and said...

"Don't think about it. If he's not a Downlanders, then there's nothing for you to worry about" Darren asure Silver confidently. Silver nodded weakly. Then they both went to the edge of the Wheel Well Motel and look at the Radiator Spring town.

"Looking at this view makes you wonder sometimes... Why this place was named Radiator Spring? And yet, you actually know half of the answer.." Darren said with different emotions in it. Silver look at him a little confused and then asked...

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"I know that this place was called 'Spring' because there's a spring in this place, but I still don't know why they call it 'Radiator'" Darren explained. Silver thought for a while and then said...

"Isn't it call 'Radiator' because it's related to vehicles parts?" Silver said, out of nowhere. Darren was a little surprised, but admit that what she said have a sense in it.

"Maybe. So, what brings you up here?" Darren asked.

"Oh right, Mater said that he's going to do a tractor tippin tonight, and he asked me to asked you to come with him" Silver explained. Darren nodded and then asked...

"You're coming too, right?" Darren asked. Silver nodded, and that makes Darren feel a little happy.

"I have a feeling that this means trouble.." Silver said to herself and then followed Darren back to town.

It's night time, and Mater, Lightning, Darren, and Silver are ready for some adventures. Well, Silver was still confused with this, but she will manage it. Not just Silver though, but Lightning was also confused with what Mater's about to do.

"Watch him" that's the only thing that Darren said, and they all stay silent. Mater suddenly creeping on a tractor and also suddenly honk his horns so loudly, that makes the tractor surprised and make a funny noise. Mater laughed, Darren smirked, while Lightning and Silver just gaped and look at them with a confused look. This is the first time they both were agreeing about something though.

"What was that all about?" Silver asked, clearly didn't get the humor in it at all. Lightning, for the second time in a day, agree about this. Even though he didn't say it out loud.

"Oh, come on, Silver. Don't tell me that all of those royal stuffs really get into your head. You used to have a very good sense of humor" Darren said to Silver. Silver raised an eyebrow and said...

"And when is that if I recall?" Silver asked, a little too formarly maybe, but it didn't get in the way of Mater and Darren sense of humor.

"Well, I guess it's been two or three years ago, so you won't remember I guess" Darren said, with a sad smile. He didn't fake it. Darren was very seldom to fake a smile. So Silver feel a little bad about it.

"Maybe.." Silver said shortly.

"Then come on! Try to laugh! Maybe ya will get your sense of humor back" Mater said with his cheerful demeanor.

"Okay?.." Silver said, unsure. Darren only smiled warmly and then bring out his skateboard from his pocket. He ride it and then make a harsh sound, that makes the tractor do something exactly like the one Mater frightened. Darren and Mater laughed cheekily. While Silver and Lightning still standing with an unsure feeling.

"Come on, Lightning! Try it!" Mater said to Lightning.

"I don't want to, Mater. Besides, I don't have a horn" Lightning said. Mater then started to call him chicken and everything, so Lightning finally decided that he will try it. Silver was relieved actually, because her cousin didn't force her to do that, since she doesn't know how to use her skateboard. While in Darren's head, he was thinking about another thought.

'I can't force her to do what she doesn't want to do. Because that usually was the thing that the royals were forbidden. If she do it, it can get in the way when she needs to be a crown princess in the future..' Darren thought.

In the same time, Lightning was trying to figure out how to scare the tractor and make Mater satisfied. Mater kept persuading him, so finally, Lightning roared his engine. It was enough to make not only Mater, Darren, and Silver surprised, but all the tractors as well.

The 4 of them look at scene with a shocked look before they all finally laugh, well, except for Silver. Darren was pretty sad that she really lose her sense of humor, but at least she still have her warm smile and feeling.

Silver seems to know what Darren was thinking and said...

"Don't bother to make me get my sense of humor again, Darren. Even the Weathers family didn't succeed to make me laugh before.." Silver said. Darren look at her with sad eyes and then said...

"Is it because you're a pure royal blood?" Darren asked. Silver only said shortly...

"Maybe..., but maybe not.." Silver only managed to said that, before she was abruptly cut off by Mater's shouting.

"Darren! Drive! Hurry up! It's Frank!" Mater shouted before he drive full speed. Darren quickly get on his skateboard and then pulled Silver on to it too, then he drove full speed too. Darren was driving so fast, making Silver has to grab on to him to prevent her from falling off. Silver can see that Lightning is falling behind, so she shouted...

"Lightning! Use your racing speed! Quickly!" Silver shouted to Lightning. Lightning heard her and he used his racing speed. Soon enough, all 4 of them were out of the field and safe.

They let out another laugh, and this time, Silver managed to smile. Soon enough, they were back in town. Silver and Darren went into the clinic slowly. Gladly, Doc was sound asleep, so Darren quickly sneak into his room after whispering a good night to his cousin. While Silver quickly went to the sofa and sleep there.

In the next morning, Silver woke up with a wary feeling. She seems to freak out more easily. No one know why, but Darren knows perfectly that it was because of her nightmare. Since Strip wasn't there to tuck her in for the night, she will always get a nightmare.

"Hey, Sil.." Darren said from behind Silver. But Silver jumped and then turned around with a frightened look. She released a relief sigh when she noticed that it was only Darren.

"Hey, Darren..." Silver said with no spirit. Darren was confused and sad to see his cousin acted like that. But then, he and Silver saw Lightning coming out from the clinic and kicked a can. That can landed on the place that Darren wish not to. But because of that, Lightning went to discover the can. Darren quickly went after him with Silver following in pursuit.

"Lightning! Don't come in here!" Darren franticly hissed to Lightning. Silver was a little surprised, because Darren is usually calm, just like his real father.

"Why? Because you want to hide the fact that this garage is so messy..." Lightning didn't say anything again after he saw a piston cup.

"Doc has a piston cup?" Lightning said, confuse. Darren only shook his head and stand by the door with his head down. Silver already know Doc's secret since she first came here, so she didn't say anything, except one after Lightning discovered that Doc has three piston cups.

"I told you that you will regret it when you discover his true self" Silver said and then left the place. She goes to the Wheel Well Motel alone, since she had a feeling that something interesting is about to happen.

Not long afterwards, Doc came in and expelled Lightning out. Darren felt a little guilty because he failed to prevent Lightning from coming into the garage. But Doc brush it off and told him to go outside and play. Darren do so, and went to the Wheel Well Motel, where he had a feeling that his cousin is there.

While for Lightning, he tried to convince everyone that Doc was the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, but none of the townfolks believe him. Instead, they laughed at him, telling him that the heat finally's getting into him. Sally then asked Lightning for a drive and Lightning complied.

Meanwhile, Darren and Silver already at the Wheel Well Motel and watched the view.

"I figured you'll be here" Darren said to Silver.

"Lightning... I had a feeling that he will change little by little.." Silver said. Darren wasn't confused this time and just nodded. Silver quickly noticed the upcoming cars and then she and Darren went into the forest to hide.

Sally and Lightning finally reached the Wheel Well Motel. Sally then told a little history of Radiator Spring to Lightning. Even Lightning watched in awe when he see the beautiful view.

'Finally...he'll see his real personality with Sally's trust, and this townfolks help..' Silver thought to herself and then with Darren, secretly left the place without Lightning and Sally noticing.

 **Meanwhile with Strip...**

"What's wrong old man? Getting old enough to race?" Chick Hicks mocked Strip, and his pit crew laughed alongside him. Strip didn't say anything, but his pit crew didn't stay quiet.

"What's wrong with you?! It's not even the big race! Don't be so a bighead!" one of Strip's pit crew said. Strip tried to stop him, but with this outburst, it was followed by more angry comments.

"What's your problem?! There's no courtesy to not mock somecar!" one of Chick Hicks pit crew said. Soon enough, there's a fight between the pit crew of Strip and Chick Hicks. The ones who finally managed to stop them are the security guards.

There isn't any apologizing whatsoever. They left with an angry feeling in each and every pit crew's head. Strip, with his low spirit, didn't even bother to talk to his pit crew after what just happened. He didn't care what just happened or anything. He just want his daughter back.

Tex noticed this and asked Lynda to help. Lynda already tried, but it always failed, because first, she is also sad with the missing of their daughter. Second, Strip was the most worried because he's soul partner with their daughter.

While for the crews, they are not cheerful or friendly anymore. They can get angry anytime when their stress get into their heads. Usually, Silver is the one who can handle it. But since she's missing, no one can do that.

Tex can only hope that Silver will show up sooner or later.

Sooner is better...

A.N : Sorryyyy for the waitttingg, I'm really sorry. But I hope you enjoy this one, see you in the next chapter!


	18. C : It's His Life : Chapter 17

**To Little Feathered Flame** : Yeah, I guess the wolf will make another appearance later. Glad you enjoy it!

 **Cars** **:** **It's His Life** **:** **Chapter 17**

Silver and Darren were coming down from the Wheel Well Motel. On the way, the wolf that once ecounter Darren, appears again in front of them.

"What do you want, Yoru?" Darren said, a little annoyed with Yoru's sudden appearance.

"Someone seems to be pretty annoyed" Yoru the grey wolf said, smirking. "Why you, the princess of the Uplanders world are here?" Yoru said to Silver.

"I told you not to bring that up" Darren said, annoyed.

"If I didn't bring that subject up, I won't be able to help you in the future" Yoru said.

"What a wolf can do about it?" Silver answered.

"You know, not just birds that can have a connection with an Uplanders, but wolves too. You may not know now, but I can help you in the future" Yoru said. Silver sighed and asked...

"You've been live here for?" Silver asked.

"Many years for your information" Yoru said.

"In anyways, I have no need for you now. But I know I shall meet you again in the future" Silver said in royal wiseness tone. Darren wasn't that surprised, but Yoru was, and said...

"Never once I thought, that the royal lessons will change a child personality forever" Yoru admitted. Silver just smiled sadly, which is her way to say that his words were true. Ever since she had to learn the royal lessons since she was two and a half, it did change her happy and cheerful demeanor, into a calm, cheerful, but not too much demeanor. And most of all, she already has her royal wiseness.

Yoru didn't say anything again, but bowed a little and then took off into the forest. Darren didn't say anything. He can't agree with what his cousin went through in the royal lessons, but he can't disagree either, because himself is a half royal blood. As a half royal, he once experienced the royal lessons, which are pretty hard and disciplined. He's stop taking the royal lessons because of his mother. His mother is the little sister of Silver's father. So his mother must've experienced royal lessons that could make a squealing child into a stiff one. That's the very reason why his mother stop his royal lessons. He could stop because he's half royal. But Silver can't because she's a pure royal blood.

They reached the town just in time for lunch. After they ate their lunch, they can see Lightning just come back from his drive with Sally.

"Having fun?" Silver teased him a little. Lightning feel annoyed instantly, but let it slip, since he was in a good mood for now.

"How about you? Having fun while you're in this town?" Lightning asked. Not teasing and not mocking. Just a harmless normal question.

"Yeah, I do. I just misses my dad, that's all" Silver admitted. Lightning was confused though.

"Your dad?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, the 'King', Strip Weathers. I know you know him. He's my soul partner and my surrogate father" Silver said.

"Okay..., wait. Why did you tell me that?" Lightning asked, because he knows that kind of information is a kind of secret thing.

"I don't know. Maybe I already trust you enough for this information? Besides, I think it's not fair to left you in the dark, when I know everything about you. So at least I told you a little about myself too" Silver said, honestly. Lightning knew she's not lying, and he feel touched a little. A little.

"Oh.., sounds fair enough" Lightning said.

"I figure you would say that" Silver said with her smile.

But soon enough, Mater came franticly and said...

"Hey, if anyone asked ya, we were playing hide and seek" Mater said franticly and then drove away. Silver and Lightning were confused, but Darren seems to understand about what happens.

"He's done it again.." Darren said, which confused Lightning and Silver even more.

"What?" Silver and Lightning asked in unison. Darren grinned and said...

"You'll see" Darren said shortly. Soon enough there's a bunch of tractors wondering around the street. Not just the street though, they also invaded the shops too. In this time, Darren quickly pull Silver aside, so they won't get collide with the tractors.

"What the..., is that..." Silver didn't finish her words, but Darren know what she meant, so he said...

"That's right. It's all Mater's doing" Darren said with a grin.

"What did he do?" Silver can't help to ask.

"Ah, maybe he set the tractors free for a while. And when he wants to herd them back to the field, he can't. So in the end, they ran away" Darren said. More like explaining things. Silver understand immediately and saw that the townfolks were doing their best to herd the tractors back on track.

"Should we help them?" Silver asked.

"Nah, they'll figure it out in a flash. Besides, Dad forbid me" Darren said. Silver nodded in understanding. Doc is pretty protective if it's have something to do with Darren.

"Want to go to Willy's Butte?" Darren asked. Silver nodded and then they went to Willy's Butte. There, they can see that Doc is in his racing tires. He hasn't started yet, but Darren knows that he will.

Darren might didn't see it, but Silver saw Lightning behind the dry bushes. She wants to tell Darren, but Darren seems to be pretty contained by watching Doc. So Silver decided to stay quiet.

'Maybe it will bring good things in the future...' Silver thought. What she doesn't know, is that, it is a start of good things. But it's not going to be easy and pretty heart breaking in the end.

"Come on Doc. Drive" Lightning whispered to himself. He seems to be pretty contained too, so he doesn't notice the two Uplanders near him.

Doc started his engine slowly. The sound of it brings some calmness to Darren's mind. Doc then started to drive. He drive so fast and cool, that even makes Lightning speechless. Especially at the part when Doc's tires turn right, but he managed to make himself turned left. Silver smirked slightly seeing Lightning so speechless. After Doc was done, Silver commented shortly...

"He didn't drive slow alright..., he drives fast" Silver said. Darren only smiled.

"Wow! You're amazing!" Lightning exclaimed. Doc seems to be shocked and super annoyed, because he immediately drive away. Lightning isn't about to give up so easily, so he followed in pursuit. Darren seems to be shocked too, to see Lightning from all cars around.

"He's here?" Darren asked in shock mode. Silver cringed a little and nodded. Soon enough, they followed both cars to Doc's garage. After they reached there, they can see that Lightning is keep ranting about Doc was amazing and all.

"Great. Now leave" Doc gruffly said. Darren seems to be uneasy about this, while Silver didn't know what to do. Then, Lightning's words hit the button...

"Why do you quit when you're on top of your game?!" Lightning desperately said. That hit Doc's patience.

"You think I quit?" Doc gruffly said with an annoy feeling. But Doc decided to tell him the truth. He hit the light button that shows a newspaper. Lightning and Silver lean closer to see it, while Darren didn't move, because he knows Doc is still hurt mentally with the crash.

"Oh yeah..., your big crash on 54.." Lightning said with a sense of regret in it. Silver now remember the news, because Strip had told her about it.

"They quit on me... When I came back for the race and expecting a big welcome, you know what they said? "You're history". They already recruit a rookie to replace me. I safe this to remind me to never coming back" Doc said while gesturing to the newspaper. Lightning was quiet for a minute before he said...

"But Doc, not everyone is like them" Lightning said.

"Oh really?" Doc said with a little sarcasm in it, but Lightning didn't feel offended even a single bit.

"I'm not" Lightning said confidently.

"Then tell me one time when you appreciate your friends and doesn't think about yourselfs. If you have one I'll take everything that I said before" Doc challenged. Lightning stayed quiet because he knows he never did. Doc huffed.

"Hmph, I think so. This townfolks are good vehicles. They think of eachother like family" Doc said. By that, Lightning exclaimed...

"Oh like you?! You were a racer and none of the townfolks know you! Who think about themselfs now?!" Lightning exclaimed furiously. Doc seems to be offended and angry. Darren stay quiet while Silver sense something bad about this.

"Lightning..." Silver tried to say, but then Doc said...

"Just finish that road and get out of here" Doc said in anger and then drove away. Lightning, Darren, and Silver stayed frozen in place and stay quiet. Darren didn't even get mad to Lightning, because he knows some of Lightning's words is true.

"Hey Silver..." Lightning said. Silver look up to him and asked...

"What?" Silver said with an unsure feeling. She wasn't mad at Lightning and didn't know anymore who's right and who's wrong.

"Are you mad at me?" Lightning asked. Silver was a little surprised with the question, but answer...

"No..., but if you want to ask me who's right or who's wrong.., I honestly don't know.." Silver said.

"Thanks" Lightning said shortly.

"For what?" Silver asked, confuse.

"For trusting me.." Lightning said and then smiled sadly before he drove outside to continue to finish the road. Darren and Silver stay in silent.

"I know you know that Doc wasn't entirely right, right?" Silver said to Darren. Darren only said...

"Yeah, I know. I know it since I knew his secrets.." Darren said and then left Silver alone in the garage. Silver knows that Darren is going to take a walk to calm his nerves down. So Silver went out from the garage and then went to Lightning to tell him something.

Something important...

"Hey, Lightning" Silver said to Lightning. Lightning, who was working, look up and see her.

"Hey. Where's Darren?" Lightning asked. He knows completely that Silver always goes around with Darren.

"He's out for a walk. To calm his nerves down" Silver said.

"Oh.." Lightning said. 'Well it's now or never..' Silver thought.

"Lightning, I'm actually a girl.." Silver said. By that, Lightning stop completely and his eyes widen in shock.

"You what?!" Lightning asked in shock. Lightning was never knew that Silver is a girl. Silver actually want to keep it that way, but decided to tell him anyways.

"I'm a girl. There, I said it" Silver said with a genuine smile on her face. Lightning was completely confused though.

"But...why did you tell me this?" Lightning asked.

"Because I trust you. Just like what you said earlier, like about... 15 minutes ago" Silver said. Lightning only gaped with his mouth open and then said...

"Wow, you really did trust me... But wait, then why did you have to disguise as a boy?" Lightning asked. Silver then told Lightning everything about the royal secretary and stuffs, except the princess part. Lightning listening to this while working on the road. They don't know that they have spent so many hours talking, that they didn't notice the townfolks looking at them and commented how they didn't hate each other anymore, and they didn't even notice that it's already night time.

"You should really get to sleep... I'm about to be done anyway" Lightning said. Silver finally noticed that the road is almost done, so she nodded and said good night. While Lightning, after he was done, went to the Willy's Butte to train on the turn.

The next morning, the townfolks were surprised that the road was already done. And it was so good. But what they sad is, Lightning is no where to be seen. Darren was confused, while Doc was glad and left the scene. Silver didn't seem surprised or sad. Because she knows that Lightning wasn't leaving yet. In fact, she doesn't even know if Lightning wants to leave this place or not.

"I didn't even get to say good bye.." Mater said sadly. While Sheriff seems to be sniffling.

"Aw man, are you crying?" Ramone asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm glad that he's gone" Sheriff said firmly, but deep inside he misses Lightning already. Red left the scene and cry. The other townfolks look at the direction where Red left, and suddenly Lightning drove beside Mater.

"What's wrong with Red?" Lightning asked. Silver look at him like it was obvious that he was still here. While the townfolks look at him with happy faces. For Mater... Even though he was talking to Lightning, he didn't notice that it was him.

"Oh, Red is just upset that ya left us without saying good bye, that's all" Mater said, like he wasn't seeing Lightning. When he finally noticed, he was very surprised...

"Wait a second!" Mater exclaimed happily. The other townfolks laughed at this, and even Darren and Silver. "Ya still here!" Mater said excitedly.

"What are you doing here, son? You're going to be late for that race. Hold on, I'll give you a police escort to get there faster" Sheriff said while turning on his police cruise lights. But then Lightning said...

"Wait, Sheriff... I think, I'm not ready yet to leave" Lightning said, which surprised Darren, but not Silver.

"What is it?" Sheriff asked, confuse. Because the last time he recall, Lightning was very looking forward to go to California.

"I don't think..that this tires, can get me to California. Hey, did anyone knows when Luigi's shop open?" Lightning said, making Luigi and Guido very happy. The townfolks were surprised and happy, and so does Darren. Lightning managed to wink at Silver's direction, which she returned with another wink. But deep inside, Silver doubt that Lightning does even want to go to California anymore.

So Lightning went to Luigi's shop, while the others look at them through the windows. Doc passed by and seems to be annoyed that Lightning is still here. The ones who noticed this only Darren and Silver. Darren seems to be sad with Doc's hatred to other racers because of his experience. But Silver put a hand on his shoulder and said...

"He still loves racing. You know it. But only you who can change the way he thinks about the other racers" Silver said. Darren noticed the royal wiseness and not comment it. He knows that the royal wiseness is part of Silver now and can't be separated. So instead, he nodded but didn't do it right away, because he wants to search for the right time to do it.

After Lightning was done with the tires, he went to the other shops, like Sarge, Fillmore, Lizzie, and lastly Ramone. Where he painted his body full red with some white and little lightning bolt on it.

When Lightning was doing this, Darren and Silver took Sally away and keep her company, to assure that Lightning's plan is going to work out. After Lightning was done, Silver and Darren bring Sally back to town. While the other cars lining up to hide Lightning.

"Hi, Sally!" all the townfolks said, including Silver and Darren. Sally didn't need to be suspicious because she knew from the start that something was up.

"Alright, what's going on?" Sally said with a smile.

"We present ya..., the Radiator Spring Lightning Mcqueen!" Mater introduced. While the line of cars opened up to reveal a new Lightning Mcqueen.

"Wow Stickers..." Sally said trailing off because of amazement. While Lightning and Sally chat, Darren went closer to Silver.

"I need to find Dad. I have a bad feeling about this.." Darren said that and then leave Silver with the other townfolks. Silver knew instantly that maybe Doc is up to something, because Darren seems to sense it with his soul partner connection.

"I hope whatever it is won't bring any trouble..." Silver said to herself before decided to joined the townfolks in their happy nights after Lightning turn on the neon lights.

Meanwhile, Darren found Doc calling someone on the phone at the clinic.

"Yes. Yes. Radiator Spring. Route 66. Right, your welcome" Doc said on the phone. He just noticed Darren's by the door when he closed the phone call.

"Who's that, Dad?" Darren asked. He has his suspicion, but decided not to let it out, since he knows that Doc might have already know it with the soul partner connection.

"Nothing for you to worry about" Doc said to Darren and then drove to the window. Darren followed and he can see that the others were enjoying the night. Well, until the reporters came...

"Lightning, is that...?" Silver asked, in hope that her guess wasn't true. But unfortunately it is. There are tons of reporters and some helicopters came and saying...

"There he is! Lightning Mcqueen is here!"

Soon, Lightning and the other cars were surrounded by the reporters. Silver tried her best to hide from the views, and gladly, Mack also came by and hide Silver from the other cars. Mack also hide Lightning from the reporters while Lightning talk to Harv. Darren saw everything from the window, and when he noticed the calm demeanor from Doc, he knows that this is all Doc's doing. Darren ignored Doc's order to stay back and run through the reporters and luckly wasn't seen.

"Silver!" Darren shouted while running to behind Mack. Silver turned around and see him.

"Darren! What's going on?!" Silver asked franticly. The crazy reporters in night time who were thirst for big news, frightened her.

"Silver! I..." Darren wanted to say, but was cut off by Mack.

"Boss, we don't have much time" Mack said. Silver was forced to get into the dark corner of the trailer to prevent getting seen by the reporters, because Mack was getting out of the way of the reporters and attached himself to the trailer. Lightning was also forced to get inside the trailer while he look sadly to the townfolks. Darren was hopeless when the trailer door was closed, and he doesn't have much choice but to hide from the view.

After all the reporters were gone following Lightning's trailer, Kori, one of the reporters went to Doc, who's already out from his clinic and said...

"Doc Hudson right?" Kori asked. Doc said yes and then she said something that shocked Sally and the other townfolks.

"Thanks for the call" Kori said and then drive away. Doc then saw a very disappointed Sally and Darren.

"You called them?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"It's best for everyone Sally" Doc said.

"Best for everyone? Or best for you?" Sally retorted and then left him.

"I didn't even get to say good bye.." Mater said sadly. Then the townfolks left to their homes and turn off all the neon lights. Leaving Darren and Doc alone at the outside.

"Really, Dad?" Darren said with some hate tone in his voice. Doc was shocked with the tone and said...

"Didn't you happy that he left?" Doc said back. Darren scoffed and said...

"Happy? I can't even say good bye to my cousin and I'm happy? Just right after I trust Lightning and he left, I'm happy? My cousin was scared to death because of the crazy reporters and I'm happy? The existence of me and my cousin was almost found out and I'm happy? You're losing your mind, Dad!" Darren retorted with the same hate in his voice. Doc feel so heartbreaking but Darren didn't seem to care less for now. He was disappointed and mad. He then left Doc alone at the road, while he went to his bedroom.

Doc was so heartbreaking inside and sad outside. He saw the orange dim light from the traffic light and said softly and full of regret...

"What've I done..?"

 **Meanwhile with Strip...**

Strip, Tex, Lynda, and the crews heard some news that Lightning was finally found. This brings joy to all of them, but one question left...

'Does Silver is going to come back to them with Lightning's future arrival or not?'

Strip can only hope that his little girl will also come back with Lightning's arrival soon. But what Strip didn't expect is, that he's not going to face a cheerful Silver as usual. He's going to face a heartbreaking child who was just being taken from the only blood family she had left in this world...

A.N : Longer! Yei! Hope you guys like it! See you in the next chapter!


	19. C : Surprising Way : Chapter 18

**To Little Feathered Flame** : Thank youuu, and Yoru in Japanese translate means evening (if my google translate was right). So, I think it could related to his grey fur. Glad you enjoy it :)

 **To Cristalstarmochi** : Thank youuu, and yeah, maybe Yoru seems to be suspicious, but I can assure you that he will make another appearance in the future chapters. Glad you enjoy it :)

 **Surprising Way** **:** **Chapter 18**

After Lightning and Silver were forced to get into the trailer, they both stay in silent. The air was so tense that even Lightning didn't like it.

"Hey.., cheer up. You'll finally see the King again, right?" Lightning said, trying to cheer Silver up, but to no avail. Silver is happy to finally get to see her surrogate parents again, but she feels so sad that she had to leave her cousin like that.

"I know... It's just..." Silver sighed. "I wasn't expecting that kind of 'good bye'..." Silver said with a sad tone.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that 'good bye' too.., which is, not able to say good bye... Well, I mean..." Lightning said trailing off with the same sad tone.

"Look, you should be happy that you finally meet your family again, that..loves you" Lightning said to Silver.

"Yeah, I guess so... Wait. How about your family?" Silver asked. Lightning then stay quiet and didn't answer the question. Silver understand the silent answer and just said...

"Oh...sorry, never mind that.." Silver said with a regret tone. Lightning just smile sadly. The rest of the way to California was just silent. One thing for sure though...

They miss their Radiator Springs family already...

 **While in Radiator Springs...**

Doc regrets his decision immediately about sending Lightning away. So he went to his clinic and decided something that he will do in the break of dawn.

In the break of dawn, when Sarge and Fillmore even haven't woke up yet, Doc was up and woke up the other residents. They were all still sleepy, but then Doc said this to wake them up...

"We're going to California" Doc said. And as simply as that, the townfolks cheered happily. Darren was so happy. The only ones who stay, are Sally, Lizzie, and Red. The other townfolks went to California, including Darren.

"How're ya going to hide, Darren?" Mater asked. Darren just smirked slightly.

"I ride you of course" Darren said. While Mater was confused. Darren then hop on to Mater's flatbed, and Mater understand completely that 'that' what it means to ride him.

"Everyone's ready then? Let's go" Doc said and then lead the way to California. Before they go though, he asked Ramone to bring his travel painting equipment with him, because he wants to ask Ramone to paint something later. Ramone happily complied and brought his painting equipment with him. Ramone also brought white, yellow, and red paint, like what Doc asked to.

On the way to California, Darren tried his best to hide from the other cars view. And with Sheriff's escort, they will arrive at the California race track in no time.

 **Back to Lightning and Silver...**

Lightning's trailer was being escort by some police cars, so they arrive at the California race track in no time. After they arrived, Rusty, Dusty, and Mack told the reporters off, so Lightning could get the rest he needed for the race tomorrow morning.

After the reporters left, Strip, Lynda, and Tex drove and parked near Lightning's trailer. Dusty and Rusty already left, so Mack was relieved that he could return Silver to the King.

"Boss? You can open the door now. The reporters are gone and the King is here" Mack said from beside the trailer, after he release himself from the trailer.

Lightning finally notice the lack of reporters. So he open up his trailer door and drove out of the trailer to give Silver some space to get out. Silver didn't immediately get out from the trailer. But when she see Strip parked in front of the trailer, she ran and jumped to Strip's hood and hug him as best as she could. Silver is as light as a feather according to Strip, so he doesn't really feel any pain when Silver jumped on to his hood so suddenly.

Silver couldn't stop the tears that starting to flow free because of the emotion that she's been bottled up since she was at the Radiator Springs. Strip noticed something is wrong from Silver. So he said to Lightning...

"Thank you for taking care of her" Strip said gratefully to Lightning, since he doesn't sense or see any physical injury. But he definitely can see a mental breakdown on Silver right now.

"Your welcome..." Lightning smiled tiredly. He was glad that Silver finally get reunited with her soul partner and surrogate parents. Strip nodded and then drove to his sponsor tent with Silver on his hood. Lynda and Tex followed, but only Lynda who went into the tent that she share with Strip. While Tex went into his own tent, because he knows that Silver and her family need some space right now.

When Strip get into the tent, Silver's cried already turned into sniffles, since Strip whispered some comfort words on the way here. Lynda comfort her too, and Silver started to feel some comfort and safe, after a while she doesn't. It was night time already, and already pass her bedtime. But Silver knew that if Strip with her, she won't get any nightmare in her sleep.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Strip asked softly, while rocking Silver slowly. It took Silver a minute to calm down and said...

"It..it's nothing.." Silver lied. And even Lynda knew that it was a lie.

"Silver, honey, you won't be crying if it was nothing" Lynda said softly to Silver.

"And you usually cried when you bottled your emotion inside for too long" Strip added softly. Silver took a sit position, but sideways on Strip's hood so she could face her mother and father.

"I..I just..." Silver said and sighed sadly. "I missed the townfolks...and especially Darren..." Silver said sadly. Strip and Lynda were a little shocked though.

"Darren? Your cousin? Is here in the Cars World?" Strip asked. Silver nodded. Strip and Lynda didn't ask anything more, since they can see that the topic make Silver more sad. So Strip put her on her mattress gently and tuck her to bed.

Silver sleep and didn't get any nightmares because Strip tucked her in. Strip and Lynda still worried about Silver, but they decided that they will have a time to talk about it after the big and the final race for Strip. Strip was happy that his little girl finally home. But he was quite concerned that Silver seems to be very sad. But at least his little girl is finally with him, and he definitely will keep an eye on her very closely from now on. Because he and Lynda didn't want to repeat this event again.

 **Meanwhile, with Doc, Darren, and the other townfolks...**

They finally reached California race track, 3 hours before the race start. Darren was pretty sleepy, but he didn't mind, because he will finally see his cousin again. Ramone worked quickly on Doc and painted Doc, just like what Doc show him from the old photo. Darren was pretty happy though, that Doc is brave enough to show his true self again in front of the audience later.

Darren actually want to search for Silver before the race start, since he has to be hidden from the other vehicles. But Doc forbid him because it could attract some unwanted attention before the race start.

So Darren didn't have a choice but to let the race start first, then he will search for his cousin later.

 **In the same time when Doc is getting ready...**

Silver woke up a little late than usual, but she didn't mind. She didn't get enough sleep anyway at the Radiator Springs because of Sarge and Fillmore daily arguing. When she woke up and saw the outside of the tent, she can see that a red racer, whom name if she recall, is Junior. Junior said something to Strip and Strip replied with his smile. Lynda said good luck and be careful to Strip and Strip assured her that he will be fine.

Silver look around and only see the Dinoco crews around, so she went outside from the tent and approach Strip. Few of the Dinoco crews saw her and greet her. Silver greet them back aswell with her warm smile. The Dinoco crews feel energic today, since Tex told them that Silver is finally back with them. Strip also feel energic too and feel more lively today after Silver arrival. But can't help, but to feel worried with Silver. Strip can feel Silver's sadness with his soul partner bond, and he feel worried because of that.

Silver noticed Strip's uneasyness, and walked towards him. Strip noticed her and smiled.

"Have a good night sleep?" Strip asked gently.

"Never been better" Silver said with the same smile. "Good luck for your race, Dad. And be careful with Chick Hicks" Silver added. Since she can see from afar that Chick Hicks is even more annoying than Lightning was before. And Lightning is change now. If she didn't false heard the recent news, Lightning even feel very grateful that Mack wants to be his crew chief and pit crew. And Silver can't be more happier than ever.

"Don't worry. I will. And we'll work out and talk about your 'almost a week' missing event later, okay?" Strip said the last part with a stern voice, which means that he means it.

"Okay..., well I'll be on my usual place on the roof if you need me" Silver said and then hug her father. Strip nuzzled her and then Silver released her hug and then went off to the roof with her awesome skill of climbing. Since she can't fly or ride the skateboard.

Ramone hasn't finish yet with Doc. Well, the paint just need to be dry, but the race is about to start.

"Ramone, you haven't finish with the drying yet?" Darren asked dreadfully. Ramone didn't blame him to be worried and dreadful, because he knows that the race is already started.

"Just a little more, kiddo, and I'll be done" Ramone replied. While Doc patiently wait for the paint to dry off.

"Well, Bob, looks like this is going to be a day that's going to be remember in the days of racing" Darrel said, excited.

"Sure does, Darrel. In fact, Lightning Mcqueen just've been found yesterday with white wall tires at the little town call Radiator Springs" Bob said, also excited just like his fellow commentators.

The racers, Strip, Lightning, and Chick Hicks are driving around the tracks, warming up to get ready. But Lightning's mind is not in the race. It's in Radiator Springs. Silver noticed Lightning's lack of enthusiasm, and quickly understand that he just missed his new friends at the Radiator Springs. Lightning even went out of the track because he was pacing out.

"You okay, Boss?" Mack called from his headset.

"I don't know Mac..., I.." Lightning didn't even get to finish his words, when suddenly a familiar voice said...

"I didn't come all this way just to see you quit". Lightning noticed whose voice it was though.

"Doc?" Lightning unconsciously smiled and look at his pit stop and saw that almost all the Radiator Springs townfolks are there. Even Darren is there. Lightning talked with Doc a little about the race. Lightning is so happy that he didn't even notice that Darren shouldn't suppose to be out in the open like that.

While Darren still calm and collected even though he was seen by all the vehicles that are presents there. After Darrel and Bob and the others noticed the Hudson Hornet, they saw Darren beside him.

"Hey look Bob! Isn't that..?" Darrel didn't even get to finish his words when Bob said...

"Your mind isn't fooling you, Darrel. That is an Uplanders! Well folks, looks like we still got a living, walking, young Uplanders here in the Cars world!" Bob said excitedly. The crowd cheered happily.

"Wow! We got the return of the legend Hudson Hornet, An Uplanders, and the future winner of this year piston cup! Can this day get even more better?" Darrel said with his super excited tone. The crowd cheered again. And from that sound, they didn't seem to hate Darren's existence as an Uplanders. They rather seem like they were excited and quite welcoming.

"I didn't expect that they're going to cheer like that" Darren commented. Silver noticed the loud cheering and saw Darren being centered by the camera. Silver can't contained her excitement anymore and climb down and went to Darren's place.

When she did reach Darren, she said loudly...

"Darren!" Silver said and then hugged her cousin. Darren seems to be surprised but regained his calmness and hug his cousin back. This didn't go unnoticed by the vehicles though.

"Wow, Bob! Looks like we got two Uplanders today!" Darrel said excited.

"Right you are Darrel!" Bob said, calmer than his coworker.

Darren and Silver were being centered by the camera and this didn't go unnoticed by Strip. Strip seems happy that Silver is finally happy again. But he still didn't approve the way Silver exposed her existence to the world like that.

'I'll talk to her later' Strip promised to himself and keep focusing on the race.

The race is went on smoothly, but then one of Lightning's tire got flat.

"Doc! I'm flat! I'm flat!" Lightning said franticly through his headset.

"Can you go to the pits?" Doc asked. Lightning saw the yellow flag and said...

"Yeah, I think so" Lightning said.

"Yellow flag, get in. Don't break yourself kid" Doc said through the headset. Meanwhile, one of Dinoco's forklifts approached Silver and said...

"Silver? What are you doing out here in the open?" the forklift asked. Silver smiled sheepishly and said...

"Sorry..., I'm in a hurry before so I forgot..." Silver said. The forklift just nodded and went back to his place and focus on his work.

Meanwhile, Doc was talking with Guido...

"Guido. It's time" Doc said. Guido's face become more serious than ever. Darren knew that means Guido means it. Even though Chick Hicks pit crews mocked Guido, he still keep his serious face on.

When Lightning went to the pit stop, Guido quickly work on his tire as fast as lightning. After he was done, Chick Hicks pit crews metal mustache fell off. Lightning also managed to get in front of Charlie Checker. So the race was on and Lightning isn't losing. The townfolks cheered and Darren, who's been holding a stopwatch said...

"Wow, Guido. I have to say...you broke the world record with this time...which is..4 seconds" Darren said smiling while showing Guido his time on the stopwatch. The townfolks cheered again. Guido only said...

"Pit stop" Guido said to the Chick Hicks pit crews, and that makes the last forklift lose his mustache aswell. While Silver was in awe.

"I've never see a pit stop that fast... That is like, the fastest pit stop I've ever seen" Silver said in awe. Guido was grinning wide when Silver said that to him.

"Well, with so much spare time, comes with much practice and with great result" Darren said smiling. Silver just smiled because she knows that Darren indicates to Radiator Springs lack of customers.

The race keep on going, until Chick Hicks bump into Lightning and Strip purposely. That makes Lightning went into the dirt track, while Strip and Chick Hicks tried to regain their control.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Silver said. Annoyed that her soul partner almost got into an unwanted danger because of Chick Hicks. But deep inside, Silver knows that it's just part of the danger of the world of racing.

But when it happens, Doc look proud at Lightning because Lightning managed to pull off Doc's trick on the dirt track. He go right to go left.

"Ride like a cadillac..." Doc said.

"Sting like a beemer" Lightning finished. While from the back of Lightning, Strip look proud at Lightning because he managed to show him that he capable to do some teamwork and listen to other cars advice. Silver look happy too, but then, something she doesn't wanted to happen, happens...

Chick Hicks seems to be annoyed that he's behind Strip again. So he bump into Strip hard and make him flying and roll to the ground hard. Silver can't believe what she saw and immediately feel hysterical inside.

"Dad!" Silver said and wanted to run to the race track to get to her soul partner. She can see that Strip looks pretty wreck. She knows from the soul partner bond that Strip was in pain.

But when Silver tried to run, Darren stop her on her tracks with holding her forearm.

"Darren! Let go!" Silver said, already pretty mad because of Chick Hicks.

"Silver! It's too dangerous! Calm down!" Darren sharp tone make Silver flinched. She knew that Darren was right, but deep inside she wants to treat her father immediately and she can't calm down. Silver feel so helpless and look sadly to Strip, because she knows that she can only go to him after the race is over.

Lightning saw from the big screen that Strip had crashed. Lightning then immediately stop on his tracks and brake hard. He stop right in front of the finish line, which he could've won if he pass it. But instead he drive backwards to Strip's place. Silver and the townfolks look at this with a confused look, while Doc look pretty amazed and in a knowing look.

Strip, even though in pain, he still managed to talk to Lightning.

"Wh-what are you doing kid?" Strip said, in pain. Lightning went behind him and gently pushed him forward. Silver look in awe, and so does the other townfolks.

"I think the King needs to finish his last race. Besides, Silver taught me a thing or two about kindness" Lightning said. Doc can hear it through the headset, but Silver doesn't.

"But you just let go of the piston cup. You know that" Strip said, still in pain, but he feel less pain since Lightning pushed him very gently. And deep inside, he can't help but to feel proud of Lightning's mention to Silver. Even though he's in pain, but he still can feel proud to his little girl.

"Nah, that grumpy old car told me something. It's just an empty cup" Lightning said, and Doc feel proud for Lightning selfless and kindness. Silver didn't know what Lightning said to her father, but she feel so grateful to him for helping Strip out and let himself be the third place.

The crowd cheered very loudly, and Tex and Lynda seem glad and relief that Lightning helped Strip.

Silver and Darren jump up and down happily because they can't contain their happiness. The townfolks chuckled and cheered happily. While Doc, look at Lightning with proud. Silver and Doc thought the same thing though...

'He really has his own surprising ways...'

A.N : Long enough I guess :) This is not the end, it still far from the end. Hope you enjoy this one. And please no spoiler for cars 3, because I still don't know the date it will play in my country... (Argh, I feel so dreadful and I want to watch it!) Well, see you in the next one! I hope I deliver the feelings right, and I hope I could make more father daughter fluff :)


	20. C : Trust : Chapter 19

**To Cristalstarmochi** : Thank youuu for being patience with me! And thank you for no spoiler :) Glad you like the previous chapter!

 **To Little Feathered Flame** : Thank youuu! Glad you like the way Strip and Silver reunited! Hope you like this one aswell! :)

 **Cars** **:** **Trust** **:** **Chapter 19**

Chick Hicks won the race. But no one celebrate it except him. He even get booed by the reporters and his fans. While Lightning, didn't just pushed Strip through the finish line, he even get him to Dinoco's sponsor tent. Strip smiled a thank you to Lightning, which Lightning returned with his own smile. Lynda came and kiss his left fender.

"Thank you Lightning" Lynda said gratefully.

"Your welcome" Lightning said and then drove away to give the couple some space. Lightning drove to his own sponsor tent and quickly greet by a warm congratulations by everyone, even though he lose the race.

"You got a lot of stuff in you, kid" Doc commented warmly. Lightning smiled at the comment. While Silver approached him and said...

"Thank you for helping my dad out there" Silver said with her warm smile and tipping her flat cap a little. Indicating that she has some British manner. Lightning smiled back and said...

"No... Thank You for trusting me" Lightning said, indicating the 'you' to Silver.

"Nah..., I guess it's the least I can do.." Silver said, still with her smile. Lightning smiled back, but then got confuse with Silver.

"Why didn't you go to your father now?" Lightning asked.

"I want to.. But Dad usually forbid me to get any closer with reporters. And he's surrounded by them right now" Silver said, gesturing to some reporters who were surrounding her father with some questions right now.

"But you already got centered by the camera earlier in the race" Lightning said.

"One other thing why I shouldn't get any closer to any reporter. I'm lucky enough that no one swarming me and Darren with questions right now" Silver said.

"It was because I told them not to, kiddo. Or else you'll be gone with the reporters right now" a voice said. And when Lightning and Silver turned around, they can see it was Tex's voice that they heard.

"Uncle Tex?" Silver said, and immediately Lightning got confused.

"Uncle?" Lightning asked, confuse.

"I'm calling him 'uncle' because I feel like he's like an uncle I never had. So...yeah.." Silver said, unsure how to explain it to Lightning. But Lightning understand what she meant.

"Oh.., okay" Lightning said.

"That was a risky move you pulled out there earlier, Silver. You know you're not supposed to be on the race track" Tex said.

"I know... But I'm technically not on the race track. I'm actually at the pit stop.." Silver reasoned. But Tex shook his head and said...

"Yes, and I wish you luck when you talk about that with your father later" Tex reminded Silver. And Silver seems to consider her answer just now.

"How's Dad?" Silver asked, worry instantly about her father condition. But Tex said...

"He will be fix in no time. Race cars are tough through all things, kid. He knows that he won't be meeting you right now, so he asked me to tell you that he's fine and he will have that 'talk' with you later when he already fix. I wonder what talk that he meant.." Tex said.

"I know very well what 'talk' Dad meant... It's about when I'm missing for almost a week.. He curious about everything that happened when I'm gone" Silver said.

"Not just him you know. Me and your mother are curious too" Tex said.

"...okay..?" Silver said, unsure. Tex chuckled and then focus his attention to Lightning.

"Lightning.., do you want to be the new face of Dinoco?" Tex asked Lightning. Lightning was surprised in an instant. While Silver knows that Lightning deserves it.

"But I didn't win" Lightning said, still confuse.

"Lightning, there are a lot more in racing than just winning" Tex wisely said. Lightning then thought for a while and then look at his sponsor.

"Thank you , but.. I think I will stick with Rusteze.. They gave me my first break afterall" Lightning said. In other words, declining Tex offer respectfully.

"Well, I respect that. But if you need anything, just let me know" Tex said.

"I will , thank you" Lightning said. Suddenly Darren went beside Lightning. He whispered...

"Hey, I heard you made a promise with Mater about something that involve riding a helicopter or something. Why don't you ask that? It will be great for Mater" Darren whispered to Lightning. Silver and Tex didn't know what Darren whispered to Lightning, but Lightning suddenly said...

"Actually..I can use a little help.." Lightning said and then said something to Tex in a small voice but Tex still could hear it. Tex nodded when Lightning finished and said...

"It will be no problem at all. When do you need it?" Tex asked.

"In about a week. Thanks again " Lightning said gratefully.

"My pleasure, Lightning. Now come Silver, I think we can go and meet your father now" Tex said when he saw that the reporters finally gave Strip a break and go away.

"Okay.." Silver said, a little reluctantly. Then she went to Darren and hug him.

"Bye..I'll miss you.." Silver said, sniffling a bit. Darren hug back and said...

"I'll miss you too... And I assure you that this is not a good bye.. I'll visit you sometime" Darren said, promising to his little cousin.

"Really?" Silver asked.

"Sure, I have plenty of time to do that. I..think it's bye for now then.. Be safe, cousin" Darren said, tightenning his hug.

"I will. Bye, cousin... See you next time" Silver said and then they release their hug. Silver walk and then waved for the last time and then followed Tex to her father place. Darren waved back, and when Silver turned her back, his expression immediately become sad. Lightning then approach him and said...

"Hey..at least you guys are able to say good bye to eachother" Lightning said, trying to cheer Darren up. Darren nodded with a small smile. They then join the others in talking about some jokes and old stories.

Tex noticed the brown hair Uplanders and asked Silver...

"Who is that?" Tex asked gently. Because Silver looks pretty sad right now.

"hmm? Oh, it's my cousin... I met him at the Radiator Springs. That's the place me and Lightning had been staying when we're gone missing" Silver said. Tex just nodded. And when they finally reached Strip and Lynda, Silver's sad expression immediately turned into a worried one and said...

"You're...okay, Dad?" Silver asked, and deep inside, she felt that question feel so stupid to be asked. Of course he's not okay. He got crashed very hard earlier. Silver noticed her mistake and immediately said...

"Sorry..." Silver said regretful. Strip was confused though.

"What for?" Strip asked softly.

"Because I'm asking some stupid question.." Silver innocently said. Strip chuckled softly, because, even though Silver seems to have an adult mind, she still have her 6 year old innocent way.

"It's not stupid sweetheart. An for the answer, I'll be fine. I just need to be fix, that's all" Strip said softly to comfort his little girl. Silver look up hopefully and said...

"Promise?" Silver asked in her very innocent way. Strip chuckled a little and said...

"I'm promise. Now...be good with Tex, okay? Me and your mom will be gone for about two or three days.." Strip said slowly to prevent anymore pain to his chassis.

"Okay... It's for fixing you, right?" Silver asked. Strip nodded slowly. "Then I'll be fine by my own" Silver assured her father. Strip can't help but to chuckle softly.

"You won't be alone, Silver... Tex will be with you to take care of you for a while.." Strip said. Silver then realised the missing fact and said...

"Oh...okay... It'll be fun with Uncle Tex!" Silver sad demeanor immediately changed into a happy demeanor, and Strip was very glad with it.

"That's my girl... We'll talk again later, okay? I have to go now..." Strip said and then Silver nodded and waved her little hand, because she knows that if she hug her dad, it'll only make him feel more pain.

Strip then was gently pushed by Lynda to his trailer to be fixed by a doctor at the hospital. Lynda came back to Silver and then nuzzled her and said...

"Be good while we're gone Silver. Have fun with Tex dear" Lynda gently said with her warm smile. Silver nodded and hug her. Then Lynda left with Strip's trailer, off to the hospital. Complete with police escort.

"Well then. Let's head off to your house, shall we?" Tex asked. Silver nodded. She hop on to Tex's hood and they were off to Texas.

 **Meanwhile with Darren...**

Darren saw Silver left with Tex and unconsciously sighed.

'At least she save' Darren thought. He knew immediately from Silver's reaction, that she is close enough with Tex to consider him like a family.

Doc noticed Darren's uneasiness and approach him.

"Darren? I-I need to talk to you for a moment" Doc said gently.

"About what?" Darren asked confuse. Because as far as he knows, he didn't get into any trouble whatsoever. About his existence being known by the world earlier? As far as Darren knows, Doc didn't have any problem with it.

'Well, it's now or never...' Doc thought.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, your cousin, and Lightning. I think.. I was so selfish for doing that" Doc said, admit his fault. Darren was surprised. He knows that Doc wasn't a type of car who admit his mistakes. It took a lot of courage from Doc just to admit it to Darren. And Darren knew that. So Darren just smile and said...

"It's fine, Dad. At least you put it all back together again. Besides, I already said my good bye to Silver, and as far as I know, Lightning might've want to move to Radiator Springs" Darren said with his happy demeanor. Doc chuckled gruffly at that comment and said...

"You are, one and the only son I wish to have. And I'm grateful with it" Doc said, gratefully. Darren just smiled. Then all of them enjoyed the conversation with Rusty, Dusty, the townfolks, Mack, and even Lightning.

'I couldn't wish for a better memory' Darren thought to himself.

 **Back To Tex and Silver...**

"We're home, Silver" Tex said. Silver who had been sleeping all the way to Texas, finally woke up. Since Silver and Darren existence were known by the world, no one answer or surprised when they saw what's on Tex's hood.

Silver went to the sofa at the living room and sat on it. While Tex went beside the sofa. Silver turn on the TV and look at the news. Almost all the news were talking about the existence of two young Uplanders which was saw at the California Race Track. Silver instantly felt annoyed with the news and turn it off.

"I can see that they all talking about you and your cousin right now" Tex commented.

"I don't care..." Silver said annoyed.

"You are annoy, aren't you?" Tex asked, studying Silver annoyed expression.

"I just wish they didn't make a big deal of it. It's like...our existence it's so unexpected" Silver said. Tex raised a windshield. Silver got the message though.

"Right... It is unexpected..." Silver admitted.

"So unexpected in every vehicles opinion. You should just get used to it. Then when it's already off topic, they won't bother you again" Tex said.

"Yeah, I know... But when?" Silver asked a little sarcastically for the last part. Tex seems to think about it and realise about what he just said.

"They will... Don't worry" Tex reassured Silver. Silver just sighed.

'This will be a long year' Silver thought.

 **Meanwhile...**

Darren and the Radiator Springs townfolks already reached their home, which is Radiator Springs obviously. They were all tired, but happy and satisfied. Lightning didn't go with them because he needs to do some interview with some of the reporters. The townfolks and all of the vehicles who watched the race knew that Lightning is the real hero in the day. So almost every reporters and media in town and out of town wants to interview him.

The media also wants to interview Strip about his big crash. But they knew and respect Strip, so they will let him heal first in the hospital.

While Strip and Lynda felt a little lonely without their little girl. They actually want to bring Silver along, but they knew that a 6 year old isn't allowed in the hospital. An Uplanders or not, she's still a 6 year old.

Strip and Lynda also discussed about some things that they wanted to talk about with Silver. Lynda always let Strip do all the talking, because she knew that Silver is more close to Strip because of their soul partner bond.

They too, felt worried about Silver because of the hot news on the TV. Silver and Darren existence become a hot topic for all the news on the TV. This make them feel wary about Silver safety. But Tex already assured them that he already put some security guards around the house to assure Silver safetyness.

Silver felt very annoyed with security guards. But she knows that it was her own fault that this is happened. So she doesn't comment anything when Tex explained to her about the security guards around the house.

But Silver annoyance was cut short when Tex said...

"Silver, you got a call from your father" Tex said. Silver went to the intercom and said...

"Hello?" Silver said through the phone intercom.

"Silver? You still up?" Strip asked from the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Dad! You're fixed already?" Silver felt excited again when she heard Strip's voice. Strip chuckled at his daughter enthusiasm and said...

"A little more and I'll be good. How about you sweety? You're having fun?" Strip asked, which he actually already know the answer.

"Not really..." Silver said, a little uneasy. Strip noticed it. Even though he knows the upcoming answer, he wants to hear it from Silver herself.

"Do you want to tell me?" Strip asked softly and gently. Silver always took comfort in that tone of voice and she will always spill all the beans later.

"All the news on the television were talking about me and Darren existence... They make it like it was such a big deal... But I don't want it to turn out that way! Uncle Tex even have to hired some security guards..." Silver said desperately. Strip wait until Silver calm down and he said...

"Silver?" Strip said.

"Daddy... I'm scared..." Silver said. Strip could even hear her sniffling softly from the phone. Strip sighed, he knew that Silver only call him 'Daddy' when she really is scared and desperate. So he said softly...

"Sweety? Can you do something for me?" Strip asked softly.

"What is it, Dad?" Silver asked, sniffling a bit. Trying to contain her fear.

"Do something to me like you do with Lightning" Strip said gently. Silver was confused though.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Trust me. Trust me that I will always protect you even from afar. And I'll be home soon, so please be brave for a little longer, alright sweety?" Strip asked softly. Silver didn't immediately answer, so Strip said...

"Silver? My little girl?" Strip said softly. Strip knew very well that calling Silver 'his little girl', always hit her soft spot.

"I'm not little, Dad" Silver said, giggling a little. Strip was happy that she laughed a little. So he said...

"You are always be my little girl. No matter how old you are" Strip said. Silver just smiled, but obviously Strip can't see it through the phone.

"Dad?" Silver said.

"Yes?" Strip asked.

"I always trust you... You are my soul partner.. And.. My Daddy.." Silver said. Strip was satisfied with the answer, so he said warmly...

"Alright then.., off to bed now" Strip said.

"Aww, I thought I could be up for a little longer when you're away" Silver said, joking a little.

"Not a chance, little one. Now, off to bed. It's pass your bedtime already" Strip said, chuckled a little. Even though he was away, he still looking after Silver.

"Okay..., bye Dad! Get well very soon!" Silver said.

"Bye Silver. And good night. Sleep well" Strip said and then close the phone. He look beside him and saw Lynda already fast asleep beside him. Strip kissed her fender and said good night too, before he fall asleep and get the rest he needed.

A.N : Fast update! Yei! 2 days in a row! Hope you enjoy this one! And I'm very sad, because in my country..., cars 3 will appear around August... That means I have to wait for around 2 months to watch cars 3 :(... Anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	21. C : Let's Talk : Chapter 20

**To Little Feathered Flame** : Yei! Glad that you like the conversation between Strip and Silver! And yeah, I finally got my school holiday which is around a month, so I hope I could update faster around this days :)

 **To Cristalstarmochi** : Yeah, I was very disappointed when I knew about Cars 3 from the internet :( but I managed to watch the spanish language one. To be honest..., I don't understand even a single bit (because of the language they use). But it still awesome!

 **Cars** **:** **Let's Talk** **:** **Chapter 20**

Strip finally fixed and was able to go home. He, Lynda, and Steve arrived around 3 p.m in the afternoon. They didn't tell Silver about their arrival because they want to make it as a surprise. So Tex didn't tell Silver about it.

When they arrived, Silver squeal happily upon seeing them. She even more happy when she saw that Strip isn't in pain anymore and already got fixed.

"Dad! Mom! You finally back!" Silver said excitedly. She didn't dare to hug or hop on Strip's hood yet. Afraid that she might cause another damage or pain.

"Yes, we are" Lynda said, smiling to see her daughter again.

"You've been good with Tex, right?" Strip said, chuckled a little seeing his little daughter so excited to see them again.

"Yep!" Silver said with the same excitement.

"Now, I know this is a little sudden. But since we're all here, can you tell us everything that happen when you were missing for almost a week, Silver?" Strip said. Silver a little hesitant, but seeing the curiousity and warmness in her father eyes, she sighed and tell Lynda, Strip, and Tex about everything that happened at the Radiator Springs. How she end up there. How she met her cousin. How she finally went back to Strip. Minus when she got into trouble about the hide and seek though.

"So..your cousin experienced the same thing like you? Because of the royal secretary, he got sent to the Cars world and met up with his soul partner, which is the Doc Hudson, who is actually the Fabulous Hudson Hornet?" Tex summaries. Silver nodded a little sadly, remembering the royal secretary didn't just do the cruel thing to her family but to Darren's aswell.

"It seems like you enjoy your time there, sweety" Strip said. Silver nodded happily.

"Yep! Because I have someone to play at there! And I don't need to hide from anybody" Silver said happily.

"But from the news I heard, Lightning decided to move to Radiator Springs and move his headquarters there. From that, I knew that the Radiator Springs must be full with tourists and fans" Tex said. Silver didn't know that, and when she heard that she turn sad again.

"But how about Darren? Did he have to hide for the rest of his life?" Silver asked sadly and innocently like a 6 year old would. Well, she is 6 years old, so that's normal.

"I don't know sweety, but when I completely recover, how about we all go to the Radiator Springs and look around?" Strip suggested. Silver was so happy though.

"Really? Yei! Then I'll meet up with my cousin again!" Silver said cheerfully.

"It's off season too. So I guess I could search for a new racer later" Tex said, agreeing with the plan too.

"I don't mind too. But you better heal up first" Lynda said.

"Of course, dear. Dont worry" Strip said to Lynda and chuckled. Silver was so happy, she jumped up and down happily.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Why did you expose your existence like that, Silver?" Strip asked sternly. Silver happiness turn into a nervous one and she smiled sheepishly.

"ehm..., I can explain that?" Silver said sheepishly. Strip look at her sternly and raised a windshield.

"Well.., I'm just so happy that I see my cousin again. You know from what I told you earlier that I didn't manage to say good bye to my cousin..so..that's why I run through the race track and met him at the pit stop.." Silver explained. Strip just sighed. He knew perfectly that his little girl always do something recklessly when it related to a family.

"Alright, I'm understand. But promise me that you won't do something that recklessly again, okay Silver?" Strip said. Silver nodded and said...

"Yes, Dad" Silver said.

"I think I'll be going now then. I'll see you when we're going to Radiator Springs. See you soon, Silver. Get recover soon Strip. Bye, Lynda" Tex said and then went out to go back to his own home, which is at Texas too.

"Bye, Uncle Tex! See you soon!" Silver said. She can't wait until she get back to Radiator Springs again.

 **Meanwhile at Radiator Springs...**

"Hey, Darren! Lightning is here!" Mater said excitedly. While Darren just woke up and go to his window when he heard Mater yelled.

"I'll be right there Mater!" Darren said and then went downstairs and meet Doc at the living room.

"Good Morning, Dad!" Darren said. Doc noticed his excitement and asked...

"What's the excitement for?" Doc asked, chuckled gruffly seeing Darren so excited.

"Mcqueen is here! Finally!" Darren said. Doc nodded and then followed Darren outside. There they can see that Mack just arrived.

"Hey there, Mack!" Darren said.

"Hey there, young Uplanders! I...never catch your name by the way" Mack said, a little sheepishly for the last part.

"Oh, yeah..sorry, my name is Darren. Where's Lightning, Mack?" Darren asked.

"On the back as usual. He can't wait to get back here" Mack said.

"I sure am" Lightning said.

"Glad you still appreciate this town. Unlike the first time you came here" Darren teased a little.

"Yeah.., my fault that time. Hey, where's Doc?" Lightning asked.

"I'm right here, kid" Doc said, coming up from behind Darren.

"Hey Doc, I want to ask you something" Lightning said.

"Spill it, rookie" Doc said.

"What do you think, if one of the unused shop, we turned into your own museum?" Lightning asked. Doc and Darren widened their eyes.

"Wow... Isn't that, a little bit too sudden?" Darren asked.

"Well, yeah, but I mean..it will be great to see your piston cup, and your racing history, and we can show it to other cars aswell" Lightning said. Doc seems to think about it and said...

"It's up to you, kid. As long you didn't forget about your training" Doc said. Lightning grinned.

"Ay ay, Chief" Lightning said. Doc just smiled and then drove away to the Flo's. Other townfolks are there aswell.

"Hey Darren, guess what" Lightning said.

"What?" Darren asked.

"I heard this place is going to be consider to go back on the map" Lightning said.

"Really?" Darren said a little disappointed. Lightning was confused with the reaction.

"Why? What's wrong? Why are you look a little..disappointed?" Lightning asked. Darren just sighed.

"Well... It's not like I'm not happy.. I am happy, but..with many vehicles coming around..I'll need to do a lot more hiding. Considering I never did before.." Darren said.

"But everyone knows about you and Silver now. What's so secret about it?" Lightning asked.

"Nothing really... Except you want to be swarmed by the reporters" Darren said sarcastically for the last part.

"Oh..yeah... Now I know.." Lightning said, realising thing. "But you can't hide forever" Lightning added.

"I know.. But not now..almost all the news on the TV were talking about us the Uplanders. I'll show myself when the condition is calmer" Darren said. "So, you're staying I guess?" Darren said, changing the subject.

"Yep, I'm sure am. This is the best place anycar can hope to stay" Lightning said. Darren laughed a little.

"Yeah, you got that right. Come on, let's go to Flo's. I bet you're hungry or..thirsty.. Well, one of that I guess" Darren said. Lightning just laughed a little and then followed Darren to Flo's.

 **Around** **a** **month after that...**

Strip recovered from his crash very well. He got interview a little about that, but other than that, no one really bother him anymore. So, Tex, Lynda, Strip, and Silver are ready to go to Radiator Springs.

"All of you are ready?" Lynda asked.

"Yep" Strip said.

"Sure are" Tex said.

"Never been more ready!" Silver said excitedly.

"Alright then, let's go" Lynda said.

They all go driving. Since Strip is a racing car, no one bother him about he didn't have any headlights or side mirrors. Silver sat on Strip's hood, so Strip didn't go too fast. The news about the Uplanders were still around, but not too hot news anymore. So when few of the cars saw Silver, they only smile or just noticed her. Silver didn't mind actually. As long they didn't get into her personal space.

When they all finally arrived at Radiator Springs, Silver was so happy until she finally realize that there are many cars around now.

"I thought you said that this place is a deserted place, dear" Lynda said to Silver.

"Yeah, I guess they really put this place back on the map. I heard it from the news, but I'm not sure until I saw it myself.." Silver admitted sheepishly.

"Well, how about you go to that cafe over there for a while? I need to find Lightning" Tex said and then drove away.

"And I need to find Darren!" Silver said excitedly and hop off Strip's hood.

"Woah, hold on there, young one" Strip said, making Silver stop on her tracks.

"What is it, Dad?" Silver asked, confuse.

"Now remember, be.." but Strip didn't get ro finished his words, because Silver finish it for him.

"Safe. Bye Dad! Bye Mom! I'll be back later with Darren!" Silver said and then take a run for it. Strip just shook his head with a smile, and then he and his wife order some oil from Flo.

Meanwhile, Lightning just finished from Ramone's place and headed out. He saw Tex and Silver.

"Hello there, Mister Tex. Hey, Silver!" Lightning said. Tex was confused because he wasn't with Silver. But when he look at his side mirror, he can see her.

"Hello there, Mcqueen. Silver? I thought you were with Strip?" Tex asked and greet Mcqueen in the same time. Silver just smiled and said...

"Yeah, but I'm looking for Darren first" Silver said.

"Looking for me?" a voice said from behind Lightning.

"Darren!" Silver said and then ran to him and hug him. Darren hug her back and said...

"Hey there, Silver! Took a month to finally see you again" Darren said.

"Yeah, It's a long time, and I missed you already!" Silver said.

While Silver and Darren talk to eachother, Tex said to Lightning...

"The helicopter is finally ready. Sorry for the long delay like I said on the phone, Mcqueen. So, where is this friend that wanted to ride a helicopter so badly, that you were talking about?" Tex said.

"Oh! Yes! Wait a moment. Hey, Darren, can you get Mater here? Tell him I got a surprise for him" Lightning asked Darren.

"Sure thing, Mcqueen! Let's go Silver" Darren said and then hold Silver's hand in one hand, while his other hand pull out a skateboard from his pocket. They both then ride that to get to Mater's place faster. While Tex, was shocked to see a skateboard got pulled out from a tiny clothe pocket.

"How..did he..." Tex asked trailing off.

"It's an Uplanders thing" Lightning said, reassuring Tex.

"But Silver never did that" Tex said, even more confuse.

"She said she can't do it yet, since no one ever teach her before" Lightning said. Tex just nodded. By then, Silver and Darren already back with Mater.

"Heya, Mcqueen! What surprise that ya got for me?" Mater said excitedly like a kid.

"Mater, you know Mister Tex, right?" Lightning said motioning to Tex.

"Yeap! The Dinoco one, right? The uncle of Silver" Mater said. Silver just giggled when she heard it.

"Mater, he's not my real uncle. I call him that because I treat him like he is my uncle, while he treat me like his own niece. But you can say that he is my uncle" Silver said. Tex just chuckled when Silver explains it.

"Okay! So what's the surprise, Mcqueen?" Mater asked.

"Oh, right! You said you wanted to ride a fancy helicopter, right?" Lightning said.

"Yep! What about it?" Mater asked, still didn't get the hint.

"Well, Mister Tex here, have a fancy helicopter, and we asked him if you can ride his helicopter or not, and he kindly said you can, so you can ride it!" Lightning said excitedly. Mater took a serious face for a while before his eyes widened in realization.

"No way! You mean it?!" Mater asked excitedly.

"Yes! Now, the helicopter will be here in any minute. So get ready!" Lightning said.

"Gee, Lightning, Thanks! And thank you too, Mister Tex!" Mater said, still with the same excitement.

"Your welcome, " Tex said with a smile. "You're comin' Silver?" Tex asked with his texas accent.

"Yep! I have to introduce you to Dad and Mom" Silver said, half-dragging Darren with her. When they reached Flo's cafe, Silver quickly went to her father and mother.

"Dad! Mom! Look who's here!" Silver said excitedly.

"Who is he, Silver?" Strip asked, hinting Darren to introduce himself.

"I-I'm Darren. Silver's cousin. Nice to see you Mister.." Darren said, trailing off.

"Strip, you can call me Strip if you want. And this is my wife, Lynda" Strip said, introducing himself and his wife.

"My, you are Silver's cousin, do you? Your face resemble hers, even your hair" Lynda commented.

"Yeah, just change his hair and eyes colour, and he will be your twin, Silver" Strip commented. Darren just smiled sheepishly.

"But Dad, he can't be my twin. He's older than me" Silver said.

"Well, he is taller than you.. You're older for..?" Strip asked.

"ehm.., I'm older than her for 2 years. I'm eight years old" Darren said politely.

"So.., I guess you two are pretty close then?" Strip asked.

"Yeah, sort of.. I think of her like she's my little sister. We're pretty close since we're at the Uplanders world" Darren said. Strip nodded. They all talk for a while until it's night time.

Mater was finally back and he said he had a blast time riding the fancy helicopter. Lightning was satisfied that Mater like it. While the other just smiled or chuckled hearing Mater talk about the view that he saw. Strip, Lynda, Tex, and Silver sleep at the motel. Strip, Lynda, and Silver in one cone and Tex at the other. When Silver was finally asleep after being tuck in by Strip, Lynda said...

"She really loves her cousin, isn't she?" Lynda said, smiling seeing her little angel asleep so peacefully.

"Yeah, she does" Strip said, smiling too.

"We've talked about this before. And I'm very sure that she loves this place too" Lynda said.

"Yep. And we don't really have anything that hook us up with Texas" Strip said. Lynda and Strip look at eachother.

"So it's settles then" Lynda said with a smile.

"You've read my mind, dear" Strip said, smiling aswell. "We'll tell her in the morning" Strip added.

"This will be a big surprise for her" Lynda said, nuzzling Strip on his fender.

"Yep. It sure will" Strip said, nuzzling his wife back.

A.N : another fast update! Hope you like this one! And I didn't give up on watching Cars 3. I even managed to watch the spanish or italian one on the internet (don't know which one, but my guess is spanish). To be honest, because of the language it use, I don't understand even a single bit. But it still so exciting and awesome movie! I'll wait patiently for the english one to come out. See you in the next chapter!


	22. C : Moving In : Chapter 21

**To Little Feathered Flame** : You read my mind :) hope you enjoy this one!

 **Cars** **:** **Moving In** **:** **Chapter 21**

Strip and Lynda told Silver in the morning, that they are going to move to Radiator Springs, so Silver could make more friends and keep close to her only Uplanders friend and cousin. Silver was very happy with the news, and so does Darren. But the only thing that makes Silver sad is, the fact that her home is now too far from Tex's. Since Tex home is at Texas. Silver told her opinion about this to Tex. But Tex assured her that he will come to visit anytime he can.

"Besides, your father is going to be the new crew chief when I find a new racer. I'll visit alot more than you think, don't worry" Tex said with his genuine smile, to make sure Silver that it's okay. Tex nuzzled her for a good bye before he took off to Texas.

Strip and Lynda were very efficient about moving. Silver was staying with Doc and Darren when Strip and Lynda have to get their things at Texas. The Weathers family new house are across of the new Hudson Hornet museum. It was finish built when the museum was finish too. In the museum, they put Doc's piston cup, about his history in racing, and other stuffs. Junior the racer, even come to visit to Radiator Springs and meet up with Strip.

Strip, Lynda, and Junior went to the museum and get a tour from Mater. While Lightning, Doc, Darren, and Silver, went to the Willy's Butte. While Lightning and Doc are racing, Darren teach Silver how to use the skateboard. So she can have a faster transportation than walking. Darren can't teach Silver how to fly because he himself can't fly.

"Okay. Let's start from the basic. Just reached into your shirt pocket, and think about the skateboard. Grab it and pull it out. Let see you do that first, shall we?" Darren said, while demonstrating it to Silver. Silver nodded in understand and think about the skateboard. When she feels it in her pocket, she pulled it out.

"There you go. Easy as pie, isn't it? Now, for the second step. It's easy enough to use a skateboard, because it only use your mind, not your concentration. You can boost it when you are a pro. But now, let's take it from the slow one, okay?" Darren said, while demonstrating how to move the skateboard forward and slow. Silver can do it in a day.

The rest of the days, Darren teach and train Silver how to use the skateboard. Silver is a fast learner, but she has to practice everyday, or she will lose her touch. Strip and Lynda heard about this training thing and always remind Silver to be careful. And Strip always remind her to take her breaks too.

Darren and Silver did that. They even sometimes go to the drive in and watch the movies with the other vehicles.

For today, Silver, Darren, and Lightning meet up at the Wheel Well Motel, before it's reopening day tomorrow.

"Wow, Lightning.., I gotta say, you really outdone yourself" Silver commented.

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked, slightly confuse.

"Ah, you know. You make the Radiator Springs more lively again" Darren said.

"And it need a special car to do that. Not just any car can do this" Silver said, gesturing to the Radiator Springs town.

"Yeah, but you really outdone yourself with Luigi and Guido thing" Darren said. Lightning holding a laugh though.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lightning said, trying to hold a laugh.

"Really? I thought I heard some news about Luigi and Guido tire shop, got ferrari customers. And turns out, Guido and Luigi passed out when the ferrari talked to them" Silver said.

"Yeah, and I heard that they are your friends. I thought you said they are from Europe circuit?" Darren said, rather confused.

"Well, we racers have connections to around the world. So yeah..., I know two or three ferraries" Lightning said with his grin. Darren and Silver laughed at this.

"But it was still amazing! This place is so lively, even though it was deserted just a few months ago" Silver said, amazed.

"Yeah.. Glad that we didn't really need a lot of hiding though. Since the president of America told the citizens to leave us alone and not bothering us" Darren said.

"Yep. I'm glad he didn't ask too many questions about us the Uplanders" Silver said.

"What is it with you Uplanders and your cultures? It seems so..complicated" Lightning commented.

"It is. That's why we have to learn it since we were two and a half years old" Darren replied.

"Right..., So..Silver, I heard got a new race car to replace King's place?" Lightning said, changing the subject.

"Ehm, yeah..he told me this morning that they will be coming tomorrow" Silver said.

"Then we'll see who's going to be your new competitor tomorrow, Mcqueen" Darren said to Lightning.

"Sure are" Lightning said.

 **Next morning...**

All of the townfolks were working as usual, while Silver and Darren are at the Willy's Butte to practice their skateboard skill, and the other thing is so they won't get seen by the tourist or the other cars. Suddenly, Silver heard a familiar horn nearby.

"It's Uncle Tex's horn!" Silver said excitedly. True to her words, Tex appear around the corner of the Willy's Butte.

"Heya, Silver! How's it going?" Tex said to Silver.

"Great! I now know a thing or two about skateboard's tricks!" Silver said with excitement. Tex chuckled seeing her excitement.

"Well, now I want you to meet Dinoco's new racer" Tex said.

"Who?" Silver asked.

"It's your cousin! Cal Weathers!" Tex said. While Silver seems to be surprised. Then there's a blue paintjob stock car drove to beside Tex and introduce himself.

"Hello there, you must be Silver. I'm Cal Weathers" Cal said.

"Ehm.., hi" Silver said. Suddenly, Strip and Lynda drove beside Cal.

"Well, you've grown so much, Cal" Lynda commented. Cal only chuckled.

"Nice to see you too, Aunt Lynda" Cal said, smiling.

"Do you ready to get your Dinoco paintjob?" Strip asked.

"Sure do!" Cal said excitedly. Silver still stared at him blankly. She never knew that Strip has a nephew. Strip noticed her confusion.

"What's wrong, Silver?" Strip asked.

"Nothing... It's just.., I've been live with you for two years but I never know that you have a nephew.." Silver admitted. Strip chuckled at her question and said...

"Yeah, sorry about that sweety. For the past 4 years, Cal has been gone to college. That's why you never heard about him before" Strip said. Silver only nodded. Darren felt her uneasiness, so he took Silver to practice with the skateboards again. While Cal went to Ramone to have his new Dinoco paintjob.

Late in the afternoon, Cal already have his new paintjob and Silver already done her training. After dinner at Flo's, Silver and her family went to their house, and surprisingly Cal tagged along too. Silver was confused when Cal went to visit their house.

'Maybe he's just come to visit..' Silver thought. But she felt uneasy. Strip noticed her uneasiness and motioned her to come with him to her room. Silver complied.

Once they were inside Silver's room, Strip said...

"You do know, that Cal is going to stay with us, right?" Strip said. Silver still thinks that Cal just staying here because he's in Radiator Springs.

"Yeah.., because he's still at Radiator Springs, right?" Silver asked back. Strip knew instantly that Silver misunderstood about what he just said, so he said...

"No.., I mean..permanently.." Strip said. Silver eyes widened instantly.

"Why?" Silver asked, confuse. Strip knew that he have to explain it to her so he said...

"Cal's parents...died when he was 9.. Me and your mother are his legal guardian now.. He is actually free to stay anywhere, but he decided to stay with us. We don't mind with his desicion. Now, what I want to ask.., how about you?" Strip asked.

"What do you mean 'how about me'?" Silver asked. She understand until the part where Cal's decided to stay, but she didn't understand his question for her.

"Not that I'm actually asking.., but I hope you accept the fact that he's going to stay with us from now on.." Strip said gently. Silver now understand what he meant.

"Yes. It's fine actually.. He's my cousin now, right?" Silver said, trying to cheer up a little. Strip smiled and said...

"Yes, he's your cousin. Now come on, let's meet up with him, okay?" Strip said. Silver nodded and then followed Strip to the living room. There, she can see that Lynda and Cal were talking with eachother. Cal noticed them first, so he said...

"Hey there, Silver!" Cal said cheerfully. Silver just smiled nervously and said...

"Ehm.. Hi.." Silver said. Strip noticed her uneasiness and he was confuse with it. Silver also confuse with her own uneasiness. She didn't know why she feel so uneasy every time she's around Cal.

"How old are you now, Silver?" Cal asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Ehm, I'm 6.. You?" Silver said and asked back, trying to forget her uneasiness.

"I'm 20 years old. Wow, I thought you'll be older or something" Cal said with his smile. Silver smiled nervously. She excused herself and about to go outside, but Strip stop her since it was late at night.

"Woah, where're you going, little one? It's late already" Strip said, there's a hint of concerned in his voice. Lynda frowned of concerned too.

"I..just going to Darren's place. You guys should catch up on everything. I don't want to disturb anything.." Silver muttered the last part, but was heard by Strip, and Cal too. Silver didn't wait for an answer. She just said that and go out into the night.

Silver didn't actually went to Darren's place. She actually go to the Hudson Hornet museum. It is dark, but it's not lock yet. She went in and curled up at the corner.

"What's wrong with me...?" Silver asked herself.

"I could ask you the same thing" a voice said. Silver stand up and turned around to find Darren standing by the door.

"Oh.., it's you.." Silver said, a little relief. Darren noticed it and asked...

"What's wrong?" Darren asked.

"I...I actually don't know Darren... It's just.. I always feel uneasy around Cal. I don't know why.., but I don't like that kinda feeling.." Silver said. Darren studied her for a while before he said...

"I know what's wrong with you" Darren said, smirking a little, much to Silver confusion.

"What?" Silver asked.

"You're jealous with Cal" Darren said simply. Silver didn't believe of what he just said.

"No, I'm not" Silver said.

"Yes, you are. You're jealous of Cal because you're afraid that the Weathers family will be taken away from you. Especially your father and soul partner" Darren said. Silver seems to think about it for a while before she said...

"Yeah.., but it can't be jealous... I mean, I know that he seems to be pretty close to dad, and he seems to enjoy talking to mom and he does life with them for 10 years, but.." Silver trailing off when she saw Darren's deadpan look. Silver just sighed and said...

"I am jealous..., am I?" Silver said.

"Pretty much, yes" Darren said.

"But I don't want to be jealous with him.., it doesn't feel nice and..he didn't do anything wrong..and besides, he looks like a good car" Silver said ranting off.

"Don't worry. Those feeling will wear off in the future days. It's normal for you to have that jealous feeling" Darren said.

"No, it's not normal!" Silver said.

"Of course it is. Learning the fact that you used to be the only child in the palace in the Uplanders world and for the past two years in the Cars world. The new member of the family will make you a little jealous, because you used to be the only child and attention in the house" Darren said.

"But, you're not jealous of him?" Silver asked innocently.

"Why should I? I'm not living with him. You are" Darren said. Silver just silent. She knows that what Darren said was true, but she didn't want to admit it. Especially when Strip ask her later, since he obviously will ask in some time in the future.

Silver bid Darren good night while Darren lock the museum. Silver went to her house and she was greet by a curious Cal.

"Heya, Silver. What are you doing at Darren's place?" Cal asked, with his smile. Silver's jealous feeling returned and she doesn't want to feel it. She needs to get away from Cal right away.

"Nothing. Just..talking" Silver said nervously.

"Talking about what?" Cal asked curiously.

"Why do you care?" Silver accidentally snapped. Cal was surprised with her tone, but decided to ask anyway.

"Because I'm your cousin" Cal said innocently. He doesn't have any bad intention to Silver. He really does, just curious and want to create a family bond with Silver. But Silver thinks he just want to playing her.

"I'm not your cousin, okay! And you're not mine!" Silver snapped. Cal was shocked with the tone and so does Silver.

"I-I'm sorry.., I didn't mean to.." Silver said, but was cut off when Strip went out of his room and saw her and Cal.

"Silver? What's wrong? I thought I heard you.." Strip tried to say but was cut off when Silver try to make a run for it. Strip knew that she wanted to run away, so he drove off to after her, which is pretty easy since she ran with her feet. Strip stop her at her tracks, right in front of her. When Silver want to go back, it was blocked by Cal, who seems to read Strip's mind about not letting her run away.

Silver knew that she was trapped. But she didn't want admit her jealous feeling. She was afraid that Strip might hate her for it. And she didn't want to hurt Cal's feeling. But she've done it anyway when she snapped at him earlier.

"Silver, what's going on? Why did you run?" Strip asked patiently and gently. Silver didn't want to meet his warm eyes, because she knew if she does, she will spill all the beans.

"Silver please look at me" Strip said gently. Silver still didn't want to look up at him. Instead, she curled up and burried her face to her sleeves. Strip noticed that she was bottling up her feelings to herself again. But he didn't want her to do that. So he nudged Silver a little, which makes Silver look up at him.

"Silver.., sweety, what's wrong? You know you can tell me about your problems" Strip said, trying to make Silver talk. Silver didn't want to make her father worried, so she said...

"I-I just..don't want to have this feeling.." Silver said, which confuse Strip and Cal completely. But Strip still glad that she decided to talk about it.

"What feeling, sweety?" Strip pried gently. While gently scoop her up to his hood. Even though she still curling up on his hood.

"E-Everytime I'm around Cal... I feel those feeling... I asked Darren about it.., and he said that it was a jealous feeling.. I know that he's true.. I don't want you to hate me..and I don't want to hurt Cal's feeling.. But everytime I saw you, mom, and Cal talked with eachother.. I can't help but to feel a little jealous.., because I'm afraid of losing you with Cal... I-I know Cal has been around longer than me.. A-and he deserves to spent his time with you guys more than I do... But I'm just afraid.., to lose my family again... I don't want that, Dad..." Silver said, stuttering a bit. Strip is glad that she finally said about her bottled up feelings. But he knew instantly that if the whole problem was summaries, she's just afraid that he and Lynda will hate her if she told them about her feeling like earlier.

"Silver.., kid.., I will never hate you, sweety" Strip said gently and softly. Silver was a little surprised and look up to him.

"Y-you don't?" Silver asked.

"No.. And your jealous feeling isn't acceptable, but it's natural for you to have it. Considering you have been the only child for the past 6 years" Strip said softly.

"That's.. what Darren said too.." Silver admitted.

"And I will never hate you too" Cal suddenly butted in. Silver just realise that Cal has been there the whole time.

"Y-you're not? But... I snapped at you before..and, and I have a jealous feeling to you even though you didn't do anything wrong" Silver said to Cal. Cal just smiled and said...

"Nah, it's normal. Besides, everyone can have a jealous feeling to eachother. And I bet you I can heal those jealous feeling of yours when you spend some more time with me" Cal said, smiling. Silver was surprised with the quick forgiven. But Strip chuckled since he knew that was Cal personality. He can't really hate someone even though he want to. It's just his specialty afterall.

"Re-really?" Silver asked in disbelief. She does, want to get rid of those jealous feeling as quickly as possible. And Cal is a nice cousin, so why not.

"Yep! Let's do it tomorrow!" Cal said excitedly. Silver giggled a little seeing his excitement. And Strip was glad that the problem is finally done, so he said...

"Well, it's already late, so let's just sleep for today, okay?" Strip said.

"Yes" Cal and Silver said in unison. They laughed a bit at that. While Strip chuckled. He knew that Silver isn't jealous at Cal anymore. Even though she hasn't spent that much time with him. But with Cal forgiven and friendly personality, no one can stay to dislike him. And Silver didn't feel jealous at Cal ever again. They've become a good cousin to eachother.

But that, will be another story. Next up is with my oc, Skylar in the movie Planes!

A.N : Hope you enjoy it! And I do planes first before Cars 2, because I make the time in Cars 1 is the same time in Planes 1. The same will goes when I write Cars 2 and Planes 2. So, see you in the next chapter!


	23. P : Dream : Chapter 22

**To Little Feathered Flame** : Thanks! Love Cal too and I like his friendly personality too. Hope you enjoy Skylar's story in this one! :)

 **Planes** **:** **Dream** **:** **Chapter 22**

Skylar is studying with her father and soul partner, Skipper, since she's home schooled. Well, she was studying chemistry when Dusty do his training with Chug. Skylar was working on the chemistry problems when Skipper saw Dusty from his window.

"Dad?" Skylar said. Skipper put his attention back to his daughter and soul partner.

"Yes, Skylar?" Skipper asked.

"I already done with the problems" Skylar said.

"Oh, okay.." Skipper said and then checked on Skylar's answers, while Skylar went to the window and saw Dusty. She has become a friend of Dusty for the last 2 years.

"Wow, Dusty sure have outdone himself" Skylar commented, when she saw Dusty's training with Chug. Skipper just scoffed.

"In the way he was training, there's no way he's going to pass the qualifiers" Skipper said.

"You hate him?" Skylar, who already turn 8 this year, asked innocently. It took Skipper's whole attention to her when he heard her question.

"N-No. It's just he dreams too big for himself" Skipper said. Skylar was still confused with Skipper's answer, but she didn't pry it again.

When Skylar already done with her study, Skipper let her to play outside until it's dinner time. Skylar was bored since Propwash Junction lack of young vehicles. But she usually managed to have some fun with Dusty and Chug. Usually Sparky tag along too, but since he was living in the same hanger as Skipper and Skylar, he was afraid of Skylar's safetyness, so he usually didn't allow her to do a dangerous stunt or game, which is sometimes ruin the fun.

So, Skylar tracked down where Dusty or Chug is, and surprisingly, she found both of them at Dottie's workshop. She can see that Dottie is fixing Dusty right now.

"Hello, Dottie, Dusty, Chug" Skylar said, waving one of her hands to them.

"Hey there, Fiery Skylar!" Chug said with his usual cheerful demeanor.

"Hello, Skylar" Dusty and Dottie said. Skylar noticed that Dottie is frowning over something, but she doesn't know what.

"Hey, Dottie. What's wrong?" Skylar asked. Dottie just sighed and said...

"Dusty, had been trying to.. Race again!" Dottie said, a little furious. Skylar knew what makes Dottie annoyed. But then she said...

"It's not...that bad.." Skylar said, since she loves to race too. She loves to be in the sky. It's one of the things that always keeps her relax.

"Not that bad?! He's a crop duster. He's not build to race! He's engine will break down if he force it too much speed to it!" Dottie said.

"I know. But his dream is not that bad" Skylar said, hoping that it would calm Dottie down.

"Not that bad? And if he crash?" Dottie said, a little sarcastically.

"Well, everyone can have a dream or two in their mind. It's up to themselfs how to make their dreams come true or not!" Skylar said, annoyed that Dottie's anger was raining her too. Skylar didn't wait for an answer and just storm off from Dottie's workshop, to her hanger.

Right after that, Dusty and Chug leave quietly. Dottie tried to calm herselfs down when Sparky came in.

"Hey, Dottie. What's wrong?" Sparky asked when he sense some distress from the young mechanic.

"Oh, Sparky. No, it's nothing.., except for the part that I annoyed with Dusty because he's been racing again, and Skylar seems to be mad at me because my annoyance get into her too.." Dottie said, feel a little guilty to Skylar.

"Ah, that's fine. I'll talk to Skylar later. You just need to calm yourselfs down a bit" Sparky said, smiling. Dottie smiled a little too before she nodded. Sparky then went to his hanger and found Skylar reading her book upside down. While Skipper seems to read another book but didn't notice that Skylar's book is upside down.

"Hey, Skylar" Sparky said. Skylar look up from her book and look at Sparky. Sparky and Skipper love to see her clear innocent blue sky eyes of her, because it seem so clear and innocent. It match perfectly with her long fiery red hair which she tied as a pony tail and then braid it into three braids. Her clothes are still the same yellow long sleeves shirt, sleeveless red jacket with hood, and black long jeans, white socks, and black and white sneakers.

"Hey, Sparky" Skylar said, with clearly no mood at all. Skipper noticed her tone of voice and then look up from his own book.

"Skylar, is something wrong?" Skipper asked, concern. Skipper and Sparky have live long enough with Skylar to know that something is wrong.

"Nothing" Skylar said. And as usual, Skipper and Sparky don't believe her immediate answer.

"Come on, Skylar. I know there's something" Sparky said. Skylar sighed.

"It's nothing serious, Sparky" Skylar said.

"Really? Your book is upside down and I heard all of it from Dottie, you know" Sparky said. Skylar quickly turned her book so it's not upside down again.

"About what?" Skipper joined in. Skylar shook her head no to Sparky. But Sparky didn't see her gesture and tell Skipper all about it. Skipper only look at Skylar in a questioning look to confirm if the story true or not. Skylar sighed a little and nod. But before Skipper said anything, the door bell rings.

"Who could that be?" Sparky asked because he knows that it's already night.

"Well, it's been centuries since a vehicle has a guts to ring this hanger bell" Skylar said, a little too sarcastically to Skipper's liking, but can't blame her either because he knew that what she said is true.

Skipper didn't say anything and push the hanger's door button to open the door. Skipper looked surprised to see Dusty on the other side of the door, but didn't show it with his stoic face. While Sparky and Skylar seem to be surprised as well and took interest in what Dusty have to say.

"Ehm, hey Skipper, I-I just want to ask, ehm, y-you used to have great history in flying at the Jolly Wrench. Ehm, I know you can't fly.. But they said.. Those who can't, teach. So, ehm, can you train me?" Dusty said nervously. Skipper didn't say anything before he closed the door harshly. Skylar and Sparky cringed at that.

"Well that's rude" Skylar muttered, but gladly Skipper didn't hear it. Sparky just shrugged. But then, the door bell ring again. Skipper who didn't move from his spot yet, open the door fast enough to make Dusty more nervous.

"ehm, I heard you shot down fifty planes" Dusty said nervously. Skylar face-palmed mentally at that.

"And you're looking to be number fifty one?" Skipper asked sarcastically. Sparky rolled his eyes at that. Skipper and Sklyar are so much alike, even though they're not really related.

'Must be because of that soul partner relationship..' Sparky thought.

"Eh.., no" Dusty said. But before Skipper close the door, Dusty said...

"Wai-Wait, I mean.." But Dusty was cut off by Skipper.

"Go home kid! You are to full of yourself and you're not going to make it!" Skipper said, a little harshly and closed the door. Dusty just sighed at that.

"Not going to make it? What?" Skylar asked.

"That plane is going to do the qualifiers tomorrow. He isn't going to make it anyway, why should I waste my time on him?" Skipper said, rather sarcastically.

"Well, at least he want to try. He fail or not is the latter problem anyway" Skylar said, rather annoyed. She already annoyed from the afternoon, and she even more annoyed now. Sparky just sighed again. She really does sound like Skipper.

"Skylar, why don't you go to bed? You're going with Dusty tomorrow morning, right?" Sparky said. Skylar cringed at that while Skipper's eyes widened.

"What?! You're going with him?!" Skipper said, shocked. Skylar flinched at that. While Sparky frowned.

"You haven't tell Skipper about this, aren't you, Skylar?" Sparky asked with a dead-pan look. Skylar just smiled nervously.

"I..forgot?" Skylar said sheepishly. Sparky just frowned. He knows perfectly that Skylar has an issue about telling Skipper where she wants to go. And usually that end up with Skylar forget or purposely didn't tell Skipper, and Skipper getting worry sick because he doesn't know where Skylar went off to.

"Skylar Riley! Why didn't you tell me about this?" Skipper said. Skylar flinched at her new full name. She never told Skipper about her real full name and she like to keep it that way.

"Well you'll never let me go if I tell you anyway. I always end up sneaking out from the hanger" Skylar defended. Skipper just sighed and look at Skylar in the eye.

"Skylar.. You know I will get worry about you if you don't tell me where you want to go first" Skipper said, stating the reason.

"But you don't like Dusty. You'll never let me go with him" Skylar said, frowned. Skipper sighed again before he ask Sparky.

"Who is coming with Dusty tomorrow?" Skipper asked Sparky.

"There's Dottie and Chug too" Sparky said, hoping silently that this father-daughter argument didn't end up too long.

"Fine. You can go, but go home right after that qualifiers" Skipper said. Skylar smiled.

"Okay! Thanks Dad!" Skylar said, happily.

"Wait. There's still something I wonder" Skipper said. Skylar was confused though.

"About what?" Skylar asked.

"You have some problem with Dottie, and you're going to meet her again tomorrow?" Skipper asked.

"I'll apologize tomorrow.." Skylar said, sheepishly.

That night, Skylar sleep peacefully and happily. At the morning, Skipper still didn't like the idea of Skylar going with Dusty to out of town. But Sparky assured him that Skylar will be okay since she will be with Dottie and Chug.

Skylar took off to the sky with Dusty. She loves flying more than anything. Her fiery red wings look so cool and majestic in the sky. About her existence, all the Propwash Junction folks knew about her and welcome her warmly when she was first got seen by them. She doesn't know the other vehicles outside Propwash Junction gonna react about her, but she care less about that.

"Hey, Dusty. Ready about today?" Skylar asked Dusty while they both fly to the qualifiers place. While Chug and Dottie drive.

"I born to be ready" Dusty answered confidently.

"Well, you better. Besides, why are you asking my dad's help yesterday?" Skylar asked. She's been curious about that since yesterday and can't wait to hear the answer from Dusty himself.

"Ehm..., well, Chug said that I better have a trainer or a coach, who is a plane too. Since Chug is a truck. He said that it will help with my training and practicing in the sky" Dusty explained.

"Chug was right though. But you were looking on the wrong plane and the wrong time. I don't know why but dad seems to be more bitter when it comes to you" Skylar said.

"Figures..." Dusty muttered.

"Hey, looks like we arrive already" Skylar said, pointing to the qualifiers place.

"Hey Dusty! Skylar!" Chug said from below Skylar on the road. Chug honk his horns twice to them. Dusty smiled while Skylar waved her hand. Chug carry Dottie all the way with a little hauler that fits Dottie.

"I don't know how you get me into this thing.." Dottie said. But when she saw Skylar, she said...

"Skylar, I'm sorry about yesterday. I annoyed at you with no reason at all" Dottie said sincerely. Skylar just smiled and said...

"Ah, it's nothing, Dottie. Sure, I do get annoyed too in the end, so I'm sorry too" Skylar said. Dottie smiled at that. Then they both shake hands. Well, for Dottie, she shook Skylar's hand with her lifter.

"Hey, check that out!" Dusty said while looking to the sky. Dusty and Chug seem to be amazed with this plane, oh so call Ripslinger. When he landed, he spread out a green gas thing. Skylar was coughing when she near the green gas.

"What's wrong, Skylar?" Dusty asked worriedly. One thing he doesn't want to tell Skipper later, is that he got Skipper's daughter sick.

"I'm never good with pollution.." Skylar said and then appear her wings on her back and fly up. Fortunately, the vehicles over there didn't mind about her existence as an Uplanders. They just look curious, but not questioning her. Skylar seems to have an aura that makes everyone a little scared at her, if they don't know her better. But if they know her better, they will know that Skylar is just an Uplanders girl with some sarcasm and bravery. Which fits with Skipper a lot more than they imagine.

After the green gas gone, Skylar went to the ground and make her wings disappear as usual.

"You okay, Skylar?" Dottie asked.

"Sure. I'm fine now" Skylar said, dismissed Dottie's concern. But then, they heard the forklift, who seems to be the announcer, said...

"Alright folks! Let's begin our Wings Around The Globe Rally qualifiers!" The forklift said. The crowd cheered and excited when they seeing the planes who tried their best to have the best time, so they can join the WATG race.

When it's almost Dusty time, Chug refuel him and checked on his engine.

"There you go, Bud" Chug said when he's done with Dusty's fuel.

"It's all set" Dottie said when she finished her check on Dusty.

"Good luck, Dusty. And show my dad that you're worth to train with him" Skylar said, grinned. Dusty smiled and said...

"Will do, Skylar" Dusty said. But when it's Dusty turn, the forklift announcer called 'Strut Jetstream'.

"Who is Strut Jetstream?" Skylar and Dottie asked, both of them were confused.

"It's the name I gave him. Pretty cool, huh?" Chug said, smiling. Now it was clear to Skylar and Dottie. Strut Jetstream is a nickname that Chug gave to Dusty.

"Seriously? You're using that name for today's qualifiers?" Skylar said in disbelief and sarcasm. But Chug didn't seem to get the sarcasm in it.

"What? It's cooler than just 'Dusty'" Chug said. Skylar just rolled her eyes.

After some teasing and mocking about Dusty being a cropduster trying this qualifiers, Dusty took of to the sky with determine feeling. He passed the obstacle very good, now he just need to beat Fonzarelli's time. But unfortunately, Dusty didn't beat Fonzarelli's time. But it was a close one. Dusty looks very disappointed and sad. Skylar was sad too but try to cheer him up with no avail, which makes Skylar even more sad. They all went home with a tired feeling and sad.

Skipper noticed his daughter sad expression and asked...

"How was it going?" Skipper asked. Skylar who was sad enough seems to be pretty annoyed with the question.

"Just like what you hope I guess. It's a close one but he didn't make it" Skylar said. But it sounded more like she's snapping. Skylar realise that immediately and quickly apologized.

"Sorry.." Skylar said. Skipper knew that she didn't mean any of that snap. So he just nodded and nuzzled her. Skylar was tired enough so she go straight to her hammock and sleep. Skipper can't help but to look through the window with his binocular and saw Dusty flying around doing his work with less motivation.

Skipper look at Sparky. Sparky just look at him with a sad look before he went to Skylar and ruffled her hair gently with his lifter. Skipper knew immediately what Sparky meant with the gesture. Dusty's fail at the qualifiers not just affects Dusty himself. But also everyone around him, including Skylar. Skipper didn't want to see his daughter and soul partner sad, which makes him feel guilty about his refusal to be Dusty's trainer.

'Hopefully, things will turn out better in times..' Skipper thought quietly to himself, while looking at his daughter in her sleep, with Sparky ruffled her hair gently and softly, which bring some comforts to Skylar.

A.N : Hope you guys enjoy this one! See you in the next chapter!


	24. P : Race : Chapter 23

**To Little Feathered Flame** : Glad you enjoy it! :) I PM you the website of the planes movies if you're interested :) Hope you enoy this one! Oh, and one thing, like the Cars movie, this Planes movie in this story have the same plot but I didn't really write the same dialogue like in the movie :)

 **To Kinola** : You'll find the information for the Uplanders throughout the story :) You'll learn more about the Uplanders eventually :)

 **Planes** **:** **Race** **:** **Chapter 23**

Skylar, Dusty, Chug, and Dottie, were a little upset with the result from the qualifiers, but Dusty didn't really let his spirit drop down. Instead he rise back up again and encourage Skylar, Chug, and Dottie that he can try the qualifiers again next time. Skylar even more confused when Dusty encourage her, because it just seems like that it's not Dusty who failed. But Skylar shrugged it off and thinks it better off with this way rather than having a sulking Dusty.

But it seems like they all were wrong about it after all...

Chug was talking with the forklift who was the announcer of the WATG qualifiers, when Dusty and Skylar went nearer. Dusty heard that the forklift mentioning about 'Strut Jetstream'. So Dusty came nearer and said...

"Hello, I'm Strut Jetstream" Dusty said. Chug just realized that it was Dusty's name. "But you mispronouncing it a little" Dusty said sheepishly.

"I do?" the forklift asked, confuse.

"Yeah, it's actually pronounce Dusty Crophopper" Dusty said, telling the forklift his real name.

"Dusty.. Crophopper?" the forklift repeat in sarcasm.

"Yeah.., it's scandinavian" Dusty said. He didn't notice the hint of sarcasm in the forklift's voice, but Skylar do. And she knew Dusty noticed the sarcasm in the next thing the forklift say.

"Right... And I'm from Egypt.." the forklift said, sarcastically. Skylar rolled her eyes when she hears the sarcasm and walk away a little. But when Chug talked about a fuel that actually illegal, she said...

"That's illegal" Skylar and the forklift said in unison. Dusty smirked a little when he heard that and Skylar sent him a glare so he won't dare to tell this to anybody.

"Anyway, that fuel is found in the number fifth place, Fonzarelli" the forklift said. Skylar and Dusty eyes widened in realization.

"You mean.." Dusty said.

"He's out, you're in. Congratulations" the forklift said, smiling. For the first time Skylar saw him actually smiling instead of a sarcasm. Dusty and Chug look at each other and smiled. Dusty is going to race afterall.

After the forklift left, Dusty, Chug, and Skylar went to Dottie's place to tell her the good news. Dottie and Sparky are there and congratulate Dusty too. But Dottie voiced her concern first before she congratulate him. Skipper saw this from the window and just make an annoyed face. Skylar caught him doing that face when she saw him at the corner of her eye. She knew that Skipper didn't like Dusty that much, but at least he didn't have to make that annoyed face.

Skylar and Sparky went back to the hanger. Skylar who was a little short temper, went to her hammock, pick up her book, and started to read it. She didn't even say anything to Skipper. From the way she's acting, Skipper knew that there's something wrong.

"Alright, what's going on, Skylar?" Skipper asked to his surrogate daughter and soul partner. He didn't need to use his soul partner bond to know that there's something wrong with her.

"Nothing" Skylar's only answer. She didn't even take her eyes off from the book.

"Skylar, look at me" Skipper said. Skylar annoyedly shut her book off and turned a little to face Skipper. "I know there's something wrong" Skipper said when Skylar finally look at him.

"And I guess you know why I was annoyed?" Skylar said sarcastically. Skipper sent her a disapproving look, even without that Skylar already know that she's just being a snappy child.

"Sorry..." Skylar said, completely regret what she said earlier. Skipper just nodded before he said...

"So? What makes you so annoyed?" Skipper asked. Skylar sighed.

"It's just.. Why do you dislike Dusty so much?" Skylar asked.

"I thought we already talk about that" Skipper said.

"I saw you sent Dusty an annoyed and disapproving look earlier by the window when we were all at Dottie's place" Skylar said.

"It's..." Skipper sighed. "Look, that kid is not made for racing. His dream is too big for himself" Skipper said.

"Too big? Then how about when I was still hoping that my father's letter is just a joke and that my parents are still alive? Are that a silly dream that's too big for myself?" Skylar said, snapping a little. She always lose her temper when she talked about her real blood family. Not because she's mad, but because she is too sad to remember their last words with her.

Skipper knew that Skylar is about to lose it. So he asked Sparky if he could left them alone for a couple of minutes. Sparky nodded and then went out. He knew that Skipper and Skylar need to do the father-daughter talking sooner or later.

"I-I'm sorry.." Skylar said, apoligizing again. Skylar always say sorry after she realize that she was wrong, and that's what make Skipper and Sparky so fond about her personality.

"It's fine.. But Skylar, what you were saying is not a dream. It's a hope. Everyone have it" Skipper said, comforting his little daughter a little. Skylar who was still sit on the hammock, swaying her feet back and forth a little.

"Isn't hope and dream, same?" Skylar asked.

"Hope is something that still could happen. While dream is just our imagination and not real" Skipper said, gently.

"It still the same thing for me.." Skylar said sadly. Skipper didn't want her to be sad, so he said...

"Sparky, push me to that kid's hanger" Skipper said to Sparky when he come back. Sparky complied and push Skipper to Dusty's hanger. Skylar stay behind and completely clueless to what Skipper's going to do.

Several minutes later, Skipper and Sparky came back. But there's a big differences on their faces. Skipper has a frown on his face, while Sparky has a big smile plastered on his face.

Skylar didn't dare to ask Skipper, so when Sparky already let go of Skipper, she asked Sparky in a whisper...

"What happened?" Skylar asked.

"Your father promised Dusty at 5 a.m tomorrow that he will train Dusty. In other words..." Sparky said whispering, but smiling too. Skylar knew what he means and smile too.

"Dad's going to coach him!" Skylar said in a whisper. But Skipper heard her and glare at her a little. Skylar knew that Skipper is annoy right now. So, she went outside and then laughed, while Sparky follow her. Leaving Skipper to scowl at himself.

Dottie and Chug noticed Skylar's happy face and heard her laugh. They went to her and ask...

"What makes you so happy, Skylar?" Dottie asked.

"Daddy finally want to coach Dusty!" Skylar said, excitedly. Dottie smiled while Chug yelled 'yes!' and went to Dusty's hanger. Skylar can hear Chug ranting to Dusty about why he didn't tell him the news sooner and stuff. Dusty just smiled and said that Skipper just promised him that a few minutes ago and going to tell Chug soon enough until Skylar beat him to it.

Skylar just smiled and spent the rest of the day flying around. When she came back, Skipper still frowning, but at least he didn't scowl anymore. So Skylar take it as a good sign. She slept early that day because she wants to be awake at 5 a.m tomorrow when Skipper's going to coach Dusty.

The next morning came, and Skipper told Dusty to fly off first while he supervised from the ground. Skylar, Sparky, and Chug stand near Skipper and watch Dusty doing the turns and flips. Skipper commented how he's turns are terrible, and Sparky can't disagree with that. Even Skylar agreed with what Skipper said.

But the real problem came when Skipper asked Dusty if he wants to be faster and told him to go high up to the 'tail of the sky' or the jetstream. It was so high up that it might be over a thousand feet more.

Dusty said yes. But when he looked at the jetstream, he grew nervous. Skylar noticed it, but keep quiet about it. Skipper told Dusty to go and ride the jetstream. Dusty complied and slowly went up. But when he look down, he pull power and land. Skylar noticed his reluctant but still keep quiet about it. One thing that Skipper taught her, is that she needs to be 'polo pro veritas', it means 'I fly for truth'. If Dusty want Skipper to mentor him, than he needs to be honest about himself. If not, not even Skylar want or be able to help him.

Skipper was annoyed that Dusty didn't do just like what he told him to. But knew that there's a reason behind it, so he keep calm and approach Dusty.

"What just happened up there?" Skipper asked. Dusty look at him nervously. He looked at Skylar for help, but Skylar purposely look away. She wanted to help Dusty, that's for sure. But she also want him to help himself and be honest to her father and soul partner.

"ehm.., I..just..sneeze and hiccup.." Dusty said. Nervous was clear in his voice. Skipper, Sparky, and Skylar know immediately that he was lying. So Skipper cut him off by saying...

"The Jolly Wrenches have a motto. Polo pro veritas. It means,'I fly for truth'. Clearly, you don't" Skipper said firmly, which made Dusty slouched a little. "Sparky. Push me back to the hanger" Skipper said to Sparky. Sparky complied with an uneasy look on his face, just like Skylar. Skipper had only taught Dusty for only one hour and he just stop it because Dusty wasn't being honest with himself? Well, even Dusty changed his mind immediately.

"I'm afraid of heights" Dusty said. Skipper's frown face turn into a confused one, even though the frown is still there. Sparky turned Skipper around to face Dusty again. Skylar knew Dusty's fear a long time ago when she was out flying with him. Even she knew it because of an accident. Not because Dusty told her his fear.

"But..you're a plane" Chug said. Clearly didn't expect his best friend is afraid of heights.

"I'm a crop duster!" Dusty snapped, but immediately calm down. "I never flew over a thousand feet.." Dusty added softly. Skipper look at him incredulously.

"Afraid of heights and you want to race around the world?" Skipper asked in disbelief. But Sparky, immediately defend Dusty for his aid.

"But Skipper, how about that plane from 1945? He was afraid of heights, but achieved a medal for his bravery in the war" Sparky said.

"Well, he didn't need to fly over Himalayan, did they?" Skipper retorted. But Chug immediately cut Skipper off and joining Sparky with a conversation over 'that plane'. Which to Skylar's amusement, they tick off Skipper's patient.

'I swear if I didn't know Sparky better, I would've thought he was Chug's twin' Skylar thought. Skipper getting really annoyed by now and said...

"Okay, okay!" Skipper said. Silencing Chug and Sparky's conversation. Skylar have to hold her laugh and mask it with a slight smirk. It really is funny to see Sparky and Chug startled at Skipper's voice.

"So, you're a low flyer.., will work on that. But first we have to change slow and sloppy to fast and sharp" Skipper said. Indicating that he still going to coach Dusty. Skylar triumphantly cheer on her mind.

"Roger that" Dusty said. Knowing from his tone, he did mean it. Skylar knew that Dusty training is just a beginning of the upcoming hard trainings. She knew it since her own real father were a navy commander just like Skipper. So, let's just say she know a thing or two about commanding and hard training stuff. She's glad that Dusty seems to determine to win the WATG. If not, he may aswell won't survive Skipper's training.

Day by day, Skipper coaching Dusty through his training. Correcting everything that out of place. Skipper may have some time lose his patience, but luckly Sparky assist him on training Dusty. While Chug, Dottie, and Skylar, cheer Dusty up. So he survived Skipper's hard training. Skylar didn't forget to thank Skipper for it, by spending some more quality time with him. Skipper may won't admit it to anyone, but he surely enjoy the time he spend with his daughter more than anything in the world.

Skipper was always alone with Sparky before Skylar came and lighten his days. She could make him laugh, smile, and sometimes amuse him with her sarcasm comments. For Skipper's own opinion, he would say that Skylar's existence make his day full and perfect. Which he never felt before.

Everyday, after Dusty's training, Skylar will lighten Skipper's stress by telling him some jokes and her day, which work perfectly for a stressed out plane. Skipper will never admit it, but he likes Dusty's determine personality to never give up. Dusty himself seems to look up at his mentor.

After what seems like forever, Dusty's training finally come to an end. He managed to do everything, precisely like what Skipper told him. Skipper even asked Sparky to paint the Jolly Wrenches mark on Dusty before he leave for the race.

But the argument starts right there...

"Skylar Riley, for the last time, you are not going!" Skipper said sternly. If Skylar isn't his adopted daughter, he might have lose his patience hours ago.

"But why?! I can fly! And no one will bother with my existence as an Uplanders! And I'm 8 years old already!" Skylar argue. Today, is the last day before Dusty went to Central America and start the race there. But apparently, Skylar want to come with Dusty too. Dusty didn't mind actually, it's his mentor that he worried about. Skipper, of course, say no. And now, it's night already, and Skylar and Skipper still arguing with each other at their hanger. Sparky could only stand and watch. He honestly agree with Skipper, because he knows that there still some vehicle who didn't know about the Uplanders existence and might've been surprised and shocked because of it. Sides from that, she's still eight.

"8 is still count as a child, Skylar! I told you before and I will say it again. You're not going with Dusty and that's final! End of discussion" Skipper said, firmly and sternly. He even managed to use his navy commanding voice. But, since Skylar was raised by a navy commander too before, it didn't really took any effect to her stubborness.

"But-" Skylar tried to argue, but Skipper left no room for it.

"No, Skylar. Go to sleep. It's past your bedtime already" Skipper said, sternly. Skylar, who have the same stubborness as her soul partner, just sighed frustatedly and went to her hammock. She did go to sleep and Skipper and Sparky knew that she's finally giving up.

Not that they expect the next day...

Skipper, Sparky, Chug, and Dottie were seeing Dusty off to Central America. Dusty was happy that they are always be there for him. But what he didn't expect is the absence of the only person on the group.

"Where's Skylar?" Dusty asked. Skipper didn't answer, but Sparky did.

"Well she, umm.., I tried to wake her up, but.. I think she was too upset to say good bye " Sparky explained it by putting the right words to say. Dusty heard about the heated argument over Skipper and Skylar last night. So he wasn't so surprise to hear that Skylar was upset. Even Dusty knew how stubborn she could be.

After the good byes and good lucks, Dusty took off to Central America. Unnoticed by him and the others, a certain Uplanders followed him behind and make sure that she was hidden from Dusty's view.

Skylar has been following Dusty around at Central America until night. It seems like he was lost or something. She heard him talking to someone on the radio and unexpectedly, landing on a runway.

'That's certainly not the runway..' Skylar thought to herself when she saw Dusty landed while she's still on the sky. But suddenly, there's a light behind her. She look around and was shocked to find a big plane, is going to take a landing.

"Get out of the way!" the plane shouted at her. Skylar immediately get out of the plane's way. But there's another one that blocked the plane's landing path.

Dusty was enjoying the pavement before someone yelled at him.

"Get out of the runway!" the plane said. Dusty was surprised and quickly took off to the other side. He also heard from the radio that he was in the wrong runway. But when Dusty went to the other side, he take a glance of red hair. Which means only one thing...

"I can't believe you followed me here and without no one noticed it" Dusty said, loud enough so Skylar heard it clear enough. Skylar can't help but to chuckled to herself and said...

"It's seem like my stealthing fly, didn't go to waste. Besides, I've been living with a navy commander until now since I was born. It will be a shame that I didn't know how to do a stealth flying" Skylar smirked. Navy at the Uplanders world, require a stealth flying practice, to avoid getting noticed by the enemy. Because the flapping of the Uplanders wings, produce noise that could make them get noticed in a war.

"Yeah, right" Dusty rolled his eyes. "Did Skipper know about this?" Dusty asked Skylar. Skylar looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course not. He will never let me go" Skylar said, simply putting. Dusty just look at her with wide eyes.

"You ran away from home to follow me here?!" Dusty asked in disbelief.

"Wow, isn't that surprising?" Skylar said, with a hint of her trademark sarcasm in it. Dusty noticed it, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

"Your dad is going to kill me.." Dusty muttered. Skylar was amused with his reaction and just said...

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen" Skylar said. Dusty still wasn't convinced with it.

Well, now that Skylar is with him, might as well make it to be her life time experience...

A.N : sorryyy for the long update! I struggle to find some time to make this chapter. Hope you enjoy it, see you in the next chapter!


	25. P : Begin : Chapter 24

**To Little Feathered Flame** : Thank youu. Sorry for the late update though.

 **Planes** **:** **Begin** **:** **Chapter 24**

"So.. Now can we go to the right runway for the racers?" Skylar asked. Dusty glared at her a little.

"Not 'we'. You need to go back home!" Dusty said. Skylar look at him lazily and said...

"I don't know how to go home or the way home" Skylar stated like it was obvious.

"Then how did you get here?" Dusty said.

"I followed you. As simple as that" Skylar said. She didn't dare to put her sarcasm in it, because she knew that Dusty is unsure to bring her too or not to the race. Dusty sighed and seems to think about it. He certainly can't bring Skylar with him to the race, but he also can't go back home. He's already late as it is. Skylar decided to break Dusty's troubled thoughts and put in her own thoughts.

"I can take care of myself, you know. You just focus on the race. I will follow you along the way, so that way, I won't get lost in the middle of nowhere. Besides, no one care to trouble an Uplanders" Skylar said. Dusty look at her with an unsure look. Skylar simply dismiss it by asking an airplane the way to the runway. But instead the forklift with the airplane that answer her.

"You just go straight, pass the turns, turn right pass the shop..." and the forklift keep ranting longly about the way, which make Dusty and Skylar confused. But gladly, the airplane decided to help them.

"Just go straight from here and go right. It shouldn't be far from that" the airplane said. Dusty and Skylar unconsciously glad that the airplane show them the simple way, unlike his friend the forklift. Dusty and Skylar said thanks, and Dusty also compliment the airplane's paint job.

Dusty and Skylar fly and then landed at the right runway. The forklift announcer from the qualifiers was there, greeting them with an annoyed face.

"Where have you been? You already late! And what are 'you' doing here? This is for racers only" the forklift said. The 'you' were indicate to Skylar. Skylar was known for her sarcasm, and when the forklift said it with his own sarcasm, Skylar retorted sarcastically.

"Well, I am a racer. But not an official one and I'm not a WATG racer, but.. Since you said 'for racers only', that means I'm included. Thank you for letting me stay here for today" Skylar said, with a hint of sarcasm in it and her trademark smirk. She went passed the forklift, whom gaped his mouth open. But he recovered quickly and glared at Dusty with an annoyed glare. Dusty just smiled an apoligy before following Skylar.

Skylar smirked triumphantly when she walk, and Dusty can't help but to smile at her cleverness. Skylar and Dusty walked and Dusty seems to be amazed with the racers from other country like the 'Bulldog', the Britain racer. Skylar rolled her eyes when she heard Bulldog's sarcasm comment at Dusty. She felt bad for Dusty, he admire the racers who look down at him and didn't really appreciate his good comments.

"Well, I guess you better drink your tea before it goes cold, right, Mr. Bulldog?" Skylar said, sharply. She knew that it was a poor comeback, but she can't think of any sarcasm comments on her sleeve right now. Skylar and Dusty walked away from Bulldog's tent, but Dusty almost crash to Skylar when he backed up so suddenly. Skylar went out of the way just in time before Dusty crash to the oil can. Skylar was confused when Dusty do that. But rolled her eyes when she saw that the very reason he suddenly do that is because he talk to Ishani, a racer from India.

"That is a very red hair you have" a voice said. Skylar turned and found that Ishani was talking to her. Skylar want to ignore her, but didn't have a heart to do that.

"Yes, it's from my parents trait" Skylar said. Ishani nodded warmly. Skylar can't help but to think that Ishani's simple smile is just like her mother's smile. Dusty and Ishani talked for a while before they parted and Dusty meet up again with Ripslinger. Ripslinger did congratulate Dusty for his passing in the qualifiers. But when Dusty turned around, Ripslinger commented 'farm boy', which makes Dusty confused. Skylar on the other hand, knew a sarcasm comment when she heard it and ready to put her own sarcasm comment to him. But suddenly there was a mexican accent sound, which is loud enough to bring attention from every plane.

"El Chupacabra is arrive" said the mexican plane. Skylar and the other planes were confused with his 'arrival'. But Dusty quickly recognized him.

"I know him. He's the Mexican champion for indoor racing" Dusty said, excited.

"Indoor racing?" Bulldog and Skylar said in unison. Bulldog in a slightly mocking tone, while Skylar in honest confusion. She's not the biggest fan in racing, so she didn't know all the racing planes just like Dusty.

El Chupacabra seems to be happy when Dusty recognized him. He let out a happy sound in his mexican accent. He then ranted his other profession, like 'telenovela actor, romance novelist' and stuffs. Skylar was a little bit happy with his unique personality. It makes the gloomy and tense runway for racers seems to light up a bit, in Skylar's thoughts of course. The others, except Dusty, thought that he was weird in some way or another. El Chupacabra even 'swish his cape' to Bulldog because of Bulldog's rude comment.

Dusty and Skylar look at each other and smile. This is going to be an interesting race.

The next day when Dusty was about to go to the runway to race, while Skylar went to the left side of the runway and stand there. Her three braids were blown by the extra wind from the racers propellers. She can see that Dusty was taking the scene all in, while El Chupacabra seems to be in love with a female racer from Canada, name Rochelle, in the first glance.

Skylar just rolled her eyes playfully at that. She thought that no one will give her trouble for being in the runway. But it seems like she was wrong. One of the forklift noticed her and said...

"Hey! You! What are you doing in the runway?! And are you an Uplanders?!" the forklift exclaimed loudly. And by that, all the cameras and the eyes of the vehicles were drawn to her, like she was a new speciment or something. Skylar gulped nervously at this, because she knew that after this her father will knew that she's with Dusty.

And right like her thoughts, Skipper and Sparky were shocked when they saw Skylar were on the tv show WATG. They noticed that Skylar was missing and Skipper was silently frantic to himself and search the whole town for her. But when he saw Skylar on the runway, he quickly become annoyed and decided that he will call Dusty later to talk with Skylar.

Skylar, who quickly snapped to reality, clenched her hands into fists, exclaimed loudly for everyone to hear.

"Hey! Back off! You vehicles never care about Uplanders before, so don't bother me like you are actually care!" Skylar exclaimed furiously. The vehicles at the Propwash Junction, especially Skipper, Sparky, Chug, Dottie, and even Dusty, were hurt or offended by this words. It's not really Skylar's fault to think like that. Since she's a navy commander's daughter, navys Uplanders always feeding her the thoughts that the vehicles never care about the Uplanders before. Which is not entirely true, because the only vehicles who didn't care about the Uplanders are the bad vehicles. And not all vehicles are bad.

Skylar noticed her error and quickly become guilty. She knew that her soul partner heard that and she become more guilty. She didn't mean to hurt anybody's feeling, but she can't help it. Her tongue seems to released all the hurt and sharp words when she was cornered and angry.

Skylar even regret it when she took a glance at Dusty and saw his hurt look. For a minute, no one seems dare to speak anything. Skylar bit her bottom lip before she said...

"It's not what I really meant... But it's true.." Skylar muttered. By now, all the vehicles decided not to bother the short temper Uplanders and continue the race.

When all the racers already took off, including Dusty, Skylar quickly appear her wings and fly up aswell. She didn't dare to fly beside Dusty, because first, he can be call cheating if they thought Skylar giving him tips. Second, she still feel guilty about her earlier outburst. But Dusty didn't think about that anymore. He was concentrating to get out from the ice storm. Skylar herself didn't want to get into the storm and fly much higher than Dusty.

When Dusty and Skylar finally reached the racing point, which is at the Iceland, both of them are freezing. In different ways. Skylar was cold, but didn't have any ice on her body literally. While Dusty, have ice all over his body parts, literally. Everyone didn't bother to look at them, but Ripslinger decided to make fun of Dusty for being a 'farmer boy'. Dusty and Skylar ignored them and decided to warm up by the fire.

Dusty got a radio call from Propwash Junction and answer them. He was really happy he got a call from his home and friends, while Skylar felt the other way. Skylar loved her town and family, but she afraid to hear the hurt reaction from them when they heard her outburst before the race about the vehicles. But Skipper insist to speak to Skylar, so Skylar doesn't have much choice but to answer it.

"Dad? I'm sorry-I.." but before Skylar finished her sentence, Skipper replied sharply but with a hint of concerned in it.

"Well you should be" by this, Skylar's spirit was mentally drop. But then Skipper said, "How come you tag along with Dusty on the race and decided not to tell that to Sparky or me? That's a very risky move you took, Skylar" Skipper said with pure concerned. Skylar was surprised to say the very least. She expect a sharp scolding from her father because of her rude comment earlier about the vehicles, not the concern scolding from his soul partner.

"Well.., yeah, about that I'm sorry too. But I'm sorry for two different reasons.." Skylar said, a little nervously, which was noticed by Skipper on the radio.

"What is it?" Skipper asked gently. Skylar sighed and said...

"Well, the first one is because I tag along with Dusty on the race without telling you guys any of it. But the second.., I'm sorry for my rude comment about the vehicles before the race earlier... I was cornered and my mouth always make a sharp and rude comment if I was cornered... Please forgive me.." Skylar said. Dusty, Chug, Dottie, and Sparky heard this too and waited for Skipper to reply, which didn't take to much time.

"Skylar, kid, we all knew that you are the navy commander's daughter at the Uplanders world before you came here. I knew what the navys teach to their youngens' just like you. I knew that comment wasn't literally from your own mind" Skipper said, as gently as he could. Skylar feel warm inside and said...

"So.. Will you guys forgive me?" Skylar asked to all of them, a little nervously. Dusty from behind her said...

"Forgive you? There's nothing to blame, Skylar" Dusty said, with his cheerful demeanor. Skylar smiled a little and even more wider when Sparky's, Chug's, and Dottie's replies, voices the same sentence. There's only one vehicle left who not yet answer though.

"Dad?" Skylar asked. Skipper smiled, even though Skylar can't see him and said...

"Just like what everyone said, Skylar. There's nothing to blame from you that need to be forgiven. And I knew perfectly that you didn't mean any of the words in that comment of yours earlier" Skipper said. Skylar was actually smiling now, but was cut short when Skipper suddenly said...

"But you are grounded when you're home later, Skylar" Skipper added. Skylar knew this and mentally groan.

"Aw, Dad, I'm just making sure that Dusty is okay on his race, nothing biggy. I'm not doing this just so I can tag along with Dusty to go around the world" Skylar reasoned. But Skipper knew that wasn't Skylar's real intention.

"Yes, yes. I'll pick you up right after Dusty finish the race. Now, can I talk to Dusty for a while?" Skipper said. Skylar rolled her eyes and let Dusty speak with Skipper. Meanwhile, she look at the other racers. Skylar can see that El Chupacabra is trying to impress Rochelle, the Canadian racer, with one of his Mexican romantic poetry. But, since they are from different country, Rochelle thought he insulted her. While El Chupacabra was confused because in Spanish, the poetry have romantic meanings. This result Rochelle left El Chupacabra to think by himself.

Skylar feel bad to El Chupacabra, but she found it a little funny seeing the scene. So she tried her best to surpress her laughter. Meanwhile, she also noticed that Dusty is in the last place. Which means tomorrow race Dusty have to take off the last. Skylar mentally groaned at this. Then she noticed they will be off at dark and have to reach their racing point, Germany.

Like what the rules said, Dusty have to take off the last. So practically, he's still on the last position. Skylar loyally fly near Dusty, but took some space so she wouldn't get in Dusty's way. When they almost reached the racing point, Dusty and Skylar saw one of Bulldog's propeller broken and spread some oil into his eyes. He can't see a thing and start falling down. Dusty and Skylar saw this and tried to help him. Dusty pointing him some instructions, while Skylar get everything out of their way.

When Bulldog finally landed and a forklift watered down the oil on his eyes, he said...

"Oh, thank you, you are very kind and helpful.." But Bulldog was stunned to see that Dusty is the one who helped him. While Skylar look the other way. Since she didn't really want to help him in the first place. She tried to help Bulldog because Dusty did. She still doesn't like Bulldog's cocky attitude when they first came around. But every life is count in the navy, so like it or not, she had to help him. Her real father taught her that since she was little.

"What are you doing Lad? Didn't I tell you that every plane for himselfs?" Bulldog said firmly, but then try not to cry when he said, "you're very kind.. I owe you one".

Dusty humbly just said 'your welcome'. Then Ripslinger came around him amd mocked him again, about how the kind people usually die first. Skylar used everything in her mind to control her temper and to resist her going rampage on Ripslinger. She really hate that guy, and she was glad that Dusty didn't really fans with him anymore.

"Skylar, you okay?" Dusty asked, when he saw that Skylar's hand fidget and open and clench into a fist. Skylar noticed this and said...

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just trying to control my hand, to not to punch that green plane" Skylar said. Dusty laughed slightly and asked...

"Why did you resist?" Dusty asked.

"Because my hand will just become sore when it come in contact with the iron body of him. Let's go and rest. Maybe we can call Dad after this and tell him everything that happened. Even though I'm sure he already saw it from the tv" Skylar said. Dusty laughed at the first part and nodded at second part. Both of them then went to their resting point and call Skipper.

Skylar excitedly told Skipper about everything that happened on the way to Germany. While Skipper just chuckled when he heard Skylar's excited tone. He also reminded her that she needs to be careful all the time, since she never been away from home that far. Skylar promised and let Dusty talk with Skipper before they headed down to the bar near them.

A.N : I hope this will work out. I really need some time to update this. Hope you guys enjoy this. I will update as fast as I can. See you next time!


	26. P : Survive : Chapter 25

**A.N : For everyone, I'm sorry that this chapter took almost 11 months to update. I really really sorry. But I can promise you that I won't abandon this story, because I already have the ending planned on this. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one after 11 months of waiting. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Planes : Survive : Chapter 25**

When they both went to the bar, Dusty slumped again and sighed. Skylar sighed too. Even though they managed to save Bulldog's life, Dusty was dead last. It will be hard for him to get the 1st position. Seeing Dusty so hopeless making Skylar felt sorry for him.

"Hey, at least we saved someone's life" Skylar tried to cheer up Dusty. Dusty just sighed. Skylar herself didn't know what to say. But suddenly a green car, with some kind of thing that attached to the back of him, went closer to them.

"Hello there, Mr. Dusty" the car said with a smile. Dusty and Skylar turn around and was surprised to see him.

"Ehm.., can I help you?" Dusty asked. A little bit unsure.

"My name is Franz. And I'm your biggest fan" the car said, smiling.

"I have fans?" Dusty said, grinning a little.

"No, no. Just me" Franz said. Dusty immediately slumped again. Skylar put a hand on her mouth to hide her giggle, with not much success. Dusty glared at her. She can't help it, Dusty's expression was priceless.

"You are an inspire for us little planes" Franz said. Dusty and Skylar look at each other and then at him. Clueless.

"eh... But you're a car" Dusty said. Skylar nodded in agreement.

"Oh, but I'm one of 6 little planes that had ever been made" Franz said, and then the thing behind him that attached to him, suddenly turn into a pair of plane wings and attached to Franz roof.

"Wow" Skylar compliment. Franz expression suddenly become firm and strong and his voice too, when he said...

"Greetings, . My name is Von Fliegenhozen" Franz said with a strong sound. Skylar was beyond surprised while Dusty asked...

"But you just said your name is Franz" Dusty said, confused.

"Yeah, how come you have 2 names? Is it a last name or something?" Skylar added.

"oh, Franz is just that soft guy when we're on the land. In the sky, I'm in charge" Von Fliegenhozen said, confidently.

"This guy need some serious check up" Skylar muttered. Von Fliegenhozen glared at Skylar and said...

"You got any problem with that?" Von Fliegenhozen said.

"Nope. Actually, it's kinda cool for you to have two different personalities. It will save you a lot of trouble sometimes" Skylar said. Von Fliegenhozen smiled at her and then changed back into a car.

"Mister Dusty , if I can suggest, why don't you move the thing under you? It will only become a burden in the race" Franz suggested.

"My sprayer, again?" Dusty said, feel hopeless. Suddenly El Chupacabra butted in. He's been standing there the whole time but didn't say anything.

"He is right my friend. If you can get rid of the burden, why not?" El Chupacabra said. Skylar nodded too, voicing her agreement.

Dusty finally agree to get his sprayer moved. When El Chupacabra forklifts were done with Dusty. Dusty try it out and he feels so light.

"I told you that sprayer was a weighter" Skylar said, flying beside Dusty.

"If I remember correctly, it's not you who told me that" Dusty chuckled. Skylar smiled and said...

"Well, I do now" Skylar said playfully. Dusty laughed at that and landed.

"Come on. Let's check on Skipper and the others before we take off tomorrow" Dusty said. Skylar nodded. They both went to their hanger and start up the radio.

"Dusty to Propwash Junction" Dusty said through the radio.

"Propwash Junction, Skipper here. Hey, Dusty. Ready for tomorrow?" Skipper answered. Dusty laughed nervously and said...

"I born to be ready, I guess" Dusty said.

"Aw, come on. Isn't the next place is India? You will get to see Ishani's place up close" Skylar teased. Dusty glared at her and that only made her laugh more.

"Ishani?" Skipper asked from the other side.

"Yeah, it's Dusty's new girlfriend" Skylar teased.

"No! She's not my girlfriend!" Dusty exclaimed.

"oh really? So you don't want her to be your girlfriend?" Skylar said.

"No, I mean-yes, I mean No! I mean, arghhh!" Dusty said franticly, confusing himself. Skylar only laughed while Skipper rolled his eyes with a slight smile on the other side.

"Stop teasing him, Skylar. He's been through a lot lately" Skipper scolded lightly. Skylar stop laughing but still have her mischievous smile on. Skipper can't see it, but the silent on the radio confirm it to him.

"Skylar.." Skipper warned. But it's too late because Skylar already said...

"Dusty is in love with Ishani!" Skylar exclaimed playfully. Dusty stop ranting around and glared at her. Skylar already took off running outside the hanger and flying into the sky, while saying...

"You can't catch me!" Skylar grinned. Dusty smirked and said...

"Oh no, you don't. Come here you!" Dusty said, grinning too, while took off and fly after Skylar. Skylar only laughed and try to get away from Dusty. Meanwhile, Skipper was forgotten on the other side of the radio. Skipper noticed it and just rolled his eyes slightly and chuckled. He turn off the radio because he knew that Skylar and Dusty will be busy getting out of trouble and for tomorrow's race.

True like what Skipper thought, Dusty was nervous to race without his sprayer for the first time. Skylar was right by his side right away.

"You'll do great, Dusty" Skylar assured him.

"I hope so.." Dusty said. Unsure about himself. Skylar put one of her hands on his side and said...

"Just remember, calm and stay focus. Like what Dad told you" Skylar said.

"I know I know. It's just.. Well.." Dusty said hesitantly. He sighed, "It's just, I'm tired to be dead last and being mocked by other racers, Skylar. If this one I'm dead last again.. I don't think I can do it.."

Skylar was utterly quite shocked. Dusty was usually very optimistic. Not pessimistic like this.

Skylar kicked Dusty's side lightly, but managed to make him wobble a little.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Dusty said, stressing and annoyed. But stop when he saw Skylar's annoyed face.

"And what was ' _that_ ' for? Dusty, you are one and the only vehicle I knew who is very optimistic in every single turn of trouble around. Why you become pessimistic now? If you want to be pessimistic, do it before you began the race, not in the middle of it! Think about that." Skylar sharply said. She didn't wait for Dusty's answer and flew to the side of the track and wait to take off after Dusty.

Dusty did thinking about it. But no matter how much he thinks about it, he can take his mind off from the fact that he is dead last. He's not even closed to the second last.

He can only sighed. He saw Skylar. But Skylar didn't want to see him. She did feel guilty after retorting at him. But Skylar knew that Dusty was not himself right now.

In the end of today's race, Skylar's retort didn't work so well on Dusty. He was dead last again because he was thinking too much about that. Skylar felt a little guilty about that. But she didn't know what else to do. Skylar avoided Dusty all day. So she wasn't around when Dusty called Skipper to ask about the route to pass the Himalaya Mountain. Skipper noticed Dusty's uneasiness and Skylar's lack of appearance, but he didn't say it towards Dusty.

'The kid is already has a lot to think about. No need to add his worries.' thought Skipper. When Dusty ended the radio, he saw Ishani, who immediately ask him if he want a tour around her homeland.

Dusty didn't resist. He hopes this tour will take his mind off some things. Like Skylar's retort earlier. While Skylar was hiding from him all the time. She didn't even want to call her soul partner for today.

Skylar saw Dusty and Ishani took off to the sky. She spared some glance towards their figures before sighing. She doesn't want to feel this way. She felt guilty, but she didn't want to apologize either because she thinks she didn't do anything wrong. She is always stubborn about this kind of things since she is a navy commander's daughter in Uplanders world. But before this, she never stressed about things like this. It doesn't feel right but it doesn't feel wrong either.

"What should I do.." she murmured sadly. Skylar sat down while her back leaning against the wall of Dusty's temporary hanger and hug her knees. Unbeknownst by her, is that someone has been watching her behaviour nearby and knew that there's something wrong about her. Even though they aren't so close to each other. But he just knew it.

Bulldog determined to cheer Skylar up a little, as a favor for saving his life in Germany before.

"Ehem." Bulldog cleared his throat purposely to grab Skylar's attention, since she doesn't even notice that he's here in front of her.

As expected, Skylar's head shot up so quick that made Bulldog's wonder if he was doing the right thing. But when Skylar didn't bother to say anything, he took it as a good sign.

"Want to grab some tea?" Bulldog asked.

Skylar raised one of her eyebrows, "I thought it's already pass tea time." She said in a bit of sarcasm tone. But Bulldog didn't really bother with it. If he want to help her then he will need to learn to ignore her snarky and sarcasm comments. Starting from now.

"You can sip some tea before or after tea time, you know." Bulldog shot back, but with lack of rudeness. Skylar didn't detect some kind of tricks behind this, so might as well take her mind off from some things for now.

"Fine.. there's tea in India?" Skylar asked while getting up from her position. Bulldog has to smirk at that.

"Oh, I'm not travelling around the world without packing some tea." He said.

 **After reaching Bulldog's temporary hanger...**

"You've got to be kidding me. This is what you called 'some'?" Skylar asked in disbelief.

Right in Bulldog's temporary hanger, there's hundreds of different variant of tea that he brought from his homeland, British. Skylar stared at all of the tea packs with disbelief but also in pure amazement.

"Well, there's a lot more in my hanger at home. So yes, this is what I called 'some'." Bulldog said with a calm demeanor. Something that Skylar didn't see before this. He usually brought a presence of superiority and some rude demeanor but also polite in some ways. But this time, it was just calm. Nothing else, nothing more. Just calm.

"Well, I won't comment anything about that then.." Skylar replied. Bulldog smiled slightly and asked, "What do you want? Green tea? Jasmine tea? Rosemary tea? Blackcurrant tea? Black tea? Milk tea? Lychee tea? Apple tea? Lemon tea? Just choose and my crew will brew it for you."

Skylar was immediately felt dizzy with all the choices. She wasn't really a fan of tea but she did try some before. The usual flavour one. But since Bulldog let her choose anything, then she would love to try something new. Something unusual.

"Can you mix between black tea, blackcurrant tea, and lemon tea?" Skylar asked. Bulldog and two of his forklifts were surprised.

"What kind of flavour is that going to be?" Bulldog asked incredulously. So far, no one ever requested that kind of tea like she did and her reason was particularly the most surprising one from out of this ordeal.

"Because I want to try the flavour that no one ever did before. Something unusual. And it's not everyday someone giving you some free drink. Might as well take the chances." Skylar shrugged. She's a simple Uplanders with simple answers. And Bulldog appreciate her for that.

"Fine. But if it isn't your liking, don't blame us." Bulldog said while asking one of the forklift to brew his tea and the other one to brew Skylar's unusual tea.

After they were done, they served it and Bulldog and Skylar sip it first. By Skylar's expression, Bulldog knew what it taste like.

"This is one of few occasion I regret my unusual decision." Skylar admitted while grimaced at the sight and smell of her tea.

Bulldog smirked in pure amusement. Skylar does act like an 8 year old. She just didn't show it to others too often.

But Skylar kept drinking the tea. Bulldog respect her for that, because she didn't want to waste any single drop of the tea. Even though it taste horrible.

"You're a fine kid, you know that." Bulldog stated. Skylar look up from her 'tea torture' and grinned slightly at that.

"Sure I knew. If you admit that then I have no problem with it." She said. "You're fine too, you know that." She added.

Bulldog look up from his tea and gave her his genuine smile. "Sure means alot coming from an Uplanders."

"And it sure means alot to me coming from a vehicle." Skylar replied.

Both went quiet and decided just to finish their tea.

After drinking the terrible tea, Skylar felt calmer and Bulldog thought he've done what he could to cheer her up, so maybe Skylar could be more happier for the next day and for the next race to Nepal.

"I'll see you in Nepal then, young Skylar." Bulldog said.

Skylar smiled slightly. "Sure. See you soon Bulldog, and thank you for the tea."

Bulldog have to chuckled at that. "Even though you don't like the tea?"

Skylar rolled her eyes but still smiling when she answered, "Hey, I'm trying to be polite here."

"Yes, yes. Run along then. We all need some sleep for tomorrow." Bulldog said.

"Yeah. Bye then." Skylar smiled and waved him goodbye. Bulldog nodded and went back to his temporary hanger while Skylar went to hers that she shared with Dusty.

Dusty.

She almost forgot about her problem with Dusty. She's in such a happy mood, she didn't realize she still has a problem. A big one there is.

When Dusty went into the hanger, Skylar pretend to be asleep while peeking at him with one eye. Dusty seems to look pretty happy after his fly with Ishani.

'Maybe Ishani managed to set his mind straight again..' Skylar thought sleepily and then fell asleep for real this time.

While Dusty, was such in happy mood after his fly with Ishani, didn't even notice Skylar and just went to sleep at the corner of the hanger.

The next morning, Dusty took off last. Skylar took off after Dusty almost can't be seen by her. She doesn't want to be near Dusty right now, but she didn't want to get lost either. She doesn't have gps like Dusty did, so she has to follow him if she didn't want to be stranded on foreign country.

When they near Himalaya Mountain, Dusty took a low fly and went to a train track tunnel. Skylar was confused, but she decided to follow Dusty to see what he's up to.

It seems fine at first, but unfortunately and unexpectedly, the train still active and he and Dusty were moving full speed towards each other.

Skylar screamed in surprise, but she managed to get out of the tunnel before Dusty did.

"DUSTY! UP! NOW!" she yelled.

Dusty closed his eyes and just trust his instincts to take him out of this mess.

Soon enough, Dusty was flying freely up in the clouds. Skylar herself also closed her eyes and fly near Dusty. They both landed at some mysterious land above the clouds.

Dusty and Skylar look at each other confusedly before an orange pitty went to them.

"Welcome, . We've been expecting your presence." The pitty said. And there's an 'ouu' sound from the other orange pitties.

Dusty gasped. "I'm..dead?"

Skylar look at him in surprised. But if he's dead, then it means she's dead too. But the pitty wasn't expecting her, only Dusty. That means...

"No.. you're in Nepal." The pitty said.

"Wait. Where's everybody?" Skylar asked.

"The others haven't arrived yet. You're in first place." The pitty said to Dusty, but not completely ignoring Skylar either since he answered her question.

"I am?" Dusty asked but he smiled in happiness. Skylar was shocked so she hasn't congratulate Dusty yet.

When the other contestants finally arrived, the pitties and others told them how Dusty got the first place.

"He flew through a what?!" Ripslinger said in disbelief and anger after Ned and Zed told him what happened.

"A tunnel?!" Bulldog said in great amount of surprise. He knew Dusty and Skylar were pretty crazy when they saved him in Germany, but not 'this' crazy.

"That is crazy!" Rosette said, voicing Bulldog's thought. But El Chupacabra take this as an oportunity to impress Rosette.

"Si, crazy like a firefox." He said, which makes Rosette even more confused.

When Dusty were swarmed by reporters, he noticed Ishani rolling away. He politely excused himself and approached Ishani. Skylar was sitting on the tree all the time to avoid reporters, but she can't help to feel curious about Ishani and Dusty when they met near her tree.

"Hey there. Crazy day huh?" Dusty smiled slightly.

While Ishani smiled nervously. "ehm, Hi, well yeah, that's quite a risky move you took. But congratulations on your winning." She said. But Skylar noticed the guilty edge in it.

"Is that a new propeller? The one that only made exclusively for Ripslinger's racing team right?" Dusty said. Even Skylar knew he was cornering Ishani by his words.

"What is he up to?.." Skylar said quietly to herself.

When Ishani didn't answer, Dusty quickly snapped. "You set me up."

"Dusty, I really never want to hurt you." Ishani said weakly to defend herself. But she knew she was at wrong here.

"Why?" Dusty asked in disbelief.

"It's complicated, okay? I thought you'll just turn around."

"Well you are wrong. And I was wrong about you." Dusty retorted. Skylar look sadly at the pair before Dusty lightly mocked, "Hey Rip. Thanks for first place."

Which made Rip gritted his teeth in frustation. Skylar went down from her tree when Dusty approached her.

"Dusty?"

"You. You set me up with Ishani so Ishani can set me up, huh?" Dusty snapped at Skylar. Skylar was confused and angry at the same time.

"What?! Why you put me in to their level? Why are you blaming me about this?! I was kidding when I teased you with her! It was just a teasing, Dusty! A teasing!" Skylar angrily said. How dare he accused her for such a crime. She's not a criminal. She's a navy commander's daughter in both worlds.

"Yeah, right." Dusty snorted while rolling away to answer the reporters questions.

Skylar stand there in pure shock, sadness, confused, and most of all, anger and frustation.

"How come he accused me for that? I didn't even know Ishani set him up.." Skylar said to herself while went hiding to find some place to comfort herself.

She hates this Dusty. This Dusty wasn't the Dusty she befriend with.

He slowly turning into someone he hates.

He slowly turning into Ripslinger.

 **A.N : Hi ho! Hey, I know there's a bit that wasn't in the scene of the movie but I guess that's my point for now. I'm filling my chapters with the scenes that's not in the movie. So I hope you enjoy it! Hopefully the next update won't be as long as this or longer.**


End file.
